Robotech Super La Saga de los líderes
by Estearg
Summary: Historia Alternativa respecto a la Saga Macross. Es el Fic de un amigo.
1. chapter 1

**_"-Estoy colmada de trabajo. El dirigir un puñado de pilotos a atacar y a resguardar nuestra integridad, me estresa completamente._** **_No puedo pasar tiempo a solas con él y cuando quiero no se dan las circunstancias. ¿Entonces?. El cabeza hueca termina durmiendo solo en un sofá y yo en mi cama enorme, siendo ausente el calor de su corazón."_**

Con estos pensamientos, la mujer más poderosa del SDF-1, se lamentaba de su situación sentimental actual.

 **Aclaración para el lector.**

Este fic, se ubica en una etapa final de la saga Macross Original previo a que el SDF-1 llegase a La Tierra antes de la lluvia de la muerte.

Como mi amigo es purista Macross, gran parte de éste fic conserva muchas cosas de la serie original, no así lo nombres de personajes y algunas naves de batalla que si son de Robotech, para una mejor pronunciación.

Las situaciones Alternas han sido las siguientes y ya han sucedido a partir del inicio de éste primer capítulo.

1) A raíz de un ataque a gran escala, por parte de una flota de seres Meltradis, Gloval fallece y Lisa Hayes toma su lugar como Capitana del SDF-1. A lo que Rick ocupa el cargo de Coronel ya que Maistroff tambien fallece.

2) Max Fallece junto a Ben.

3) Minmei no está interesada en Rick y lo estuvo en su momento. Ahora está con Kyle.

4) Roy Focker desaparece en una batalla.

5) Claudia promovida por Lisa toma el puesto de Comandante en jefe del puente del SDF-1.

6) Breetai forma alianza con el SDF-1, ofreciendo su ayuda a volver a La Tierra y defenderla. Pero su flota ha desaparecido a raíz de un desperfecto por un Fold.

7) Los enemigos son las Meltradis.

8) Rick queda psicológicamente afectado, luego de la pérdida de Max, Ben y Roy. Su estado de ánimo cambia, según la situación a la que se enfrenta. Pero ha madurado bastante.

9) Miriya es líder del escuadrón Vermilion.

10) Rick ya no vuela y cumple funciones en el puente siendo Coronel compartiendo el mando con Lisa. Ya no siente interés por volar, aunque algunas veces suele sentarse a los mandos de su VT pero no despega.

11) No hay contacto con La Tierra ya que el sistema de comunicaciones del SDF-1 ha quedado inutilizable.

12) La ubicación actual del SDF-1 es a mitad de camino de la Luna.

13) Se formalizaron nuevos escuadrones. Uno de ellos denominado "naranja", conformado por Zentraedis y Meltradis leales a los humanos.

 ** _Situación sentimental entre Lisa y Rick._**

Lisa lo ama con locura aún más que antes a raíz de verlo como una esperanza por que Minmei ya no se interesa más por él.

Siempre hay una tensión sexual entre ellos.

Rick gusta de ella, pero no tiene el mismo sentimiento. Se siente inseguro de declararle sus sentimientos, ya que teme meter la pata.

Conservan una gran amistad y se respetan mutuamente.

Nuevos personajes principales de éste Fic.

 **Nicolás Caan.**

Salvó a Rick en la última batalla, donde Max y Ben perecieron. Se hizo muy amigo de la pareja Hunter-Hayes. Su puesto es Mayor y es el principal asesor de ellos. Es líder del escuadrón Skull.

 **Andreas Parker.**

Es un piloto del escuadrón Blue. Tiene sentimientos hacia Lisa y se lleva bien con Claudia. Es un piloto experimentado que ha salvado en más de una ocasión, el pellejo de sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Auri Clot.**

Una Meltradi micronizada y líder del escuadrón Naranja, conformado por Zentraedis y Meltradis leales a la RDF.

Tiene sentimientos hacia Rick. Es la mejor amiga de Miriya.

 **Capítulo 1**

Siendo las 21:00 en el SDF-1, Lisa se encontraba frente a un domo vertical, con una vista directa hacia el espacio.

Ése sitio estaba acondicionado con un banco de reducido tamaño ideal para dos personas que quieran disfrutar de la vista.

Entre sus manos tenía una taza con café que ya estaba tibio.

Ése sitio era ideal para reflexionar. Su mente divaga dentro de sus pensamientos.

 **"-Estoy cansada. ¿De qué forma tengo que hacerle entender que lo amo con locura y quiero que esté conmigo?. Hemos pasado tiempo a solas y nada. Ni un beso, abrazo, y sexo. ¡Ja ja ja!. Dios. ¿Debo reírme sola?. Ya es el colmo. Celebridad (refiriéndose a Minmei) corrió a brazos de otro hombre y ahora que lo tengo todo para mí, soy la tonta. La que podría amarrarlo hacia mí y que me tenga por siempre. ¿No sería más fácil decirle que realmente tengo "ganas" de estar con él bajo las sábanas?. Sentir su cuerpo, su sudor, sus cálidos labios rozando con los míos y estar toda la noche hasta que nuestros cuerpos digan basta.**

 **Pobre de él. Sus amigos fallecieron. Roy desapareció. ¿Por qué ser su consuelo si no tengo a nadie quien me pueda consolar?. ¡Debería ser él maldición!. ¡Él debería consolarme y no yo a él!. Lo he visto llorar, en mi hombro y yo dándole un mísero abrazo para apaciguar sus penas. ¿Y luego?. Su seriedad. Toda aquella felicidad jovial se echó a perder, cuando la gente que quisimos ya no está."**

Ella golpeteaba las yemas de sus dedos a la taza de café. Escucha los pasos de alguien venir por detrás. Se sienta a su lado y ella ligeramente ve de reojo una figura.

-¿Cómo has estado?.-Le pregunta un Rick Hunter con seriedad.

Ella se sentía confortable al oír su voz fuera de servicio, aunque él no posea su felicidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Ven ponte cómodo. Yo sé que éste banco es muy chico, pero es confortable.

Rick se acerca más a ella. Podía sentir el calor de sus muslos.

-Recuerdo éste sitio. He venido una vez aquí. Con "ella" (refiriéndose a Minmei).

Ella sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba. De aquella chiquilla a la que odiaba y no podía verla ni siquiera para saludarla. Pero su nombramiento no le impidió que la agradable situación del momento sea opacada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Un poco mejor. Hoy no pude dormir.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?.-Le pregunta ella con interés. -Rick. Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. Puedes llamarme y te iré a ver en cualquier momento.-Le sonreía intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero molestarte, aburrirte y cansarte con mis penurias.-Le hablaba con la voz acojonada.

-Oye. Éres mi...

-¿Qué?.

-Mi...amigo...bueno. ¡Cómo sea!. Si. Creo que nos hemos llevado muy bien en éste último tiempo, aunque ya no eres tan caprichoso como de costumbre.-Le hablaba con simpatía.

Rick solo la escuchaba y miraba hacia un punto fijo en el espacio. Su aspecto varió éste último tiempo. No tenía ganas de nada. Lisa era la única que siempre le intentaba darle charla. Cenaron juntos, trabajan juntos, han dormido en el mismo apartamento, pero en lugares separados.

-Oye...¿Te parezco un tipo patético?.-Le preguntaba él serio.

-¿Que?. ¡Nooo!. Al contrario. Te...has vuelto demasiado...adulto...así por decirlo.

-No quiero estar aquí. Prefiero estar en un lugar mejor.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal un parque?.

-No se si haya tiempo.

-Ya hemos culminado nuestras funciones.

-Pero debemos estar alerta ante cualquier ataque Meltradi.

-Eso lo sé Rick, pero no te preocupes. Hay guardia rotativa en el puente.

-Si. Eso creo.

 ** _"- No puede ser posible. Debo hacer algo. Tengo que llevarmelo de aquí. ¿Es mucho presionarlo de que estemos a solas en mi apartamento?. Como me gustaría tenerte solo, encajarte un lindo beso a los labios y que te sueltes. Vamos... Vamos Lisa. Tú puedes. Tú puedes. Veamos si te animas. ¡No le des la espalda al mundo!. No te debe importar lo que piensen de tí o lo que piense Rick. ¡Llevatelo!. ¡Ahora!"._**

-Rick. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿A donde vamos?.

-Quiero...mostrarte algo.

-No gracias. Prefiero irme a dormir.

-No no. Espera... te tengo algo para tí.

-¿Qué es un regalo?.-Le pregunta él un tanto confundido.

-Es una sorpresa.-Le sonríe ligeramente.

-Paso. Gracias. Bueno solo quería ver como estabas, eso es todo.

Todo el castillo de naipes se le derrumbaba. " **-¡No puede ser tan imbécil!. Pero no debo presionarlo. No no no. Eso sería muy obvio. Tal vez se esté pensando, que me estoy sobrepasando con él y no es la idea. Por eso es que me está de alguna manera, evitando. ¡Pero no quiero eso!. ¡Rick!. ¡Oh Rick!. ¿Cómo hago para decirte lo mucho que te amo?. ¿Tan difícil es?.**

-Nos vemos mañana.-Le respondía él.

-Uhhmm. Si. Ok. ¡Oye!. Tal vez mañana...podríamos desayunar juntos, ¿Qué te parece?.

-No suena mal.

-¡Ahhh!. ¡Sii!. Entonces...-Le hablaba exaltada de alegría, pero la misma expresión seria de Rick le quitaba el encanto de la situación.

-Mañana nos vemos Lisa. Gracias. a las 0730 en mi apartamento te espero.

 **"-No estamos en servicio tarado".** -Ahhh. Ok. Estaré allí.

-Bien.

Rick se retira del sitio y solo caminaba rumbo a su barraca en solitario. Ella solo podía verlo partir sin quedarse con el "postre". Pero ella tomó fuerzas y sin pensarlo, sin importar lo que él pensase dice lo siguiente:

-Rick. Espera.

Él detiene su marcha. Da la vuelta y la ve directo a su rostro como si ella estuviera a punto de decirle algo.

 **"-Uy. Vamos. Dilo. Dilo. Dilo. Quiero decirle de que cenemos juntos."**

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?.-Le pregunta ella intentando ocultar un poco su ansiedad.

-Seguro -Le responde Rick con un tono monótono.

-Entonces vamos. Te haré algo rico.-Le responde alegre.

Ambos se dirigían al apartamento de Lisa.

Durante el trayecto, tanto a ella como él se le cruzaron varios pensamientos.

Lisa pensaba: **"-Es ahora o nunca. ¿Podré tomar la iniciativa?. Solo debo cocinarle algo rico, me acerco hablamos de algo que le interese y...que sea lo que sea".**

Rick pensaba: **"-¿Cenar?. Tal vez necesite un poco de compañía. Estoy muy solo y solo ella quiere que esté bien. A decir verdad ha sido la única que me ha hablado y acompañado en momentos difíciles."**

Lisa lo observa de reojo. Su corazón subía de revoluciones. Estaba más maduro y eso lo hacía más atractivo.

Rick se dió cuenta de aquella mirada. -¿Sucede algo?.

-No. Nada. Solo te miro. **"-Como siempre te he mirado. Con ganas de estar contigo."**

-Ya veo.-Le respondía él con monotonía.

Lisa eleva una señal de enfado. **"-Idiota insensible".**

Ambos llegan al apartamento de Lisa.

Ella abre la puerta e ingresan ambos. Rick ya estuvo más de una vez allí. Ya sea por trabajo o porque simplemente ella quería que él esté allí.

Rick durmió por las noches en el sofá. Porque se quedaba dormido luego de que culminara una reunión y él al otro día se retiraba en silencio de allí o durante la madrugada, ya que ella le entregó de confianza una copia de las llaves.

-Hoy ¿También te irás?.-Le pregunta ella con sarcasmo.

-No se. Depende de lo que cene. Tal vez me dé sueño y me duerma.

-Ja ja ja. La idea es una rica cena para relajarnos un poco.-Le respondía ella dejando su saco de gabardina en un perchero y depositando las llaves en una caja, ubicada sobre un estantería.

Rick hace lo mismo. -Permiso paso al baño.

-Tú casa es mi casa Rick.-Le responde ella sonriéndole.

Él ingresa al baño, abre el grifo y se lava su cara. Se observa durante unos minutos a su rostro pensativo. Se acomoda un poco su cabellera.

Lisa mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, pensaba cómo llevar la situación a un momento de intentar intimar con él. Pero no quería que fuera forzado. Al contrario ella prefería que fuera natural.

Se quita su falda abriendo la cremallera de costado. Rick sale del baño y como éste estaba pegado a la entrada del dormitorio de Lisa, pudo verla en bragas que eran de color negras. Él se sonrojó y miró hacia adelante. **"-Uy. Qué momento** **incómodo. Acabé de ver sus bragas. Pero ella solo me miró y no...dijo nada".**

 **-"¿A ver si reaccionas un poco Hunter?. ¿Qué a caso no te gustan mis bragas?."**

Ella pensaba ponerse una vestimenta más cómoda. Se quitaba lo que quedaba de uniforme quedando solo en ropa interior. Rick solo podía esperar pero desde una ubicación, él podía verla por una pequeña apertura. Ella jamás había cerrado la puerta del todo y tenía total confianza en él.

Rick podía ver parte de su cuerpo. Una pequeña mezcla de sentimientos, se encendieron casi al instante y se imaginaba de situaciones juntos.

 **"-Es atractiva. Tiene un lindo cuerpo. ¿Se entregaría tan fácilmente hacia un hombre?. No. Conociendola bien...creo que no. Se tarda bastante para vestirse. ¿A caso...me está probando?.".**

En algo tenía Razón. Desde el otro lado, Lisa simulaba buscar alguna prenda pero en realidad sabía que Rick la observa con discreción. Eso la encendía un poco y la excitaba de tal forma que la hacia sentir más libre. Sus feromonas flotaban por todo el dormitorio. Y levemente como si fuera un juego de seducción, sonríe levemente fuera de la vista de Rick.

 **"-Te gusta ver fisgón. Je je je je. Más que venir a aquí y desnudar mi ser, eres respetuoso. Aunque no estaría mal que te acerques y me tomes por detrás y me enciendas. Si sintieras como mi corazón late por ti, en éste instante seguro no te despegarías de mí nunca más. Pequeño tonto. Bue... basta de juegos. A cambiarse que ya tengo frío."**

Rick decidió no ver más y continuar esperando. Para sentirse un poco más útil, le habla desde allí. -Lisa. ¿Quieres que vaya preparando aunque sea los utensilios de cocina?.

Lisa abre ligeramente la puerta y asoma su cabeza mientras se ponía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa suelta. -Siiii. Gracias. Serías de buena ayuda.

Rick se pone cómodo y se dirige a la cocina. -¿Qué planeas cocinar?.

-Un pollo a la cacerola con vegetales, salsa de tomate y especies.

-Rico. ¿Quieres que corte el pollo por ti?.

-Abre la nevera. Está dentro ya listo para cortarlo y quitarle la grasa y la piel. Si quieres puedes ir empezando. Yo me encargaré de los vegetales.

-Ok.

Abriendo un cajón, Rick toma una cuchilla de considerable tamaño. Estaba bien afilada. Luego una tabla de madera que estaba colgada en la pared. Abre la nevera y nota la presencia de un pollo mediano, dentro de una bolsa para ser cortado.

Cuidadosamente lo retira de su bolsa y comienza a desmembrarlo, quitando su piel y las partes que no sirven.

Lisa se aparece en la cocina y comienza con los vegetales. Rick nota su vestimenta. Unos jeans azules muy sexys, que remarcaba de forma perfecta, su físico envidiable. Su trasero era redondeado y firme. La blusa que llevaba puesta, estaba un poco recogida por debajo dejando mostrar su panza y su ombligo. Su cabello estaba recogido, atado con una hebilla por detrás formando una cola de caballo.

Lisa ve de reojo la expresión de Rick. -¿Qué sucede Rick?. ¿Te parezco atractiva?.-Le insinúa con un toque de ternura.

Rick se sonroja y continua cortando el pollo.

-Sigamos.

 **"-Buena señal. Le gusto. Aunque sea un poco. No suelo usar ésta vestimenta en publico, pero sé que a él le gusta.** -" Sonreía por dentro victoriosa de mostrarse a él, como ella pretendía.

Rick por su parte se sentía a gusto con ella. Pero sus temores lo invadían. No quería que ella fuera alguien más en su vida como lo fue Minmei. No quería sentirse rechazado una vez más.

Lisa pelaba los vegetales y tiraba lo que no servía en un tacho de basura.

De paso inicia una charla para ir rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Qué opinas de Clot?.-Refiriendose a Auri Clot, Meltradi, teniente y líder del escuadrón Naranja

-¿La teniente Clot?. Creo que es muy buena. A la par de Miriya. Tiene muy buenas aptitudes y tenacidad.-Le mencionaba Rick mientras desmenuza un pedazo de hueso de pollo.

-Eres muy cercano a ella.-Le hablaba en un tono un tanto serio.

Lisa sabía que ella y Rick eran cercanos. Ella es discípulo de Rick, en lo que concierne a pilotear. Si bien ella no pilotea un VT, sino un exotraje Meltradi, sus consejos de vuelo se pueden aplicar a su unidad de batalla. Más de alguna vez, ella vió que Rick y Auri mantenían conversaciones en las inmediaciones del hangar y hasta en su despacho.

No sospechaba de que tuvieran algo. Ya que emocionalmente, él no estaba interesado de estar con alguien. Y menos con una Meltradi.

Rick le responde con cordura y sin ningún tipo de rodeo. -Si. Lo somos. Nos llevamos bien y me atrae su forma de vuelo. Es increíble cómo vuela. Me hace acordar a Roy en algunos aspectos. Ella me pregunta por mí estado de salud...

 **"-Espero que sea solamente "la forma de vuelo" lo que te atraiga y no su voluptuosa figura."** -Pensaba ella de forma negativa y con celos.

-...y en si me apoya bastante. Me sorprende que por ser una extraterrestre, comprenda un poco de las relaciones y sentimientos humanos. Culminaba Rick.

Lisa continuaba cortando vegetales y posicionándolos de forma ordenada sobre la cacerola a lo que Rick le llamaba la atención.

-¿Por qué las pones así?. Si es como una especie de estofado pero de pollo.

-Porque soy delicada. Ya sé que luego al revolverlos, se cocinarán en su propio jugo...pero es mi forma de ser. Ordenada.-Le respondía ella con una sonrisa.

Rick también le sonríe porque él sabe que ella es ordenada y estructurada. -Es raro en ti el desorden. Fuera de servicio eres como más flexible.

-Lo soy contigo Rick. **"-¿A ver si picas tontito?".**

Rick generalmente no comprende las indirectas de Lisa. Pero ésta última de alguna forma, un poco le llamó la atención. Como si algo le despertara. Pero el error de Rick, fue de interpretarlo más como un símbolo de amistad en vez de amor. -Lo sé. Siempre hemos pasado tiempo juntos. Soy tu amigo ¿No?. Eres la única con la que he hablado a solas. Compartimos tiempo juntos ya sea en servicio como no.

Lisa deja de cortar los vegetales. Se siente frustrada de que Rick no comprendiera que más allá de una amistad entre ellos, ella quiere algo más. -Ok. Tienes razón Rick. Tal vez somos muy amigos. Pero...

-¿Si?.-Le pregunta.

-¡Nada!. Olvídalo. Ja ja ja. Bueno. ¿Ya desmenuzaste el pollo?.

-Si.

-Bien. Pongamos todo en la cacerola. Prepararé sopa de pollo para acompañarlo y se cocinará en su propio jugo. Algunas especies y listo.

-Ok.

Lisa preparaba el caldo. Más de una vez intentaba insinuarse hacia Rick. Ya sea con algún gesto o simplemente con un juego de palabras. Pero él parecía no reaccionar. Cada vez que pasaban los minutos su frustración iba en aumento.

 **"-No puede ser que sea tan tarado. ¡Diosss!. ¿Tengo que encajarle un beso?."**

Luego de preparar la sopa, la sirvió en la cacerola con los demás ingredientes. Rick limpió los utensilios de cocina y Lisa se encargó de cercarlos. Parecían una pareja de novios, que en realidad no lo eran.

Luego de unos largos minutos ordenando un poco, Rick se dirige al living y toma asiento en el sofá del junto a Lisa, que se le pone al lado. Continuaban conversando.

-Como ha cambiado todo. ¿No crees?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-Bueno. Se podría estar peor. Pero estamos vivos aquí. Continuando con nuestras vidas. Intentando sobrevivir. Como siempre. Soportando las ráfagas de ataques del enemigo. Y eso que una facción importante de Zentraedis y Meltradis se nos han aliado.

-Necesito una copa de vino. ¿Bebes?.-Le pregunta Rick.

 **"-Quizas se suelte un poco con vino."** -Pensaba Lisa.

-Ok. Abro uno.

Ella desde el interior de un mueble, retira una flamante botella de un vino Argentino. Abre la botella y le sirve una copa a Rick y luego ella se sirve una.

-Ten. ¿Sabes beber vino?.-Le pregunta ella siendo una catadora experta en aquella bebida.

-No.

-Bueno. Ella se acerca de forma sensual hacia él. El espacio vital entre ellos se volvió estrecho. -Te enseñaré. Debes revolver la copa.-Lisa tomaba la copa con ambas manos dándole instrucciones de cómo catar un vino. Ella le roza sus delicados dedos sobre los de él y le indicaba a él como revolver la copa. Rick la miraba a sus ojos y eso le generaba cosquilleo en su barriga.

 **"-Tiene muy lindos ojos. No me había dado cuenta. Verdes claros. Bonita."**

-Si lo revuelves ves su contenido que tan colorido es. Un color intenso te indica el tipo de uva que es. Luego lo hueles y sientes el aroma del mismo. Identificas si es frutal o tiene roble. El roble le da un sabor característico muy notable. Y luego lo bebes.

Ella bebía un sorbo y luego le indicaba a Rick. -Claro que una catadora profesional escupe el vino, desgraciadamente. Eso es la parte triste de ser catador. Ja ja ja ja ja.

Rick disfrutaba del sabor del vino como nunca antes lo sintió. Las manos de Lisa eran suaves y bonitas. A comparación de las suyas que eran ásperas a causa del desgaste continuo que significó reparar su VT sin guantes de protección.

Ella toma una de sus manos. -¿Sabes?. No te haría mal una de mis cremas. Tienes unas manos que podrían ser más lindas. Les hace falta más cuidado. ¿Me dejas cuidarlas?.

Rick se sonrojaba. -Mmmm. Siiii. Seguro.

-Despues de la cena haré algo con ellas. Tal vez pueda suavizarlas con una crema que uso para el cuerpo. Si es que no te duermes o decides irte.

Veré cómo está la comida.

Ella se acerca a la cacerola. Le faltaba un poco más de 15 minutos. Revuelve con una cuchara de madera el contenido y luego coloca la tapa de la cacerola y vuelve al living. Pone un poco de música. -¿Qué te gusta escuchar Rick?.

-Algo tranquilo. Jazz o Blues.

 **"-Fantastico. Lo que quiero y me gusta.-"** Pensaba ella.

Pone un disco mixto con varios autores de Jazz de todos los tiempos.

Luego de eso se acomoda en el sillón junto a Rick y continuaban conversando y bebiendo vino.

-Todavia recuerdo cuando te salve en Marte.

-Hace 4 meses más o menos.-Le responde ella.

-¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo en aquel entonces?.

-No me caías bien. Me parecías un tipo desagradable. Pero luego de que me rescataste en Sara, todo fue diferente a partir de ahí. Tuvimos nuestras discusiones pero luego de aquella batalla en la que bueno...ya sabes...-Haciendo mención a la batalla en la que perecieron Roy, Max y Ben.- Has cambiado. Para bien pero por otro lado, conteniendo una tristeza que te hace difícil digerir. Entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ti lo que te ha sucedido y lo mucho que debes extrañar a tus compañeros. Pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Para lo que necesites.-Culminaba ella acariciándole su mano.

-Gracias...Lisa. Se lo mucho que has hecho por mí y cómo te preocupas. Aunque yo sé que un poco te atraigo y tú también me atraes...

 **"-¿Un poco?. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me contengo para no tirarte al suelo y ser una fiera salvaje, devorándote a besos. Pero no quiero ser grosera contigo y pensar que soy una desquiciada. Ahora cuando tomes el paso, te advertiré de lo que puede llegar a sucedernos. Ya estoy a mi límite."**

...-pero no estoy de ánimos de frecuentarte de la forma en la que supones. ¿Me entiendes?. A intimar me refiero.

Para Lisa aquellas palabras fueron un dolor en el pecho. Si bien Rick aclaró que él siente cosas por ella, la cuestión de no intimar ya era bastante difícil de sobrellevar entre ellos. Lisa se moría por estar con él, de tener sexo ya sea por amor o por placer. Intentó no salirse fuera de sus cabáles como siempre él lo tenía acostumbrada.

Mas que un simple enojo era como un sentimiento de decepción. Respiraba hondo intentando comprender y meterse dentro de los pensamientos de su amigo, para no echar a perder toda la empatía que había alcanzado con él.

Se apoya contra la pared de espaldas y exhala una bocanada de aire. A lo que Rick le preocupó aquel comportamiento. Preocupado se acerca a ella. -¿Lisa?. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-¿Qué si me siento bien?. Pues...-Ella le penetraba su mirada. -No. La verdad que no. Me cuesta ocultar ésta molestia. Pero...no te preocupes. No te culpo. Tal vez sea yo la que me esté haciendo falsas ilusiones.

-Lisa lo siento.

-Lo sé. Y quiero pedirte disculpas. Tal vez te has dado cuenta que de alguna forma, te he estado insinuándote todo este tiempo, de estar momentos a solas o tal vez llegar a un climax erótico, de sexo o pasar tiempo a solas. Lo siento. Fuí una estúpida. No debí... no debí hacer lo que hice.

Pero Rick se acerca a ella para abrazarla y demostrarle que realmente le importaba y que no era casualidad que él no aceptase verse con ella fuera del ámbito laboral. -Lisa yo...

-No Rick. Espera.-Ella le rompía el abrazo alejándolo a unos centímetros. -Déjame procesar un poco lo que me has dicho.-Le rogaba sin intentar ir al choque. Ya se notaba que un aura de tensión se generaba entre ellos, al borde del inicio de una posible discusión. No era la idea. No quería confrontar con él. Lo amaba demasiado pero a la vez, se sentía dolida por la declaración repentina de él, de no llegar a frecuentar con Lisa.

-Voy al baño.

Al ingresar al baño, ella se ve al espejo pensativa con un sentimiento de tristeza. **"-No puede ser**. **Le agrado. Pero no quiere intimar. Bueno...por lo menos algo es algo. No quiero ponerme en caprichosa y ser una persona difícil. Debo respetarlo. Aunque me es difícil ocultar mi molestia. Cenaremos y veremos cómo continuarán las cosas".**

Sale del baño y se acerca a Rick. Continúan con la charla. El que inicia es Rick, ya por su tercer copa de vino. El cuál ya le estaba generando efectos de embriaguez. Según su personalidad, su tipo de embriaguez era la depresiva, causando sentimientos de culpabilidad de que Lisa no se sintiera cómodo con él.

-Lo siento. No quise...ser tan sincero.

-No Rick. Al contrario. Me gusta que seas así. Me da la pauta de que eres auténtico.

Lisa se acerca más a él y se acurruca apoyando su cabeza en el pecho.

 **"-Bueno. Aunque sea no le voy a negar un abrazo. La abrazaré."**

Ligeramente él levanta su brazo abrazándola hacia él. Lisa se acomoda levantando sus piernas y flexionando las mismas.

-Me hace bien estar a tu lado.

-Tú también Lisa.

-Aunque sea. ¿Puedo hacer algo?.-Le pregunta ella mirándolo a sus ojos. -No te preocupes. "No muerdo".

-Ja ja. Bueno.-Le sonríe él.

Lisa simplemente se acomoda y con una de sus manos le acaricia su nuca y lentamente acerca sus labios con los de él. Rick no se resistía. Al contrario, se dejaba y ella juguetea con sus labios rozandolos con los de él, iniciando un beso medianamente apasionado. Podía ella sentir como su corazón palpitaba con mucha velocidad. Su respiración se hacía profunda por cada beso y Rick mantenía aquella delicadeza.

 **"-Que bien que besa."** Pensaba él. Que se había dejado llevar.

 **"-¡Yes!. Se ha dejado. ¡Por fin!. Un beso. ¡Ohhh! Me conformo con esto simplemente. ¡No quiero cometer errores!. ¡No quiero presionarlo!. Te tengo Richard Hunter. Bueno... ¿Seguirás o quieres que rompa el beso?. Mmmm. Me parece que te gusta...**

Los besos se tornaban muy apasionados. Lisa recorre con su mano el abdomen de Rick pero sin llegar a una zona peligrosa. Ella se acomoda y se sienta sobre él, abrazándolo por detrás de la nuca. Rick pensaba que también podía jugar un poco con ella. Con su mano recorre por debajo de su blusa a ver si podía llegar un poco más allá de su entendimiento.

Lisa entiende el mensaje y se quita su blusa mostrando sus braisers negros. Lisa detiene el beso, advirtiéndole con la mirada. Eso no parecía importarle a Rick y continuaron besándose nuevamente. Rick intenta desabrochar su camisa pero Lisa se lo abre besandolo en el cuello y hombros. Todavía no querían pasar a tercera base. Continuaron levemente mas besos y abrazos. Hasta que Lisa toca tierra y se da cuenta de que ésto podría ser un grave error.

-Rick...espera.

-¿Hmmm?.

-Mejor...ufff -Ella exhalaba una bocanada de aire porque estaba subida de temperatura de tanta pasión- Cenemos. ¿Sí?. No quiero presionarte.

Rick le sonríe ligeramente. Entendía perfectamente que ella lo acompañaba y no quería sobrepasarse con él. -Tienes razón Lis. Mejor dejemoslo aquí. Habrán mas momentos.-Le devolvía con una sonrisa y un leve beso a sus labios.

 **"-¡Ayyy Dios!. ¡Eres adorable!. Ya te tengo. ¡Te tengo de verdad Rick!. Mi corazón late tanto que ya no puedo parar. Pero tranquila. Quiero que sea todo perfecto. Espero. ¡Gracias!. ¿Debo agradecerle a Dios?. Creo que si!".**

Ella le devolvía un beso apasionado tomándolo del cuello. -Espero con ansias mas momentos juntos y mejores que éste.

Rick solo le respondía con un beso. -Eso espero.

-¡Bien!. Veamos si la cena ya está servida.

La "pareja" se dirigía a la cocina. Al momento de ver el contenido de la cacerola, empezaron a sonar las alarmas de emergencia. Siendo ambos profesionales no descuidaron en ningún momento sus funciones.

-¡Diablos!.

-Problemas Rick.

-Te espero.

-¡No no no!. Me pongo mi uniforme y voy. ¡Ve al puente Rick!. Espérame allí.

Él se vestía lo más rápido posible. Se salía del apartamento de Lisa y se dirigía al puente, tomando un transporte.

Al llegar luego de unos diez minutos, ingresa por donde antes lo hacía el difunto Capitán Gloval. -¡Informe!.

-¡Coronel Hunter!. Enemigos desde todos los flancos. Meltradis acercándose.

-Ok. Leeds, Grant y Young preparen plan de formación. ¡Dar aviso a todos los escuadrones!. Esperen instrucciones de la Capitana Hayes. Ella llegará en breve.

Él se acomodaba en su sillón. A su par se encontraba el de Lisa con su panel de instrumentos. Cinco minutos después, Lisa se aparece y le da una leve palmada en su hombro en señal de confianza. -¿Todo en orden Hunter?.

-Si Capitana. Di la orden de preparación de formación de los escuadrones.

-Ok. Grant ¿La situación actual?.

-Capitana Hayes. Enemigos desde todos los flancos.

-Lisa,-Rick susurrandole a la oreja. -Sugiero formación en todos los flancos. Batroids desplegados y múltiples cañones. Dirigo la mitad con Leeds y Young y tú con Porter y Grant.

-Buena idea. Entendido.-Le sonríe ella.

-Bien.

-¡Aquí Hayes!. Nos organizaremos de la siguiente forma. 5 Escuadrones Hunter y 5 yo. Leeds y Young, soporte de Hunter, Grant y Porter soporte mío. ¿Alguna duda?.-Preguntaba ella.

-No Capitana Hayes. Comprendido.

-Bien. Hunter todo suyo.

-Excelente Capitana. Bien Leeds, Young prepárense para despliegue. Escuadrones a disposición.

-Naranja, Blue, Skull, Gama y Púrpura.-Le respondía Vanessa.

-Entendido. Líderes de escuadrón, favor de confirmar sus posiciones de salida. Leeds y Young a su disposición.

Leeds: Naranja, Blue y mitad Gama.

Young: Púrpura, Skull y la que resta de Gama. Gama debe separarse en 2X3.

-Enterado.-Respondía el líder de Gama.

Lisa observaba como Rick se organizaba de manera formidable. Sonreía y la hacia sentir bien.

 **"-Has madurado Rick. Como líder. Eso me hace poner feliz. Y lo de recién me enciende cada vez más."**

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Prometeo._**

Auri Clot se colocaba su exotraje. Encendía todos los sistemas del mismo. Se desplegaba una ventana con una videoconferencia, de Rick y Leeds.

-Clot. ¿Me escuchas?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-Si Coronel. Lo escucho fuerte y claro.-Le respondía la mujer de cabello rojizo y de ojos negros profundos.

-Leeds te comandará. Escucha claramente las instrucciones. ¿Entendido?.

-Fuerte y claro Coronel.-Le respondía ella con convicción.

 **"-Rick Hunter. Cada día me generas aquel sentimiento de "protocultura", parecido al que Miriya y Max tenían".**

Emprende el inicio de vuelo coordinado por Leeds.

 **Puente del SDF-1.**

Lisa mientras se comunica directamente con Andreas Parker. Líder del escuadrón Rojo. Uno de los 10 que ella tenía a su disposición. Era el referente de Lisa con respecto a su forma de vuelo. De similares características y aptitudes formidables, que las que posee Rick.

-Aquí Hayes. ¿Me escuchas?.

-Si Capitana. La escucho.

-Nos hemos organizado en 5 Escuadrones cada uno de los líderes. El Coronel Hunter tiene a su disposición Gama, Blue, Vermillion, Púrpura y Skull. Yo tengo Rojo, Azúl, Verde, Beta y Amarillo. Coordine sus funciones con Grant o Porter.

-Fuerte y claro Capitana. Se la escucha bien hoy. Tiene linda voz hoy.

Lisa se sonroja ante la declaración de Parker. -Gracias teniente. Cambio y fuera.-Le responde ella con un poco de simpatía.

Durante la batalla, los escuadrones se organizaron de tal forma que hubo un gran escudo de fuego y una óptima protección del SDF-1. Pero la líder de aquella flota de enemigos, precisamente la "Decimoquinta" flota no estaba muy feliz.

Desde su puesto de mando una oficial le tuvo que informar la mala noticia de su operación fallida.

-Almirante Camir. Lo siento. Es que...su operación no fue exitosa.

Una grotesca forma femenina se acerca a ése oficial y automáticamente la toma del cuello y le recrimina. -No digas "mi operación" di la operación en general.

La suelta y ésta intenta respirar. Detrás de aquél uniforme de gala, Kalifrantan Camir no estaba muy feliz.

Tuvo muchas perdidas y ya su mal genio le estaba generando un mal humor difícil de sobrellevar.

Observaba el monitor con "números en rojo" de las bajas totales de sus últimas tropas, que acabaron de combatir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _Precaución al lector. Éste capítulo tiene alto contenido erótico. Pueden saltear las partes que no les interesa y continuar leyendo._**

Camir estaba muy enojada. Intentaba contenerse desde su puesto de mando para no romper nada. Más de una vez, su mal genio le provocó romper un tablero de mando.

-Malditas traidoras Meltradis. ¿¡Qué carajos tienen como para ser sometidas ante los "encantos" de la voz de una sucia microniana!?.-Maledecía una y otra vez.

Caminaba de un lado a otro y sus pasos se hacían notar. -Azonia sabría como acabar con ellos. Quiero apoderarme de su nave. ¡Quiero conocer sus secretos!. El por qué me hacen quedar como una ridícula. Se acabó. Esto debe terminar ya. ¡Seulos!.

-Si Almirante.

-¡Reunión con todos!. ¡Ahora!.

 ** _3 Horas después de la batalla._**

Todos los mandos jerárquicos y subjerarquicos, culminaron la reunión que duró 3 horas después del ataque.

Reunidos en una sala, definían el futuro del SDF-1. Eso, sumado a la desaparición de la flota de Breetai. Que luego de una anterior batalla, desapareció a causa de un Fold. Se presume que hayan sufrido un desperfecto.

Entonces Lisa optó por que se mantenga vigente un sistema de transmisión, en caso de que la flota pueda detectarlos. Pero el principal problema es que atrae la atención del enemigo. Que durante este último tiempo, han sido una facción Meltradi, comandada por Camir.

Lisa mantenia una conversación con Claudia y Rick con un colega suyo Nicolás Caan.

-Teniente Caan.

-Coronel.-Lo saludaba de forma protocolar.

-Descansa. Buena batalla.

-Si. Esas Meltradis si que son más difíciles de vencer que los Zentraedis.

-El enemigo está aprendiendo nuestras técnicas. Cada vez resulta más dificil intentar defendernos. Pero junto a Parker, Clot y Miriya lo llevan bien.

-Si. Los Zentraedis que combaten a nuestro lado, son de verdad una gran ayuda para nuestras tácticas.

-Oye. Si necesitas algo yo...

Auri se aparecía allí entre los dos. La talentosa piloto Meltradi, que sentía algo por Rick se hacía presente. Siempre con un toque serio por el respeto al deber y jamás una sonrisa. Pero con Rick era un poco diferente.

-Coronel. Mis respetos.-Saludaba ella de forma protocolar.

-Teniente Clot. Me ha gustado su desempeño. Buen trabajo.

-Gracias señor. He tenido el placer de volar junto a Caan. Él sí que sabe como hacerlo.

-Ambos son excelentes pilotos.-Les decía Rick.

 ** _Un minuto atrás..._**

Lisa y Claudia mantenían una conversación entre ellas, que nada tenía que ver con la batalla. Sino con lo que sucedió con Rick en el momento de la cena.

-¿Se besaron?.

-Ajam.-Le respondía ella alegre pero susurrandole para que nadie escuchara.

-Eso es increíble "pequeña". Pero ten cuidado. Ya sabes que Rick es un poco indeciso. No lo presiones demasiado.

-Si. Lo sé.-Se apenaba.-Debo tener cuidado. Pero si él quiere, no tendré límites. Haré lo posible para hacerlo sentir bien.

-Ja ja ja ja. Tienes tu lado oscuro.

-No te imaginaria las cosas que le haría Rick. Si él no me pondría límites.

-¿Te refieres a situaciones íntimas?.-Le pregunta Claudia.

-Obvio.

Su estómago hacia un crujido. -Tengo hambre.

-Segun me contaste, ¿Habían preparado algo para cenar?.

-Si. Quiero volver a continuar con la comida. Ni alimentarme me dejan estás malditas.-Le respondía ella a Claudia.

Lisa ve a Rick conversando con Clot y Caan.

-Estos dos.

-¿A quién te refieres?.-Le pregunta Claudia a Lisa.

-Me refiero a Clot y a Rick. No me gusta que anden juntos.

-Ja ja. Que los celos no te jueguen en contra. Mira que Rick no está pendiente de estar con cualquiera. Si te beso a ti es porque le gustas.

-Si. Pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres. Débiles por la "carne".

-No creo que Rick sea así.

-¿Ah no?. Mira lo que sucedido con "Señorita Macross". Lo uso y lo dejó.

-Está situación fue diferente Lisa. Ahora Rick está más centrado en sus funciones. No te dejes llevar por tus celos. Es el peor error que puedes cometer. Debes confiar en él.

-Ok. Me quedaré tranquila.

-Se cuanto lo amas. Dale tiempo.

-¿Puedes creer que hoy casi lo "hicimos"?.

-Pero tú le pusiste un freno a la posible situación. Está bien. No está mal lo que has hecho. Mantente así y verás que todo saldrá bien. Sin presionarlo, puedes proponerle en retomar la cena.

-Ahi voy.-Le respondía Lisa.

Se acerca a los tres. Auri y Nicolás ven a Lisa acercarse y saludan de forma protocolar. Ella estaba a espaldas de Rick.

-Descansen.-Les indica Lisa de buena forma y respetuosa. -Han hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Gracias Capitana.-Agradece Nicolás.

-Bien. Oye, ¿Mañana podrás tener una reunión conmigo y con el Coronel Hunter?. Necesitamos hacerte unas preguntas.

-Ok. ¿Qué horario prefieren?.

-1100 horas de la mañana. ¿Qué opina coronel?.-Le pregunta Lisa a Rick esperando su aprobación.

-Por mi es un horario acorde.-Le responde él sin titubear.

-Bien. Allí estaré. ¿En qué despacho?.

-Prefiero en la sala de reuniones de la sección 5. Aún no me he acostumbrado al despacho del difunto ex Capitán.

-Bien. Mañana a las 1100 horas de la mañana estaré allí presente.

-Ok. Puede retirarse teniente Caan. Usted también teniente Clot.

-Gracias Capitana Hayes y Coronel Hunter.-Le saluda ella con una leve sonrisa a Rick.

Ambos se retiran dejando a la pareja sola. Claudia se acerca a a ellos. -Me retiro chicos. Estoy exhausta.-Les hablaba Claudia con informalidad.

-Descansa Clau.-Le respondía Rick.

Había confianza entre los tres para hablarse sin protocolo.

Lisa no sabía que hacer en ése momento. Estaba esperando a que Rick reaccionase.

-Oye Lisa. ¿Fuera de servicio?. ¿Podemos irnos?.

-Desde luego.-Le responde ella con simpatía y una sonrisa.

-Ok. Creo que ha quedado la comida...

-¡Ah si!. ¿Quieres continuar con lo que dejamos?.

-Pues. Estoy un poco hambriento.

-Bueno. Volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo también. Ja ja ja.-Le responde ella con una leve carcajada.

-Debo ir a mi despacho a buscar algo. ¿Me acompañas Rick?.

-Si. Desde luego.

-Ok.

 **"-Se me ocurren un montón de reacciones. Una de ellas llevarlo a un sitio privado y hacer algo "lindo". ¿Podré tomar alguna iniciativa?. ¿Se dejará luego de la batalla o será demasiado?."**

Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, Rick cierra la puerta ya que con caballerosidad dejó pasar primero a ella. Al girar sobre si mismo se encontró a ella de frente reduciendo su espacio vital con el de él. Ella se acerca y automáticamente sin dudarlo le encaja un beso a sus labios apoyando todo el peso de su menudo cuerpo sobre el de él. Rick no tuvo escapatoria y la tuvo que abrazar alrededor de su cintura para mantenerse en equilibrio.

-¿Lisa?.-Le pregunta él un tanto confundido pero sin ocultar el encanto que se le estaba empezando a despertar por ella.

-Ya es muy evidente. No puedo seguir fingiendo que me gustas demasiado.-Ella en ningún momento apartaba la mirada de sus ojos.- Lo siento. No quiero...ser grosera. Pero es que luego de cada batalla, teniéndote a mi lado me resulta cada vez más difícil evitar éste tipo de situaciones que nos hace sentirnos bien. ¿A ti no te pasa?.-Le pregunta ella entre sentimientos medios perdidos y dudosa de que le pueda llegar a caer mal dentro de su inseguridad.

Rick esperaba decirle algo. No se le ocurría nada. Quería quedar bien con ella y no como un mujeriego desenfrenado. Había falta de confianza con él en la forma de tratar a una mujer. Temía tanto como ella en meter la pata. -Si me pasa. Es que tengo...un poco de temor.

-¿Temor a qué?.-Le pregunta ella curiosa.

-En quedar como un cerdo. En que me estoy aprovechando de ti...

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Ja ja ja!. ¡Rick!. Estás muy equivocado.-Le dice ella abrazándolo aún más hacia ella para darle otro beso. -No pienso en eso con respecto a ti.

-¿De verdad?.-Le pregunta adquiriendo un poco de confianza en sí mismo.

-Te lo estoy demostrando ahora mismo. Yo misma te estoy diciendo en éste momento que si no fuera por mí, ya... seguro...hubiera pasado algo...más excitante...que esto.-Le responde un tanto avergonzada y sonrojada.

Rick pensaba en frío en lo último que le dijo Lisa. Estaban solos, en su despacho, sin nadie que los esté viendo. ¿Sería una grandiosa oportunidad para intimar?.

Él automáticamente la abraza hacia él y comienza a besarla nuevamente, pero más apasionado. La toma de la cintura apretujandola más hacia su torso.

-¿Rick estás...seguro?.

-Basta de palabras. Quiero estar contigo... Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo tampoco el estar tan inseguro contigo.

-Ohhh... Rick...Eres...tierno.

Estaban más conectados que nunca. Rick se sienta en el sofá y Lisa sobre él. Ambos se desvisten mutuamente. Rick le mete sus manos con delicadeza por debajo de su falda y le quita sus bragas dejándola al desnudo. Lisa hace lo mismo con él de forma recíproca, desabrochando sus pantalones y quitándole su boxer. No le importo y tampoco se avergonzó de ver al representante de su masculinidad estando tan tieso y al punto máximo de su tamaño.

 **"-Ufff. Así que es muy dotado allí. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Hazlo. Total ya he tomado las pastillas."**

-Oye...¿Puedo?.-Le pregunta de forma respetuosa.

-Adelante Rick. Tómame. Déjame ayudarte.

En el sofá ella toma el control. Con una de su mano se acomoda sobre él tomando el erguido y carnoso masculino guiandolo dentro de ella. Ella gemia un poco sin ser escandalosa. Descendía lentamente haciendo tope abriendo sus piernas. -Ayyyy. Ufff.. Rick...ya somos...uno...Bésame...

-Por supuesto. Te besaré hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Rick ligeramente la embestía abrazándola hacia él. Le quitaba su braisers mostrando sus pechos de tamaño normal y él se los lamía y besaba. Semidesnudos en la escasa claridad de aquél despacho, hacían el amor. Sobre un sofá a la que tantas veces ellos mantuvieron conversaciones sobre temas que tenían que ver con el trabajo, la vida, las penurias vividas en el SDF-1 desde que se conocieron y ahora la situación más excitante de todas menos pensada. Respiraban entrecortados entre cada embestida que Rick le proporcionaba durante el acto. Ella lo aprisiona hacia él, sin soltarlo.

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Uff...mmmmmm. Rick...eres bueno... maldición...sigue así...por favor...

-Ufff...Lisa...oh oh...uff... Sí que eres hermosa.

Durante un largo tiempo permanecieron en aquella posición. Hasta que Rick la levanta del sofá y la acorrala contra unos de los lados de la pared y la embestía aún con su falda puesta. Ella ya estaba acalorada y sus pezones estaban muy firmes ante la constante excitación que vivían de cada lamida que Rick les proporcionaba con su boca y lengua. Beso tras beso sin desprenderse se decían cosas bonitas, sin ser sucios y desubicados. Se tenían respeto mutuamente y continuaron así durante otros largos minutos. Se recuestan en el suelo y ella arriba y él abajo, apoyando sus manos en su abdomen. Se meneaba de adelante hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos. Él se reincorpora y la besa suavemente a su cuello y ella lo sostiene de la nunca manteniendo un ritmo constante.

-¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah!. Rick...ya no doy más. ¡Ahhhhhh!. Me estoy llendo...correte conmigo por favor. ¡Hazlo!.

-Estoy llegando..¡Ya estoy!. ¡Listo!.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!.

Ambos habían llegado hasta el punto más alto. Se corrieron juntos...Lisa podía sentir lo cálido que era el esperma de Rick recorriendo todo su interior. Lo abraza más hacia él. Y se acarician mutuamente sus cabellos. -Que lindo. Me gustó...¡Me gustó mucho!.-Le habla Lisa a Rick viéndolo a sus ojos y besándolo una y otra vez.

-A mi tambien me gusto bonita.

Ambos se besan apasionadamente sellando su pasión. Cada uno pasó al baño para lavarse sus partes y luego se recuestan en el sofá. Ella sobre él, apoyado en uno de los apoyabrazos del costado. Rick le acariciaba su cabello.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno.-Le susurra él.

-Siiii. Soñaba con algo así contigo.

-Me imagino que ahora debes tener mucho más hambre que antes.

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿Cómo sabes?.

-Solo preguntaba. Tenemos un rico pollo frío a la cacerola con vegetales.

-Tengo microondas. Se puede calentarlo un poco.

-¿Estará comestible?.-Le pregunta acariciando su brazo.

-Mmmm. Te daré de probar primero. Antes de arriesgarme.

-Ja ja ja. Eres una loquilla.

Lisa giraba su cuello para verlo mejor. -Mañana le preguntaré a Caan que tanto sabe de la base ANA-6. La base militar cercana a Luna.

-¿Quieres probar lo de utilizar el sistema de antenas parabólicas?.

-Ajam. Podría ayudarnos para intentar comunicarnos con La Tierra o mismo con la flota de Breetai.

Rick apartaba delicadamente a Lisa y se ponía de pie. Se colocaba sus boxers y se vestía lentamente. Lisa hace lo mismo también colocándose sus bragas, su braisers y abrochando su camisa.

Mientras se vestían volvían a conversar con respecto a sus funciones y de cómo encarar futuras situaciones militares.

-Caan residió en ella durante un largo tiempo. Según tengo entendido.-Le seguía explicando ella.

-La base quedó en desuso luego de que empezará el proyecto para la reconstrucción del SDF-1. Supongo que sus sistemas deben funcionar.

Ella se peina acomodándose su cabello con un cepillo para el pelo frente a un espejo en el baño de cortesía.

-¿No es peligroso?.

-¿Por las Meltradis?.-Le pregunta Lisa.

-Si.

-Pues. Si. No lo niego. Nos están persiguiendo. Y a veces suelo ponerme nerviosa de que las cosas no salgan como esperamos.-Le decía abotonandose su camisa. -Pero así estamos.-Se sienta en el sofá a su lado. Rick ya estaba vestido también. Ella se acurruca a su lado. Él la abraza y le besa su cabeza.

-Tengo hambre Rick.

-Vamos.

-Entonces hoy te quedarás ¿No?.

-Ja ja ja. Eres insistente.

-¡Oh vamos!. Después de lo que ha sucedido recién. ¿No quieres segunda vuelta?.

-No lo sé. Tal vez me quedé dormido antes del segundo intento.

-¡Ja ja ja!. No te culparía. También estoy exhausta. Pero ésta vez no dormiré sola. Tendré a alguien a mi lado.

Se daban un beso nuevamente. Se retiraban del despacho y emprendían caminata hacia el apartamento. Pasaban por una calle y un parque a un costado. Se tomaban de la mano a lo que Rick un poco le costaba exponerse. Pero se ve que a ella no le importaba el "que dirán". Una vez cada tanto sonreía y le besaba una mejilla.

-¿Qué se te dió estar con ella?.-Le pregunta Lisa con respecto a Minmei. A lo que Rick entendió perfectamente a quien se refería.

-Creo que fue más que un capricho que otra cosa. Era como una niña mimada, que con su mirada te embobaba. Caí en su "trampa" y eso que soy un humano.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Lisa se reía a carcajadas. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Se sentía bien a su lado. Tan suelta, tan refinada y feliz. No había tenido ése tipo de sentimiento desde que estuvo con Karl.

-Oye.-Le responde Rick un tanto molesto pero bromista.

-No te enojes. Todos son iguales con ella. Hasta un piloto experimentado como tú. ¿Te sentiste culpable de haberle derrumbado su morada?.

-Sentí lástima por sus tíos. De alguna forma me sentí culpable aquella vez, que piloteé un VT por primera vez y tú me regañaste como el más grande de los tontos enamoradizos que pudieran existir. Pero bueno...-Suspiraba.-Gratos momentos sí que tuvimos. Ahora...ya hay gente buena que ya no está.-Rick ya se ponía melancólico.

-Oye.-Ella lo toma del brazo para que no decayera en su tristeza.-Esta bien. Ahora estás conmigo. Te haré feliz en la medida que pueda.

-Lisa. ¿Esta bien que nos expongamos en público?.

-Pero si no hay nadie en la calle.

-Ah no ¿Y eso?.-Le señalaba un coche ejecutivo que se acercaba. Precisamente en él, viajaban Kyle y Minmei. Detienen su marcha para saludar, más que nada por respeto.

Kyle baja la ventanilla. -Vaya vaya. Miren nada más. Buenas noches.-Los saludaba con odio y sarcasmo.

-Buena noches Kyle. Minmei.-Saludaba Rick de forma respetuosa.

Minmei no emitía ni una palabra.

Rick no la miraba. Sentía repulsión. Lisa por su parte se encontraba a la defensiva, ante cualquier comentario despectivo que pudiera decir Kyle.

-¿Cómo anda todo por la "Maldita milicia"?. Ésta última batalla fue una de las tantas que pudimos resistir. Igual gracias a ella.-refiriendose a Minmei-está todo controlado. Nuestros fans nos apoyan y estamos conformes. Por ahora.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado Kyle?.-Le dice Lisa enojada.

-Ja ja ja ja. Ése mal genio que tiene Comandante.

-Soy Capitana ahora para su información.

-Y merecido que lo tiene. Ése pobre viejo. ¿Quién lo quería?.

Rick estaba juntando fuerzas para no mandarlo al demonio. Se acerca a la ventanilla del coche. -Tienes suerte de que la gente a la que quieres, estén vivos. Ojalá que no pases por lo mismo. Disfruta que los tienes en vida, amalos, diles que los quieres y pasa mas tiempo con ellos. Porque nunca sabes cómo pueden ser las vueltas de la vida.-Le hablaba Rick con tranquilidad y seriedad.

-Hmmmm. Que contradictorio eres. Me dices que disfrute a los que quiero, pero por otra parte ustedes matan. ¿No?.

-No conoces la guerra Kyle. Tú solo disfrutas del éxito ajeno de ella.

-¿Quieres pelear imbécil?.

Kyle desciende de su coche para golpear a Rick. Lisa se le pone enfrente. -Si lo tocas te golpeo yo a tí Kyle.

-Tú cállate.

-Oye. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo Kyle?. Vuelve a tu coche y sigue viaje. No fastidies.-Le dice Rick con tranquilidad.

-Ja ja ja ja. Ella te protege y tu te escondes detrás. Eres una gallina.

-No hace falta implementar la violencia contigo. Eres un idiota sin corazón. ¿Por qué malgastar energía si tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que discutir con un bueno para nada como tú?.-Lo desafía Rick. -Hemos sufrido mucho. ¿Quieres continuar con tus blasfemias?. Hazlo tú sólo. Vámonos Lisa. No tiene sentido seguir hablando con este tipo. No tengo ganas de pelear.

A Lisa le costaba reaccionar. Por un lado le impresionó de tal manera la madurez con la cuál Rick, dominó la situación. Pero por otro lado le molestaba profundamente el que su amado ex piloto, con el que recién ha intimado por primera vez, sea insultado y molestado por una persona como Kyle. Sin mirar hacia atrás Rick continúa viaje solo hacia el apartamento. Lisa se acerca al coche.

-Si no fuera porque Rick está más allá del bien y del mal, te juro que te hubiera roto todos los huesos de varios golpes. Espero que jamás sufras la pérdida que a él le a tocado vivir.

-Bla bla bla bla. Nos vemos idiotas.

Kyle se aleja con su coche dejando a Lisa parada enfrente de la calle vacía. Ella va tras los pasos de Rick, quien se había alejado un poco. Caminaba tranquilo y pensativo. Con una paz interior que hasta a ella misma le sorprendía.

-Rick. ¡Rick!. Espera. ¿Cómo te...sientes?.-Le pregunta ella con un tono de preocupación.

Él detiene su marcha y ve serio a Lisa por unos segundos. Le acomoda sus rizos y un poco su flequillo. Y le da un beso en la frente. Ésa actitud además de hacerla sentirla bien, le sorprende completamente.

-Tengo hambre. Continuemos.

Lisa se sentía más a gusto que antes. Sentía una total admiración por Rick. Por su forma de pensar actual, como si todo lo que Kyle haya dicho no le hubiera afectado en nada. Daba indicio de una madurez adquirida a la que ella se sentía a gusto.

-No voy a negar que tengo bronca por las cosas que te dijo. ¿Cómo hiciste para no enojarte y mantenerte tranquilo?.

-No me interesó en absoluto las cosas que me ha dicho. Es un pobre tipo. Más que enojarme con él, siento lástima. Pone Minmei. Lo que le espera. Creo que me preocupo más por ella que por él.

Lisa lo toma de su mano para continuar caminata. -Tengo suerte de estar contigo. Me haces sentir más tranquila y feliz. No quiero separarme de ti.

-Ja ja ja. Yo tampoco.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento. Lisa deja las llaves en la cajita, Rick cuelga su saco de gabardina al igual que Lisa. Se dirige a la cocina y abre la olla. La comida estaba perfectamente bien conservada. Más allá de que sea horario de madrugada, la pareja tenía hambre. Rick prepara dos platos sirviendo el contenido con una cuchara de madera. Lisa se acerca a él y le da un abrazo por detrás. -Oh... Lisa...

-Tengo suerte...mucha suerte...de tenerte aquí...me has hecho una mujer feliz...No quiero dejarte ir nunca más...

Rick deja la cuchara a un lado. La abraza y le da un beso a sus labios acorralandola contra la pared. -Tú eres más bonita de lo que pensaba. Ahora sí me disculpas necesito calentar la comida niña.

-Ja ja ja ja. Por supuesto.

Le da un beso a sus labios. Y pone un plato en el microondas para calentar su contenido.

Mientras se calienta, Lisa se sirve un vaso de agua y bebe un poco. Le convida a Rick.

-Necesitamos definir una operación exitosa para ANA-6.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-Necesitamos los planos del sitio.

-Los tengo bebé.

-Ja ja. Siempre tan atenta.

-Igual Caan debe conocer cada uno de los módulos de la base.

-¿Cómo que módulos?.

-Claro. ANA-6 fue una base construída con módulos que se fueron ensamblados a medida que la misma crecía en capacidad.

-Como la estación espacial MIR.

-Exacto.

-¿Y el sistema de antenas parabólicas?.

-Fue algo posterior. La idea era instalar un sistema de antenas parabólicas, para enviar señales al espacio profundo.

El microondas se detiene. Y Rick saca un plato caliente de comida. -Ten.

-Gracias Rick.

-Ahora me toca a mí.

Rick se sirve un plato y lo pone a calentar. Continuaban con la charla.

-¿Qué tanto crees que pueda funcionar?.-

-No lo sé. Todo es suposiciones que hago. Una vez que lleguemos allí, veremos lo que podremos hacer.-Le dice Lisa con un tono pensativo.

-¿Quieres que vaya?.

Ella lo ve un tanto preocupada. No pretendía que él fuese a ANA-6.

Ella se acerca a él y le acaricia su rostro. -Depende de ti. Dejaste de volar. ¿Seguro quieres volver?.

-No sé. Me podría costar mucho luego de la pérdida de Roy y de los chicos.

 **Flashback de Rick Hunter**.

Luego de la batalla en la que Roy desapareciera y Max y Ben pierdan la vida.

Rick Hunter sumido dentro de su tristeza y desorbitado y completamente fuera de sí, golpeaba el piso. Lisa frente a él lo veía como se desquitaba lleno de dolor. Ella se arrodilla frente a él y sin importarle ensuciarse su uniforme lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Conteniendo sus lágrimas. Una escena épica que todos los allí presentes recordarán para siempre. Cuando la entonces Comandante Lisa Hayes lo contuvo escuchando el llanto desconsolado, del joven piloto en inmediaciones del Hangar.

Días después, recluido en su apartamento la única persona que lo visitaba era ella.

Lisa ingresa y lo ve sentado en el medio del living, con una sudadera sucia, pestilente y sin bañarse durante varios días. A ella no le importo.

Lisa toma asiento en un sofá de la sala.

-Rick. ¿Hasta cuando te seguirás haciendo mal?. Por favor. Detente. Mira como te encuentras. Estás lastimado, hambriento y sucio. Quiero ayudarte. ¡No puedo...-Ella lloraba dentro de la oscuridad de ése sitio- verte así!. ¡El piloto más valiente que he conocido ahora sumido en una depresión!. Todos queríamos a Roy. A Max y a Ben. ¡Imagínate como debe estar Miriya!.

Ella se acerca a él arrodillándose y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. ¡Te pido que despiertes!. ¡TE ORDENO QUE SALGAS DE AQUI!. ¡A enfrentarte a la vida!. Yo sé que es una mierda todo esto. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo sola!. ¡Te necesito Rick!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Te...necesito!.-Acogonada lloraba en silencio a su lado. Rick se arrodilla y automáticamente le da un abrazo fuerte. Ambos se abrazan mutuamente y no se despegaron nunca más. -Gracias Lisa. Tú eres mi ángel.

El resto es historia. Él promovido a Coronel y ella ocupando el lugar de Gloval. Juntos dominando la situación del SDF-1.

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

-Fue muy duro. Creo que si no hubiese sido por ti, hubiera terminado ahorcado.

-¡Ayyy Rick!. No digas ése tipo de cosas. Me ponen mal.

-Lo se lo sé. Lo siento mucho.-Le dice él luego de escucharse la campanilla del microondas. Saca su plato lleno de comida y ambos se acomodan en la mesa del living comedor. Una botella de vino media vacía y una botella de agua, acompaña a la cena.

Rick prueba el primer bocado. Era delicioso. -Mmmm. Rico.

-Ja ja. Muy rico Rick. De verdad.

-Agradezcamos que podemos cenar juntos. Y continuar sobreviviendo.

Ella le apoya una mano sobre la de él.-Yo agradezco principalmente el momento juntos que pudimos pasar recién. Debo admitir algo. Pero desde aquella vez, cuando te ví allí en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, siempre tuve el anhelo de estar contigo siempre. Y de pasar una vida juntos. Pero nuestro momento fue cuando me rescataste de Sara.

Allí empecé a verte con otros ojos.-Lisa se llevaba a la boca un poco de comida.

-Si. Creo que ése fue un gran momento para nosotros. ¿Ironico no?. Yo te salve una vez y tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo.

Lisa sonreía. Lo veía con mucha más soltura que antes. Cada vez Rick estaba siendo más extrovertido con ella.

Disfrutaban de la cena juntos. Llegaba el momento del postre. Unas ricas frutas, transplantadas de una pequeña huerta, que Lisa tenía fuera de su apartamento.

-Ricas frutas.

-Siiii. Son deliciosas. Plantadas por mi.

-De algo hay que vivir.

-Ja ja ja.

-Espero que podamos descansar.-Le mencionaba Rick comiendo un poco de mandarina.

-Yo también. Estoy cansada. Fue un día muy intenso.

-¿Te refieres a lo "nuestro"?.

-Aparte de eso.-Le respondía acariciándolo de su quijada y dándole un beso a su mejilla.

Luego del postre, Rick procede a lavar la vajillas.

-Entro a la ducha Rick. ¿Quieres descansar un poco?.

-Por favor. Avísame cuando salgas. Tal vez me quedé dormido.

Ella se acerca de forma sensual hacia él. -Mira que no me haré responsable si te llego a robar algún beso.

-Robame lo que quieras.

Ella le encaja un beso apasionado. Y emite una pequeña carcajada pícara. Se dirige al baño. Se quita sus ropas y se mete en la ducha. Hace correr el agua y se da un baño rápido, ya que hay escasez de agua en la nave.

 **"-Espero que no esté soñando. Lo hicimos. Y él no se sintió incómodo. Al contrario se sintió a gusto conmigo. Como si tuviera total confianza. Fue hermoso y es para festejar. No aún. Debemos aprender a separar nuestras funciones. Él parece que lo entiende perfectamente. Estoy tan feliz. Rick...al final eres mío. ¡Te gané maldita celebridad!. Lo hiciste sufrir pero él conmigo no sufrirá. Al contrario, se enamorará y seremos felices para siempre. Nos respetaremos mutuamente y nos llevaremos bien. Tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero el amor triunfará por sobre todas las cosas."**

El agua corría por todo su sexy cuerpo. Se limpiaba en sus partes y sus pechos. Se toqueteaba un poco y podía aún sentir la sensación de Rick.

Pero algo sucede. La cortina se abre y Rick irrumpe en ella. Lisa sorprendida lo ve desnudo.

-¡Rick!. ¿Qué haces?...hmmm.

Él la comienza a besarla profundamente. Rompe el beso y la ve a sus ojos, un poco con dificultad a causa del extenso vapor que había allí.

Ella disfrutaba el tenerlo allí a su lado. -Lisa...lo siento. Es que yo...

-No me esperaba esto. Creí que estabas cansado. No quería molestarte. Pero veo que tenías ganas de estar aquí conmigo.

-Pense y me dije que sería ridículo quedarme dormido, mientras tú te bañabas aquí solita. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor estar aquí contigo y tenerte nuevamente entre mis manos y experimentar de nuevo lo que tuvimos hace unas horas?.

Ella lo abraza hacia él. Y le susurra en su oreja. -Hazme el amor todo el tiempo que aguantemos. Quiero que me penetres aquí. Tómame Rick. Hazlo. Ahora.

Él se acomoda por detrás y le introduce su masculino y tieso elemento dentro de su femeneidad que la representaba, tan tangante y sedienta. Podía sentirlo venir y aquella sensación de placer volvía a despertarse dentro suyo.

-¡Aaaayyyyyyy! Rick...Qué hermoso. Dame más. Más profundo por favor. ¡Ah!. ¡Ahhhhhh!... siiiii.

Él continuaba con las constantes embestidas bajo el correr del agua de la ducha. Él cierra el grifo para ahorrar agua y se podía escuchar claramente los golpeteos de sus muslos con el trasero de Lisa, salpicando agua por todos lados. Su trasero firme era sostenido y ligeramente abierto con sus manos, disfrutando de aquella vista y de los gemidos constantes de su compañera, ocasionando que cada vez se excite más.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaaahhh!. Rick...más...¡Dame!. Que rico. Rico. ¡Sigue! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!.

Él le susurra en su oreja y le lame y muerde con delicadeza. -Eres mía.

-Y... tú mío. Ufff...

Rick decide continuar un poco más y estaba a punto de culminar nuevamente pero ellase desprende de él. Se arrodilla en la ducha. -Quiero beber tu "leche". Déjame degustarme.

Lisa le hace sexo oral atragantandose llegando al tope de su garganta. Lo lamía y masajeaba masturbandolo. Lo escupía y lo lamía en la punta.

-Lisa. Voy a "bañarte".

-¡Hazlo!. ¡Quiero recibir mi ración!.

Ya siendo más sucio Rick eyacula dándole en su boca todo lo que pudo. La boca de Lisa estaba lleno de fresco esperma que podía beber. Se lo traga y culmina lamiendo todo el tieso amigo de Rick. Se pone de pie. Y abre el grifo. Se lava su boca dejando que el agua caiga en su rostro. Rick en agradecimiento le besa su cuello. Lisa luego su boca con lengua y de forma apasionada.

-Te amo.

 **"-Uyyyyy. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Debo decirle?. Bueno. Si. Le digo. Pero que no suene en serio. Me gusta pero no sé si la amo.**

-Te quiero...-Le responde él.

Lisa se dió cuenta. Sintió una leve molestia pero comprendió que estaba intentando ser sensato con ella.

-Este es nuestro momento. No se lo cuentes a nadie. Es nuestro secreto.

-Nuestra intimidad no debe conocerla nadie.

-Gracias.

Ella se funde en un abrazo debajo de la ducha. Ambos disfrutando de aquel momento único.

Ambos se enjabonan sus cuerpos aseandose.

-Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir aquí.

-Aguarda un poco Rick. Nos secamos y dormimos.

Él le lame su hombro y se lo muerde.

-¡Ay! Rick... eres un salvaje.-Le sonríe de forma pícara.

-Tengo mi lado salvaje.

-Ja ja ja ja. Yo también.¿Quieres continuarlo en la cama y conocerlo. Y será lo último de éste día. Ya que debes estar muy cansado al igual que yo.-Le pregunta ella provocandolo.

-No se. Creo que puedo.

Ambos se secan sus cuerpos.

Desnudos se dirigen a la cama. Ella se acomoda en el medio. Rick se acurruca cerca de ella e inician un beso de pasión. Se besan apasionadamente y ella juguetea con su amigo que nuevamente estaba tieso. Empezaba otra vuelta y continuaron haciéndolo durante varios largos minutos, en diferente tipo de posiciones y realizando cosas mucho más referidas al sexo duro que no hace falta describir.

Luego de terminar exahustos se miraban mutuamente. Fueron momentos eróticos muy intensos.

Ella se acerca a él y le besa su boca. -Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz. Siempre solí ser tímida. Fantaseaba con momentos así.

-¿Sabes que yo también?. Creo que nos hemos encontrado.

-No haría esto con cualquiera. Tres veces en un día demasiado para mi.

-Si. Y para mí también.

Lisa se dirige al baño a lavarse. Luego al salir Rick hace lo mismo. Se acuestan bajo las sábanas y se acurrucan desnudos.

Ella se apoya sobre él, acariciando con sus dedos su pecho y parte alta de su abdomen.

-Rick...¿Por qué no antes?. ¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar?.

-No estaba seguro de que esto podría funcionar apropiadamente. Estaba triste de lo que sucedió. Necesitaba tiempo para despejarme. Creí que Minmei podría ser una grata compañía, pero después me di cuenta que todo fue una farsa. Todo una pantalla para conseguir su éxito. Me sentí un miserable.

-Rick. No lo eres. No digas esas cosas horribles. Eres un buen chico. Grato y de buen corazón. Me di cuenta de eso cuando me salvaste en Sara. Y bueno...aquella situación cuando nos capturaron. ¿Recuerdas?. Aquél beso. Para espantar a los Zentraedis.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Ya te gustaba. Desde ahí. Recuerdo como fue. "Porque prefiero hacerlo contigo"

Ambos se dormían y relajados se abrazaban mutuamente.

Momentos muy intensos han pasado ellos dos. Pero para suerte de Lisa todo había llegado. Sus plegarias en base a obtener a Rick y traerlo a su "nido de amor" había sido un éxito.

 **"-Parece un sueño. Yo aquí acostada con él. Durmiendo y soñando para un mejor mañana. Pero las batallas, nuestra situación actual camino a la Luna. Dentro de todo y más allá de nuestra calamitosa situación con el SDF-1, nos tenemos el uno al otro. No quiero cometer ningún error."-.**

Ella le acaricia su rostro en el medio de la oscuridad y se acurruca para empezar a dormir.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 ** _Atención al lector:_** **_Éste capítulo tiene alto contenido erótico._**

Horas más tarde...

 ** _Crucero de batalla Meltradi de la decimoquinta flota._**

En un despacho lúgubre, Camir observaba las estrellas. Pensativa mente se llenaba de preguntas.

Sus mayores incógnitas, eran con respecto a los humanos. Su forma de ser y el motivo de su existencia. Su bronca disminuía y aumentaba a medida que pensaba ciertas cosas.

Ella era una Almirante experimentada. Pero su pelea con Azonia la recluyó completamente llendose sola a la deriva en el espacio, en búsqueda del SDF-1 con su flota.

Al encontrarlo jamás dudó en capturarlo. Su obsesión por conocerlo por dentro y su tripulación, era lo que le provocaba el insitar a atacarlo hasta capturarlo. Pero le costaba entender las técnicas de vuelo de sus adversarios, que de por si eran muy superiores a sus pilotos Meltradis.

 **"-Que mala suerte que tengo. Cada vez que quiero llegar a ellos y capturarlos, todos sus escuadrones derrotan a los míos. Debo conseguir algo.** **Algún método que me sea eficaz. Seulos** **tiene la clave".**

 ** _Última reunión hace horas atrás._**

Seulos era el único Zentran entre las Meltran. Su propósito es el de asesorar a las flotas de Camir.

Camir lo respetaba por ser un estratega valioso.

-Estan mejor organizados y de alguna forma pueden anticiparse a nuestros movimientos. Lo que sucede es que al tener Meltradis y Zentraedis en sus flotas, mejoran sustancialmente sus técnicas.-Le explicaba Seulos a Camir y a sus subordinados.

Ella observaba su postura y la forma en la que hablaba y gesticulaba sus manos. Su forma tranquila de explicar los hechos, le despertaba un cierto interés especial más allá de ser un Zentraedi.

Se rumorea de que él tuvo contacto con los Humanos en el SDF-1. En realidad fue cierto pero para ella, era un simple rumor.

Necesitaba confirmar si realmente Seulos, tuvo contacto con los micronianos.

Al culminar la reunión, ella se acerca a él.

-Seulos. Te espero en mi despacho en tres horas aproximadamente.

-Ok Almirante.

 **Tres horas después...**

Seulos llega a la entrada del despacho de Camir. Dos guardias Meltradis estaban custodiando la entrada. Él amablemente, se presenta para ingresar.

-Estimadas. La Almirante Camir me espera.

Una de ellas asiente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación con poca simpatía. Con un intercomunicador dan aviso.

-Almirante. Seulos está aquí.

Camir aprieta un botón de su tablero para activar el altavoz. -Hagalo pasar.

La puerta hidráulica se abre hacia los costados en mitades. Seulos ingresa al despacho y ésta se cierra por detrás.

-Seulos. Toma asiento.-Le indicaba ella de forma amable.

-¿Qué desea Almirante?.

Seulos de por si era atractivo. Su cabello era rubio, ojos verdes y de buena contextura física.

Camir también poseía un atractivo. Su cabello era fuscia y sus ojos eran amarillos. Tenía una cabellera muy voluminosa y lacio, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su cintura.

Su contextura femenina era voluptuosa, de grandes pechos y un trasero remarcado y un poco voluminoso. Era fibroso su cuerpo como si se tratara de una mujer fitness.

-Necesito que me digas algo y quiero que me seas sincero.

-Si.

-¿Es cierto los rumores con respecto a que has tenido contacto con la protocultura microniana?.-Le consulta Camir.

Seulos no era un Zentraedi de responder sin seguridad. Pero la pregunta de Camir un poco lo incomodaba.

-¿Qué necesita saber con respecto a la protocultura?.-Intentando esquivar un poco la pregunta.

-Quiero que me respondas la simple pregunta que te hice. ¿Has tenido contacto si o no?.-Le vuelve a preguntar con más énfasis.

Seulos la ve con una mirada penetrante. Él se pone de pie y se acerca a ella. Camir no era de intimidarse tan fácilmente, pero en éste caso particular Seulos si le generaba algo. -Si quieres saber la respuesta, es si.

-Ok...¿Y qué es eso a lo que le llaman "Cultura"?.

-¿Quieres saberlo?.

-Pues aquí estamos.

Seulos tomaba asiento nuevamente. -Es la forma en la que los humanos se conectan entre sí. Por intermedio de sus "órganos reproductivos".

Camir intentaba comprender a lo que se refería Seulos. -¿Qué aparatos reproductivos me estás hablando?. Nosotros fuimos creados por clonación.

-Almirante. Los seres humanos micronianos, reúnen nuestras mismas características genéticas. Somos su reflejo como ellos el nuestro. Lo que tienes entre tus piernas, es a lo que ellos llaman Vagina. Y nuestro carnoso miembro le llaman Pene.

Al iniciar el proceso el pene de un hombre microniano crece de tal forma, que se puede dar inicio a la fornicación.

Camir prestaba atención a lo que Seulos le explicaba. Intentaba comprender el grandioso poder de los micronianos.

Curiosa le pregunta. ;-¿Y tú has tenido la posibilidad de realizar Cultura?.

-No totalmente. Pero si con los labios superiores. A lo que yo llamaría un proceso incompleto de Cultura. Un simple beso.

-Muestrame.

Seulos se sorprende ante lo solicitado por Camir.

-¿Esta segura?.-Siendo incrédulo con ella.

-Quiero descubrir su poder. Quiero sentirlo. Necesito saber con que nos enfrentamos.

-Almirante, le advierto. Al realizar "Cultura" es muy peligroso. Es un poder que hasta cierto punto desconozco dentro de nuestros límites conocidos de nuestra ciencia.

-Pues.-Ella se acerca a él. -No tengo problema de superar los límites. Hagámoslo. Quiero hacer "Cultura" contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo. Pero te advierto. No es fácil. Puedes sufrir un cambio mental bastante importante. Bien. Primero debes quitarte tu traje. Quedarte al desnudo.

Camir tenía puesto un traje de un material similar al látex de color verde. El cual le torneaba su figura sexy.

Apretando un botón el traje pierde adherencia en su cuerpo debido a un método de estática y éste cede dejándola al desnudo. No sintió vergüenza.

Eso hizo que Seulos automáticamente le agarrase un sentimiento de excitación, que él desconocía hasta entonces.

Se quita su ropa y Camir puede notar el erecto pene de él llegando a un tamaño muy acordé para el momento sexual.

-Vaya. Es automático.

Seulos se acerca a ella. Podía sentir su calor. Su cutis era casi perfecto sin ninguna marca y eso que ella tenía bastantes años, centenos así por decirlo.

-Bien. Ahora debemos frotar nuestros labios. Es a lo que los humanos llaman beso.

-¿Beso?.-Le pregunta ella curiosa.

-Si. Así es. Un beso. Debes rozar los labios con los míos.

-Ok.

Ambos acercan sus labios. Camir siente la suavidad de los labios de Seulos. Era un contacto simple y monótono. Ella aleja su rostro. -¿Listo?. ¿Eso es todo?.

-No Camir. Espera. Debes hacerlo así. Déjame mostrarte. -Él toma con sus manos el rostro de Camir. Y la ayudaba a sincronizar un poco el beso. Que se tornaba apasionado.

Los besos continuaban. Cada vez siendo más apasionados. Al principio a Camir le costó un poco sincronizar.

 ** _"-¿Qué me está pasando?. Es un poder extraordinario. Siento como cosquilleos en mi vientre y mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal._**

Al culminar el beso. Camir cambia completamente su actitud. Siendo un poco más devota y más adorable que de costumbre.

-Seulos. ¿Éste es el gran poder de los micronianos?.-Le pregunta ella asombrada.

-Así es Almirante.

-Es... extraordinario.-Le dice ella con un tono de felicidad. -Ahora entiendo. Ellos se sienten libres y felices. No tienen miedo de seguir adelante y no se frustran. Quiero continuar.

-¿Segura?.

-Si. ¿Qué paso viene ahora?.

-Bueno. En teoría debería penetrarla. Por allí. Por su vagina.

-¿Cuál crees que es la posición más cómoda?.

Seulos observaba el despacho. No había ningún sitio cómodo como un sofa o una cama. Solo estaba su escritorio que de por si estaba lleno de botones.

-Pues podríamos hacerlo en tu escritorio. Tú te apoyas sin apretar los botones y yo lo hago desde atrás.

-No. Quiero verte al rostro y tal vez besarte.

-Entonces puedes tomar asiento en el tablero. Y de esa forma podría hacerlo por delante.

-Si. Mejor así. Espera un segundo.

 ** _"-Las guardias deben irse. Si ellas se enteran de éste poder extraordinario, puedo ser rehén de las circunstancias"._**

Ella se acerca a la puerta y aprieta un botón de un intercomunicador. -Estimadas. Pueden descansar.

-Almirante, ¿Segura?. ¿Seulos es de confiar?.

-Si. No se preocupen. Él me está instruyendo en base a estrategias de batalla. Pueden retirarse. No quiero que nadie éste por aquí cerca. Esperen a mi orden.

Las guardias Meltradis no estaban muy conformes con la respuesta de su Almirante. Pero no les quedó otra que obedecer sus órdenes. Una de ellas siendo más cautelosa le responde; -Ok. Tenga cuidado. No confíe tanto en ése Zentraedi.

-Lo tendre en cuenta. Gracias.

Camir vuelve a lo que estaba con Seulos. Ella lo abraza nuevamente. -Ok. Continuemos.

-Debemos seguir con el beso. Y luego dejemos que el resto haga lo suyo.

-¿El resto?.

-Sólo dejémoslo llevar. ¿Si?.

-Ok.-Le responde ella no tan convencida.

Ambos inician nuevamente un beso de pasión. Esta vez fue mejor que el de antes y mejor sincronizado.

Seulos le masajeaba sus pechos que de por si eran de un tamaño enorme. Eso le generó a Camir una leve molestia. Le dolió.

-Ay. Seulos. Me duelen. Me duele que me los toques.

-Lo siento. Solo hago lo que he visto.

-Ok... ¿Podremos ahora?.-Le rogaba un poco sonrojada.

-Si. Lo haremos despacio.

Camir se acomoda en el escritorio. Ella abre sus piernas. Su femeneidad era virgen y Seulos también.

Por ser el primero él acomoda su cabeza en la entrada. -¿Lista?.

-Hazlo.

Al insertarlo de forma lenta Camir emite un pequeño grito seguido de un gemido.

-¡Ayyyyyyy!. Espera espera. Me duele.

-Lo siento.-Le dice él.

-Pero quiero que sigas.-Le dice ella acariciando su rostro. -Sigue. Tengo ganas.

-Almirante yo no quiero lastimarla. Mire que en teoría si jamás copuló, al principio por cuestiones fisiológicas puede doler, inclusive sangrar.

-Hazlo. Lo más despacio que puedas.

-Ok.

Seulos lo intentaba nuevamente, introduciendolo y a mitad de recorrido, Camir eleva un pequeño suspiro respirando hondo y luego un leve gemido.

 **"-¡Ayyyyy! ¿Qué es esto maldición?. Es algo extraordinario. Sin ningún motivo."**

-¿Se encuentra bien Almirante?.

-Siiii.-Le responde con una voz fina. -Sigue por favor. No te detengas. Esto es algo asombroso. ¿Tú que sientes?.

-No sé. Como un cosquilleo en mis brazos y fuertes latidos en mi corazón.

-Prosigue... ¡Ah!...Si...hazlo...

Seulos la embestía con delicadeza, sin lastimarla dentro de sus posibilidades. Tenían sexo de forma pausada y tranquila por ser por primera vez. Él se acerca a a su rostro y la apretujaba para besarla a sus labios. Ella se dejaba e intentaba seguirle el ritmo. La levanta abrazandola hacia él y acorralandola contra la pared.

Mantuvieron aquella posición solamente durante un largo tiempo. Se les despertaban sentimientos de deseo mutuamente. Ella disfrutaba por primera vez el tener sexo como todo ser humano lo haría.

-Esto es cultura...de saberlo...lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera...

-No se puede...ufff. Almirante... Solo Meltran y Zentran pueden complementarse...

-No hables...ay...ay... perderás...el aliento...¿Qué sigue ahora?.

-Ahora...cuando sienta necesidad de expulsar todo mi fluido, debo hacerlo por fuera...

-¿Por qué?. Hazlo dentro.

-¡No!...-Cada embestía que le proporcionaba a Camir le quitaba el aliento.-Tengo entendido que...si lo hago engendrarás un ser dentro tuyo.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?. ¡Sueltame!.-Le gritaba enceguecida por el temor a lo dicho por él.

-Ok.

Ambos se separan...Seulos cae al suelo y Camir desnuda intenta no caerse. Se sostenía de donde podía. Estaba sudada y cansada. Intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Eres un torpe Seulos!. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.-Le recriminaba entre una mezcla de sentimientos entre odio y tristeza. Casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No sucederá nada Almirante!. Mientras lo haga fuera de usted no engendrará. Tranquilícese. Venga. Tomé mi mano.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda!.-Le recriminaba enfadada. -Vistete y lárgate de mi despacho. ¡Ahora!. Hemos terminado.

-Ok...-Le responde él con monotonía y sin sentimientos. Se limpiaba como podía y se volvía a ponerse sus ropas en silencio.

Pero antes de irse le habla. -Se lo advertí Almirante. Es un poder extraordinario sin precedentes. Debe usarlo con responsabilidad. Esto es a lo que ellos llaman Amor. El amor todo lo vence inclusive al odio. Por eso su sociedad es tan perseverante. Siempre triunfará por sobre todas las cosas, sin importar las consecuencias. No importa cuántas veces los ataquemos, ellos siempre aprenderán de sus errores y tratarán de ser mejores y superarse así mismos. Todo con amor.

Ésa es su arma secreta. Disculpe si le hice pasar un mal momento, no volverá a suceder. Me retiro.

Seulos abría la escotilla y la cerraba luego de retirarse. Pensaba en lo sucedido con Camir.

 **"-Cuando quiere me genera aquél sentimiento de "Cultura" que me resulta difícil de entender"**.

Seulos caminaba por inmediaciones del crucero de batalla. Observa por una ventana al espacio y ve las demás naves de la decimoquinta flota.

 **"-Tanto poder y desperdiciarlo en aquellos Micronianos. ¿Qué más da?. Las fuerzas de Breetai están perdidas. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con aquél Fold?.**

 **"-Mejor** **me iré de aquí. Ya no tengo nada que hacer en éste sitio."**

Seulos se dirigía a su nave personal en el puerto espacial, dentro del crucero insignia de Camir.

Una Meltradi observa su partida y da aviso.

-¡Almirante!.

Ella vuelve en si y atiende el llamado. -Si. ¿Diga?.

-Seulos se está llendo.

-¿Qué Seulos que...?.-Ella intentaba entrar en si.

No podía creer que con el primer ser que había tenido ése importante acto de poder, se estaba retirando de la nave. -¡No lo dejen ir!.

-Ya es tarde Almirante. Está fuera de nuestro alcance. Ha activado la hipervelocidad.

-¡Maldición!.-Se enojaba y golpeaba el tablero destruyéndolo nuevamente. -¡Mierda de tablero!. ¿Otra vez?.

Ella se sienta en el suelo flexionando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas, haciéndose bolita. -Seulos...¿Por qué?. Yo solo quería...quería...un poco de compasión.-Lloraba ella en silencio. -¡Bah! ¡Qué más da!. Ella se levantaba del suelo como un resorte. Se dirige a un especie de baño que consistía en una cápsula y se lavaba su cuerpo, desinfectandolo completamente. Se secaba con una técnica de calor seco, al estilo de un sauna y se colocaba nuevamente su traje.

 ** _Flota de Breetai._**

En el crucero de batalla, ingenieros intentaban recomponer el sistema de comunicaciones y el que ocasionaba la transposición espacial.

Él no estaba de buenas. Reunido en una sala con Exedore definían su rumbo para reencontrarse con el SDF-1.

Él crucero de Breetai estaba mejor cuidado que las demás naves, que aún continuaban con sus reparaciones.

-¿Cómo andan las reparaciones?.-Preguntaba Breetai.

-Tenemos un inconveniente con el calibrador de coordenadas señor. Está siendo sometido a contantes pruebas, pero nuestros soportes computacionales, no logran desencriptar las coordenadas que la Capitana Hayes nos brindó en su momento. Es de otro lenguaje.

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro, analizando posibles soluciones alternativas. -¿Qué hay del positron?.

-Señor con mi respeto, el positron tiene un sistema de calibración de otra escala.

-Usenlo. Podemos readaptarlo. Es nuestra única forma de ganar tiempo. Debemos definir alguna equivalencia de coordenadas, que se aproximen a la información brindada por la Capitana Hayes.

-Se lo brindaré a ingeniería.

-Gracias Exedore.

-A sus órdenes señor.

Exedore se retiraba de la sala. Breetai caminaba hacia la ventana y observaba a demás naves de batallas, postradas en puertos espaciales.

 **"-Espero que estén bien. Camir es muy peligrosa. Su brote de locura con respecto a la Protocultura puede inducirla a acabar con el SDF-1."**

-¡Señor!.-Se comunica un oficial.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Se acerca una nave pequeña personal. Creo que es nuestro agente.

Breetai activa los monitores y las cámaras exteriores. -Parece ser que se trata de Seulos. Déjenlo acoplarse a nosotros.

-Si señor.

Seulos tiene contacto con la flota de Breetai. Se comunica directamente con él.

-Aqui Seulos señor.

-Pasa. Está es tu casa.

-Señor...¿Usted se ha...?.

La última vez que Seulos se fue, Breetai ni se había micronizado.

-Si...larga historia. Acércate aquí así me cuentas las nuevas.

-Si señor. Ya estoy acoplandome.

 **Minutos después...**

Seulos llega al despacho de Breetai. Allí Exedore estaba presente también.

-Señores.

-Seulos. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?.

-Un poco complicado. Pero bien.

-Bien. Hablemos de lo importante. ¿Qué conclusiones sacaste con Camir?.

-A ver. Cómo decirlo. Ella es un tanto pasional. Quiso comprender un poco los conceptos básicos de las relaciones entre humanos, pero al extremo. Ella lo pidió y más o menos le mostré.

Exedore y Breetai se miraban entre ellos un tanto confundidos. -A ver si me deja entender un poco Seulos, recién menciono algo de "relaciones extremas".-Le hablaba Exedore...

-Tuve sexo con Camir. A lo que ustedes le llaman Cultura.

Breetai estaba asombrado por la declaración de Seulos. -No lo puedo creer. ¿Tuviste "cultura" con...?.

-¡Oh por favor Almirante!. Hablemos con propiedad. Sexo. ¡SEEEXOOOOO!. Basta de decir "Cultura" aquello, cultura lo otro. ¡Me tienen cansado con lo básico que somos de mente!. Es así. Sexo. Relaciones sexuales. ¿Esta mal?. No... creo que no.

-¿Y a usted le gustó?.- Le pregunta Exedore curioso.

-Necesito un trago...-Le responde él.

-Ja. Bingo.

-¿Qué?.-Intentaba comprender Seulos a lo dicho por Exedore.

-Mire no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que le gustó pero no terminó como esperaba. Eso se llama rechazo e insatisfacción. Estoy intentando comprender al igual que usted, las relaciones entre humanos micronianos, que ya de por si es muy complejo. Pero, ¿Tener sexo con una Meltradi?. Ya va más allá de nuestro entendimiento.

-Deme ése trago. Y le diré todo lo que necesitan saber.

-Dele la bebida Exedore y que hable. No puedo perder tiempo con estas charlas de bar.-Le responde Breetai un tanto molesto.

-Almirante. ¡Esto!. No es una charla de bar. ¿Me ha oído?. Ahora estamos en problemas. Por que Camir debe estar más desenfrenada que nunca.

-¡Entonces vamos al grano!.

Exedore traía una botella de una bebida muy fuerte, de contenido alcohólico. Le servía una copa.

-Hable.

-Ok. Pero primero déjeme beber éste trago.

-¡Pues hágalo ahora!. Tengo prisa.-Le responde Breetai molesto.

Seulos abre la botella y se sirve un trago. La bebida de por sí era muy fuerte.

-Listo..

-¿Qué ha sucedido con Camir?.

-Ya se los dije. Hice lo que hice con ella. Eso es todo. Pero he notado que tiene un muy buen arsenal. Varios cruceros de batalla listos para cualquier intervención.

Breetai recibe un llamado desde el área de comunicaciones.

-Señor. Camir quiere hablar con usted.

-Seulos vete de aquí. Ocultate.

-Ok.

-Anchor pásame el llamado a mi despacho.

-Si Almirante Breetai.

A través de la pantalla aparecía la imagen de Camir. -Breetai viejo amigo.

-No soy tu amigo ahora Camir. ¿Qué quieres?

-Seulos Gjorki, estaba en mi nave hasta hace más de media hora y ahora se ha ido. ¿Está por allí?.

-Aqui no está Camir.

Ella se siente frustrada por la respuesta de Breetai. -Bueno. Si llegas a verlo, dile que lo estoy buscando.

Breetai sorprendido por la reacción y el comentario de Camir, prefiere seguirle la corriente. -Ok. Te daré aviso.

-Gracias.

La comunicación cesa.

Seulos se sale de su escondite. Exedore y Breetai ven a Seulos asombrados. -¿Qué le hiciste a Camir?. Parece como que no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

 **Crucero de batalla de Camir.**

Al momento de cortar la comunicación con Breetai, ella toma asiento en su puesto. Se empieza a masajear su cabeza y apenada pensaba en él. **"-¿Qué es ésta sensación?. Me siento mal. Pero no le veo una explicación. Es como una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio. No comprendo. Debe tener un tipo de significado."**

 **SDF-1. Horas de la mañana.** **Apartamento de Lisa Hayes.**

Luego de la última noche intensa, Rick se despertó, se salió de la cama con delicadeza, para no despertar a Lisa. Se puso sus boxers.

Se dirige al baño y se lava la cara y los dientes. Aún estaba un poco perplejo por la situación vivida con ella durante éstas últimas horas. Su cabeza era una confusión constante e intentaba centrarse en sus emociones.

 **"-Entiendo que le gusto pero ¿Amarme?. Ayyy Lisa. Ojalá podría decir lo mismo pero no tuve opción que mentirte. Eres hermosa, talentosa y agradable. ¿Qué tengo yo que te hago encenderte?. Ni siquiera sé si fui bueno en la cama contigo."**

Pero no se percató de que ella ya se había despertado. Estaba tan concentrado dentro de sus pensamientos que ella se le aparece por detrás con un abrazo enorme. Le susurra algo a su oreja.

-Buenos días... amor de mi vida.

-Bu...bu...buenos días Lisa...

Ella se le pone al lado y toma su cepillo de dientes. Le pone pasta de dientes y empieza a cepillarselos. Rick la miraba de costado. Al terminar ella le da un abrazo y un leve beso a sus labios.

-¿Has dormido bien?.

-Si. Por suerte.

-Ya veo. Bueno. Haremos el desayuno. Fue muy intenso lo de anoche. Ja ja. Mmm. Pero no creas que será fácil que nos resistamos, pero soy muy profesional. En nuestras funciones lo más distante posible. ¿Si hermoso?.

-Si si...no habrá problema.-Le responde él un tanto confundido.

Ella le da otro beso a sus labios. -Bueno. Cuando termines aquí, avísame así puedo ingresar.

-Ok. Te dejo.

Lisa caminaba hacia su dormitorio. Vestida con una bata sentía felicidad en su corazón. Observaba estática la cama con todas sus sábanas desordenadas. Fue una noche mágica donde pudo sentir a Rick.

 **"-Rick...parece un sueño. Estuviste conmigo. En esta cama, en mi ducha y en mi despacho. ¿Tan difícil fue?. Por fin. No debo arruinarlo. Debo concentrarme a partir de ahora y hacerlo sentir bien, porque seguramente se debe estar haciendo un montón de preguntas."**

Rick se sale del baño. -Listo Lisa. Todo tuyo...-Rick la ve parada allí estática como una estatua. -¿Lisa?.

-¡Oh!. Si. ¿Rick?. ¿Ya has salido?.

-¿Todo en orden?.-Le pregunta él.

-Si...todo en orden.

-¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?.

-¡Si!. No estaría mal. -Le responde ella con una sonrisa. -Luego te ayudaré. Has de cuenta que es tu casa. Ya conoces la cocina.

-Perfecto.-Le responde él.

Rick se vestía con algo de ropa que había dejado en lo de Lisa por cualquier motivo. Una blusa y unos joogins que tenía en una recamara.

 **"-Este bien. Fue lo mejor en poco tiempo. Hemos experimentado algo asombroso y excitante. Tal vez me guste estar con ella. Si. No lo veo mal. ¿Lisa Hayes mi novia?. ¿A la que yo llamé Comadreja?. Ja ja ja ja. Que insulso que fuí. No pensaba que ella fuera tan abierta en el sexo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el...amor. Hasta parezco que soy mas introvertido que ella. ¿Tan lejos hemos llegado?. A penas en una noche hemos hecho mucho. Más sexo que con Minmei. Un momento. Con Minmei jamás he tenido nada. ¡No he tenido sexo con ella!**."

Rick se dirigía a la cocina. Le ponía café a la cafetera, para luego llenarla de agua y ponerla en funcionamiento. Mientras abre la nevera y observa unas ricas naranjas. Las toma y sobre una tabla, empieza a cortarlas con un cuchillo por la mitad, para luego exprimirlas.

Lisa sale del baño y se pone algo más cómodo. Una camisola rosa corta que le llegaba a los muslos. Para serle más sensual a Rick, no tenía nada de ropa interior por debajo. Con el pelo suelto se acerca a a la cocina a ayudar a Rick.

-Dejame ayudarte.

Rick la observaba con atención. Su esbelto cuerpo se marcaba por debajo de aquella prenda. Los cantos de su trasero contrastaba por debajo de su ropa al tomar algunos utensilios para preparar la mesa.

 **"-Le gustó mucho. Él me mira. No puedo ser tan obvia. Ja ja ja".**

Ella sonriente se dirige a la mesa del comedor. -Voy a preparar un café, jugo de naranja y acompañado de tostadas con manquetilla.

-Mmm. Que rico. -Vuelve a la cocina-¿Tan delicioso desayuno me harás?.-Le pregunta ella con un tono sensual acercándose a él.

-Si. Es lo que pensé.-Le responde en un tono monótono.

Ella acerca sus labios a los de él para besarlo levemente.

 **"-Se pone muy cachonda cuando quiere".**

-Continuemos con la preparación del desayuno mejor.-Le responde ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos mas o menos y ya estaban en la mesa desayunando. Ahora la charla era sus funciones.

-¿Ya tienes en mente las preguntas para Caan?.

-Si. Algo. La idea principal que nos de un panorama de cómo es la base, basándonos en los planos que tenemos a nuestra disposición. Organizar una operación y efectuarla.

-Ok.-Le responde él bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Rick. Con respecto a lo que nos ha sucedido, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Bien. Digo...fue muy lindo todo lo que ha sucedido ultimamente. No me esperaba que todo fuera tan repentino.

Ella le sonrie. -No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Es que...de verdad...me gustas mucho. No puedo evitarlo. Me siento bien contigo y después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo que menos espero es que pienses cualquier cosa de mi. ¿Sabes?. Me ha costado mucho juntar las fuerzas suficiente para no solo decirte que me agradas y te...amo... sino todo lo que "hemos" hecho.-Se avergonzaba pensando en toda la situación erótica por la que pasaron.

-Oye...tranquila. Es algo nuestro, ¿Si?. Creo que nadie por ahora debe saber que somos muy íntimos. ¿Tú que crees?.

-Tienes razón.-Ella bebía un sorbo de café. -Quiero que ésto se permanezca así. Sin sobresaltos. Quiero una relación sana y no descuidar nuestras funciones. ¿Podrá ser posible?.

-Yo creo que si Lisa. Si nos organizamos bien y sabremos separar nuestras funciones diarias con la vida privada, iremos por buen camino.

-Ya lo creo.-Le dice mirandolo a los ojos y apoyando su mano sobre la de él. -Bien. Terminemos lo más rápido posible. Son casi 9:30. A las 11:00 tenemos reunión con Caan.

-Si. Tienes razón. ¡Rápido!.

 **11:00 Hs.** **Sala de Reuniones de la sección 5.**

Nicolas Caan, Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes se encontraban en reunión en una sala de reuniones. Ya que Lisa no estaba muy a gusto con el despacho perteneciente a Gloval. Se saludaron de forma protrocolar y la reunión daba inicio.

-Ok. Cuentanos todo lo que sabes con respecto a ANA-6.

-Hace 2 años fue la última vez que ANA-6 estuvo en funcionamiento como un complemento a la base Luna construida en el año 2000. Compuesta por 23 modulos ensamblados formando una cruz casi perfecta cerca del Mar de la Tranquilidad, fue hecha como un sitio permanente para investigación del suelo Lunar. Pero el proyecto mas ambicioso del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, era el de instalar un sistema de antenas parabólicas para efectuar las comunicaciones con el espacio profundo potenciando el sistema defensa con respecto a cualquier amenaza extraterrestre.

Presté servicio en ella como mecánico en el área de mantenimiento y fui testigo de la llegada del primer VT a la base. Luego de éso, mi conocimiento de la base se basa principalmente en cómo funcionaba el sistema de comunicaciones. 25 antenas parabólicas dispuestas de forma simétrica son las que permitían comunicarnos con la Tierra y a la vez con Marte.

Lisa tomaba un vaso de agua. -¿Crees que puedes guiarnos al centro de mando para efectuar una comunicación triangular con La Tierra?.

-Creo que sí. Además viendo los planos, creo que podemos guiarnos.-Los observaba

-Entonces necesitamos que organicemos una operación para llegar a la base, poner en funcionamiento la misma y efectuar una comunicación con La Tierra. Lang puede ayudarnos para hacerla funcionar. ¿Estan de acuerdo?.-Preguntaba Lisa a ambos.

-Si Capitana Hayes. Yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Coronel?.-Le pregunta él.

-Desde luego.

-Bien. Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, como lider del escuadrón Skuul, deberás reunirte con los demás. Si necesitas de nuestra intervención, avísanos.

-Desde luego.

-Nostros mientras tanto-Hable a Rick por ambos.-Organizaremos un escenario posible de misión.

-Cuando me reuna con todos, les avisaré.

-Gracias Teniente Caan.

Saludaba de forma protocolar y de retiraba de la sala de reuniones. Rick y Lisa hacían lo mismo tomando sus artículos de escritura.

Al salir del pasillo ambos se dirigían al puente. -¿Qué opinas Lisa?.

-Caan tiene mucho renombre y respeto con todos. Inclusive Parker.

Rick conocía bien a Parker también. Eran compañeros y se llevaban bien cuando volaban juntos. -¿Quieres que hable con él también?.

-Mmmmmm. Siiiiii. Podría ser. Tal vez él también pueda darnos una ayuda para organizar a los escuadrones. ¿Qué me dices?.

-Tres de los mejores junto a Miriya.

-¿Qué sabes de ella Rick?.-Refiriendose a ella.

-Hacemos terapia con el mismo doctor. Desde lo de Max...bueno ya sabes. Clot cada tanto mantiene conversaciones con ella.

-Deberiamos verla Rick. ¿Qué dices?.

-¿Una cena?. ¿Informal?.

-No vendría mal para descontracturarnos un poco. Eso le haría bien a ella y al resto del equipo. Una cena con todos los líderes. ¿Está bien?.

-No sería mala idea.

Llegaron al puente. Todos los que estaban allí los saludan con respeto. Se acomodaron en sus puestos. Rick se detuvo a saludar a Claudia y a las conejitas. -Sammie. Tienes algo en la boca.

-¿¡Qué tengo!?.

-Creo que es pasta dental. Nada grave.

-Uy. Lo siento Coronel.

-Ja ja ja. Tranquila. Todo en orden.

-¿Se rió?.-Pregunta ella. Acostumbrada al trato serio que siempre Rick demostraba hacia el resto.

-Pues claro que sí. Boba. Disculpe Coronel.

-No te preocupes Kim.

Las tres sorprendidas hablaban entre ellas, intentando comprender el repentino cambio de humor de Rick.

-Yo creo que algo ha sucedido con él.

Ambos se acomodan en sus puestos.

-Bien informe.

-No hemos recibido ninguna señal extraña Capitana Hayes. Nuestros radares funcionan bien.

-¿Ingeniería?.

-Todo en orden.-Le responde un operador.

-¿Todos los escuadrones cómo se encuentran?.

-Listos para el patrullaje.-Le informa Claudia a Lisa.

-Procedan a las salidas.

-Entendido. Hunter los tuyos.

-Desde luego Capitana Hayes.-Le responde él con respeto.

Rick iniciaba comunicación con Miriya. Ella es referente del escuadrón Naranja además de ser líder del Vermillion.

-Miriya.

-¿Coronel Hunter?.-Le saluda de forma protocolar.

-Tranquila. A mí me puedes llamarme por mi nombre -Le responde él de forma seria pero agradable a la vez.

-Rick. No me siento bien. Estoy un poco... deprimida.

-Si quieres puedes optar por no volar hoy. Hablaré con Lisa.

-¿Podrás?.

-Si ahí le digo.

Rick se acercaba a ella. -Oye. Miriya no está en condiciones de volar.

-¿Qué le sucede?.

-No se siente bien. Dice que está depresiva.

-Uy. Pobre. Bueno. Dile que se retire y asista a atención psicológica.

-Enterado

-Ok. Dile que se quede tranquila y que en todo caso...

-Perdon Lisa si te interrumpo ¿Puedo verla luego de éste vuelo de guardia?.

-Si claro. Rick no necesitas decirme o pedirme permiso. Está todo más que bien.-Le responde sonriéndole. A lo que él se sonroja un poco.

-Ohh...ok. Gracias.

 **Dos horas más tarde**...

El patrullaje había culminado y no hubo incidentes. Todos los escuadrones volvieron al SDF-1.

Ambos todavía permanecían en sus puestos. Lisa se acerca a él. -Rick, ¿Quieres ir a verla a ver cómo está?.

-Si mejor. ¿Quieres acompañarme?.

-Si no es molestia o tienen que hablar de algo a solas...me quedo.

-No. Quiero que vengas. Serás de gran ayuda. A parte es nuestra amiga. ¿No?.

-Si...tienes razón.

Claudia se acerca a ambos. -¿Todo en orden chicos?.

Lisa y Rick se acercan a Claudia a conversar en voz baja. -Hay un problema con Miriya. Hoy no estaba bien. Creo que está nuevamente bajo un foco depresivo.

-Uy...que mal. ¿Quieren ir a verla?.-Pregunta Claudia.

-Pues... ¿Quién se queda en el puente?.-Pregunta Rick.

-Las conejitas pueden quedarse. Les tengo confianza.-Dice Lisa con convicción. -Por lo que hemos pasado, ya tienen bastante experiencia.

-Bien. Buen punto Lis.-Le responde Rick con soltura a lo que ella le sonríe.

-Vaya...¿A caso ustedes se están entiendo mejor o mejor dicho llevando mejor?.-Les pregunta Claudia con ironía y una leve sonrisa.

Ambos se sonrojan. Sabían perfectamente que más allá de sus funciones, el agrado entre ambos iría en aumento. Claudia los conocía bien y podría interpretar con facilidad, que la pareja andaba en las suyas.

-Eehhhhh. Creo que...

-Nos estamos "conociendo" Claudia.-Responde Lisa por él a lo que ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Le guiña un ojo en señal de confianza. Eso Rick desde su punto de vista no lo vió. Claudia si.

-Okey...bueno. Cambiando de tema, ¿Podríamos ir a ver a Miriya?.

-Si. Vayamos.

-¿Donde dijo que estaba Rick?.-Pregunta a Lisa.

-Creo que en el área de salud mental.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-¿Te refieres al área del hospital para enfermos mentales?.

-Asi es.

-Pues vayamos.

Los tres emprendían la marcha con rumbo al hospital. Rick frecuentaba ése lugar desde hace tiempo, para recuperarse de su depresión por la pérdida de sus tres seres queridos.

El hospital de Macross se había recuperado de una batalla. La última represento una de las más sangrientas y destructivas de la nave.

Varias Meltran ingresaron al interior de la nave y causaron destrucción de varios sitios de la ciudad. Mucha gente murió y algunos edificios quedaron destruidos. Uno de ellos fue el hospital, que gracias al heroismo de todos los pilotos de Batroids, pudieron salvar el edificio de pedagogía.

Les tomo minutos llegar al edificio. Algunos sobrevivientes de la última batalla, aun permanecían allí en recuperación y si bien escaseaba elementos medicinales , los Zentraedis colaboraron con su aprendizaje en diferentes técnicas de regeneración, que consistieron en la cura de heridas.

En el área de salud mental, Miriya estaba bajo tratamiento psicológico. Su psicoanalista, el señor Gheret era su profesional. Se trataba de un señor muy amable, que a más de uno ha ayudado con su destreza.

Llegan a la puerta de su despacho. Y los tres tocan la puerta.

-Voy.

Gheret se acerca a la misma y la abre. Representaba la imagen de un hombre anciano, de unos 80 años. Pero gozaba de buena salud. Conocía perfectamente a los tres, sobre todo a Rick que también es su paciente.

-Oh Coronel Hunter, Capitana Hayes y Comandate Grant. Que grata sorpresa. Pasen.-Los saludaba sorprendido.

-Gracias señor Gheret.-Le agradece de forma amable.

Los tres ingresan y notan la ausencia de Miriya allí.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?.-Le pregunta Rick.

-Tranquilo por suerte.-Gheret se quita sus lentes y se sienta en su sillón. Su oficina estaba lleno de diplomas colgados en las paredes y poseía fotografías con personas, que ellos desconocían. -

Hasta hace unos minutos, la señorita Parino estuvo aquí. Dijo que no podía pilotear, que estaba triste. Ya saben...parte de sobrellevar la vida con respecto a la gran pérdida que le ha costado vivir.

-¿Sabe a dónde se fue?.-Pregunta Rick curioso.

-Mmmmm. Creo que tanto usted como yo, sabemos en donde puede estar. Pero le aconsejo, dejarla un rato a solas. Es su "único" sitio donde ella puede "curar" sus heridas del alma y reflexionar un poco.-Le hablaba Gheret seriamente.

-Entendido. Se por lo que ella está pasando. A mí también a veces me sucede.

-¿Cuándo pasará a verme?. Ha estado ocupado éste último tiempo.-Le pregunta el doctor.

-Si lo sé es que yo...

-Coronel. Perdón que me meta señor Gheret.-Le hablaba Lisa con respeto e interrumpiendo la charla. -Debe seguir acudiendo y continuar con su tratamiento Coronel. No lo descuide.-Se dirigía a él de forma protocolar.

-Si Capitana. Lo sé. Disculpe.

-Sin descuido. Debe continuar. ¿No es así Doctor Gheret?.-Se dirigía ella hacía el doctor Gheret.

-Desde luego. La Capitana Hayes tiene razón. Debe continuar Coronel. Para su propio bienestar y salud mental señor.

-Gracias a ambos por preocuparse. Entonces ¿Mañana puede ser?. Antes de empezar mis funciones.

-Por supuesto. Déjeme que lo anoté en mi agenda.

Gheret lo anotaba para la próxima sesión. Rick sentía que Lisa se preocupaba por él y eso era buena señal.

 **"-Ella de verdad lo hace por mi. Por mi salud. Eso me gusta. Me hace sentir bien."**

-Listo. Lo espero mañana Coronel a las 9:00 AM.

-Desde ya doctor Gheret.

Los tres saludaban al doctor y se retiraban de su despacho.

-¿Donde es ése lugar Rick?.-Le pregunta Lisa con curiosidad.

-Es un sitio que tanto ella como yo conocemos bien.-Le decía Rick rascándose su barbilla.- Es algo en común que tenemos, con respecto a nuestra forma de ahogar penas. Es de terapia de por cierto. Nada personal con ustedes.

-Por supuesto Rick. Sin ofender.-Le responde Claudia.

-Bien...tendré que ir yo.-exclamaba suspirando.-Las veo después. Si van a tener una charla de "mujeres", Lisa te aconsejo omitir algunas "partes".-Le hablaba de forma pícara.

-¿A...a que te refieres tonto?.-Le dice ella avergonzada y un poco enojada.

Rick la toma de la barbilla y le da un ligero beso a sus labios enfrente de Claudia. Ella emite una pequeña carcajada y sonrisa.

Rick aleja su rostro al de ella. Ve a Claudia de reojo. -Tú ya sabes, pero no todo".

-Me parecía galán.-Le dice Claudia en un tono irónico.

-¡Riiiick!. Pensé que no querias que se supiera.-Le responde roja como un tómate y acalorada.

-No dudo que hablarían de esto. Aquellas típicas charlas de mujeres. Tomense su café y a charlar. Yo iré a ver a Miriya.

Rick se alejaba de ambas. Claudia sonreía y emitía un pequeño suspiro y se alegraba por ambos. -Asi que mira nada más. Tú y Rick. No me esperaba que pasara tan rápido. Me debes una laaaarga charla pequeña "ex Reina del hielo" o querrás decir ahora "La Reina del fuego".

-Shhhhhh. Claudia por favor.

-Ahhh ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!. Se te nota en tus mejillas ruborizadas que hubo mucha pasión ¿Me equivoco?.

Lisa parecía sentirse una adolescente avergonzada. Y sonrojada le responde.:-Si. ¡Pero omitiré las partes excitantes por Rick!. Él es muy decente.-Cruzada de brazos le responde con los ojos cerrados.

-Siii clarooo. Ja ja ja ja. ¿Tan decente como para hacerte sentir una mujer?. Ja ja ja ven pequeña vamos a tomar ése café.

Ambas mujer caminaban hacia una cafetería para oficiales del ejército. Ocuparon una mesa y la charla empezaba.

Lisa le describió toda la situación desde el momento que lo hicieron por primera vez en su despacho, hasta cuándo culminaron en la cama donde sucedieron situaciones mucho mas eróticas. Pero Lisa no le contó con lujo de detalles. Solo hizo incapié en algunas situaciones, que la encendieron luego de muchos años sin tener experiencias sexuales.

-...era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Rick tiene una virtud oculta. Sabe cómo hacer sentir a una mujer. Pero no cualquier mujer. Es como que con Minmei no hubiera sido lo mismo. Era yo. Era la que tenía que ocupar su lugar y hacerlo sentir una fiera.

Claudia bebía un trago de su licuado de frutas, que de por si sabía muy bien. Luego de dejar de beber, continúa con la charla -Guau. Es...muy impresionante. No tenía idea de que Rick fuera tan así. Por lo visto lo disfrutaste. Eso es muy bueno.

-Asi es. Pero hay algo que noto que está en falta. Yo me declaré hacia él. Le dije que lo amaba. Tal vez en el medio del acto sexual, uno dice cosas que le llegan al alma. Pero él quiso marcar territorio conmigo.-Diciendolo con un poco de melancolía.

-¿Qué te dijo?.-Pregunta Claudia curiosa.

-Cuando le dije que lo amaba, él dijo "te quiero". Osea le gusto pero siento que él todavía no se ha abierto lo suficiente conmigo. Y eso me genera dudas con respecto a nuestra relación.

-Lisa. Tranquila. Dale tiempo. No se esperaban de que esto iría muy rápido. Te doy un consejo. Trata de sentirte interesada por él, pero no tanto en el aspecto sexual. Sino más bien en un plano de seducción erótico. ¿Entiendes?.

-No.-Le responde confundida.

-Mira. Los hombres son difíciles algunas veces y más Rick. Él es el tipo de hombre que no espera actuar sino hasta que una le dé una señal. Tú directamente te abalanzaste sobre él, como una fiera salvaje en búsqueda de su presa.

-Claudia. ¡No!. Yo no...quise eso.

-Lo se lo sé. Pero a veces nuestras ganas de estar con alguien, nos saca de contexto y nuestro comportamiento habitual deja de subsistir y sientes que ya no te interesa lo que pueda llegar a pensar la otra persona. Si bien ésta vez te ha salido muy bien, puede ser que para la próxima vez Rick tal vez se sienta un poco incómodo. Entonces tú también debes marcar terreno.-Culminaba bebiendo un sorbo de su licuado.

Lisa pensaba tomando un sorbo de café de su taza. Pensativa miraba hacia un punto fijo. -¿Te refieres a que me controle con respecto a mis conductas sexuales?. ¿Que no sea tan obvia?.

-Exacto. Deja que Rick tenga ganas de tenerte.

-Pero la segunda vez que lo hicimos, él entró a la ducha y me tomo por sorpresa. Pensé que estaría cansado. Pero al fin al cabo, sucedió. Luego terminamos en la cama.

-Mmmmm. Eso puede ser que todavía necesitaba desquitarse un poco más. Ahora por la última reacción que noté por parte de él, es que debe sentirse orgullo de tenerte a su lado. Tal vez conmigo si se sienta más en confianza de expresarse que le gustas, pero no creas que será así con todos.

-Mejor así. Tal vez es una relación más madura. Aunque disfrutar del sexo con él en sitios pocos convencionales y fuera de contexto, no estaría mal.-Se ruborizaba.

-Ja ja ja. Tienes las mejillas rojas.

-Oye. No fastidies.

-Ja ja. Mientras no hagan escenas en público y cuando llegue la etapa de peleas, intenten no lastimarse demasiado. -Claudia ve su reloj de pulsera.-Debo irme Lisa.

-Ok Claudia. Te veo luego.

Ella se retira y Lisa queda sola en la mesa. Pero alguien se le acerca. Se trataba de un hombre apuesto de cabellera castaña.

-Capitana. Disculpe que la moleste. ¿Tendrá unos minutos?

Ella lo ve. Se trataba del teniente Andreas Parker. Líder del escuadrón Gama.

-Buenas tardes Teniente Parker. Si por favor tome asiento.-Lo invita amablemente.

-Gracias.

-No quiero robarle mucho tiempo. El Teniente Caan se me ha acercado a hablarme, con respecto a una operación que consiste en el desembarco en la Base Luna. Digamos precisamente en el complejo de ANA-6.

-Uff. Como vuela la información por estos lados.-Le menciona ella un poco asombrada y con simpatía.

 **"-Es muy bella. Muy fina y modesta. Mi corazón late por ella."**

-Si. Ja ja ja. Bueno necesitaba hablar más bien con el Coronel Hunter. Le tengo un sumo respeto y somos cercanos. Prefería comentarle a él en persona, mis ideas de formación, pero lo estoy buscando. ¿Sabe en donde lo puedo encontrar?.

-En este momento tiene un asunto personal, pero si quiere puede describirme sus ideas de formación en mi despacho en éste instante sin ningún inconveniente.

-¿En serio?. No quiero ser una molestia.

-Pero desde luego que no.-Le respondía Lisa sin ninguna incomodidad.

-Ok. Si no es mucha molestia -Le responde Andreas

-¿Desea beber algo Teniente?.

-No gracias Capitana. Se lo agradezco.

-Ok. Si quiere puede esperar a que termine mi café. ¿Prefiere aquí o me ve en unos minutos en mi despacho?.

Andreas se sentía un poco incómodo. Si se retiraba de allí dejando sola a Lisa, pensó que sería de mala educación. Entonces optó por lo siguiente: -Capitana. Si no es mucha molestia,...prefiero esperar a que culmine con su café. No quiero apresurarla.-Le responde con sinceridad.

-Oh. No es ninguna molestia teniente. Termino rápido y vamos. ¿Si?.-Le responde con un cierto grado de simpatía.

-Ok...-Le responde él un tanto vergonzoso.

Cuando Lisa termina de beber su café, ambos se dirigen al despacho.

Al ingresar, él pone sobre su escritorio todo el papeleo con ideas de formación. Si bien le gustaba Lisa, él era muy respetuoso y no pensaba faltarle el respeto.

Le explicaba a ella su idea. Ella tomaba nota y cada tanto le indicaba lo que si estaba de acuerdo o no. La reunión duró no más de veinte minutos.

Fue ahí que Parker le quiere hacer una pregunta un tanto embarazosa, rompiendo un poco el hielo.

-Capitana. Quería preguntarle algo...-Se lo decía de forma tímida.

-Dígame Teniente.

-¿No le gustaría ce...ce... cenar conmigo?.-Se lo preguntaba de forma tímida y con tartamudez.

De por sí Andreas era un hombre muy talentoso en lo suyo. Y de por sí era apuesto también. Era de cabellera castaña y de ojos de color miel. Era robusto y alto llegando casi al metro noventa.

Lisa lo observa con cierto cariño y se dió cuenta que Parker se le insinuó. Era una situación un tanto particular. Por un lado ella se sintió con el autoestima elevado. Pero por otro lado pensó en Rick. Le sonreía levemente pero sin demostrarle demasiado simpatía, para que él no se sintiese confundido.

-Parker. De verdad le agradezco la invitación pero no puedo aceptarla.-Le explicaba sin darle ningún motivo.

 **"-Espero que no me pregunte. Por favor. Porque de verdad no se me ocurre nada".**

Parker no quería hacerla sentir mal y prefería no preguntarle. Él interpretó que debido a una escala de rangos jerárquicos, sería muy incómodo intentar una relación. Pero él era perseverante. Seguro alguna estrategia se le ocurriría.

-Entiendo.-Le responde él con una sonrisa disimulando un poco su malestar. -No quise ser grosero disculpe Capitana.

-Oh no. ¡Por favor!.-Le aclara ella. -Hay pocos hombres como usted teniente. Espero...que encuentre a alguien que realmente valga la pena.

-Eso espero. Bueno cuando tenga noticias del Coronel, por favor hágale llegar mi idea de formación.

-Desde luego teniente Parker. Cuente conmigo.

Ambos se saludaban de forma protocolar. Él se retira de su despacho con un poco el corazón lastimado. Pero todavía tenía esperanzas de que algún día Lisa Hayes fuera suya. Claro que se trata de una visión a largo plazo. Pero soñar no cuesta nada.

Lisa tenía una copia del informe de formación de Parker. Tomaba asiento en su sillón presidencial. Tomaba un sorbo de café y se masajeaba sus sienes.

 **"-Le gusto a Parker. Entonces ¡Si que estoy más atractiva!**."

Claramente eso subía el autoestima de ella. Se sentía mucho más atractiva y eso le generaba un despertar de emociones nunca antes sentidas.

Revisaba la idea de Parker. Él era muy meticuloso diseñando el esquema de formación, lo cual a ella le parecía muy formidable. Le llamaba la atención que aún siendo piloto, tuviera dotes de comandancia.

Comparaba otras ideas de formación que ella había realizado en su momento, cuando apenas el SDF-1 despegó y eran similares en cuanto a su accionar.

 **"-Es tan perpicaz como yo. ¿Será mi versión masculina?. Ja ja ja ja"**

El teléfono que estaba en el escritorio de su oficina comienza a sonar. Atiende.

-¿Diga?.

-Lisa. Soy Rick.-Se lo notaba tenso.

-Rick dime. ¿Todo en orden?.-Ella le pregunta con un tono de preocupación.

-No...todo está mal.-Estaba agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Le pregunta nuevamente ya bastante preocupada. Temiendo algo malo.

-Es Miriya. No se...que ha pasado con ella...yo.-Se lo notaba agitado y nervioso. Como si le faltase el aire.

-Rick tranquilo. ¿Donde estas?.

-En enfermería. Ella...se cortó las venas... La están atendiendo. No sé cuan grave esté.

-¡Voy para allá!. ¡Quédate ahí Rick!. Tranquilo.

Ella se sale de su despacho rumbo a enfermería. Al llegar a la recepción ve a Rick sentado en una silla de sala de espera. Estaba consternado.

-Rick.-Le habla tranquilamente. -Rick aquí estoy. Dime.

Ella se sienta a su lado. Él solo la abraza con fuerza y se sostiene de su hombro. -No se que pasó...ella se cortó las venas. Y me hablaba. Susurraba palabras en Meltradi. No entiendo nada...

El médico que atendió a Miriya se acerca a ambos.

-Capitana Hayes, Coronel Hunter.

Rick se pone de pie y escucha lo que el médico tiene para decirles.

-Esta bien. La estabilizamos. Por suerte su metabolismo le causa una regeneración prematura. Me he comunicado con el doctor Gheret. Me ha dicho que sea medicada con un sedante. Por el momento estará en observación, por si las tendencias suicidas vuelven a ocasionarse.

Rick se acerca a él. Le estrecha su mano. -Gracias Doctor Perth.

-De nada Coronel. No sé preocupe. En cuanto tengamos novedades le daremos aviso a ambos.

Rick y Lisa se retiran dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de él. Mientras tanto conversaban.

-¿Cómo fue Rick?.

-La encontré en ése sitio que tiene que ver con nuestra terapia.

Ella lo detiene. -Rick. No quiero meterme en lo que me importa pero ¿A qué te refieres con "ése sitio".?

-Es un sitio en el cual descargamos nuestras penas. Un sitio para reflexionar sobre lo que nos sucede a diario. Tiene que ver con lo que el doctor Gheret llama "el lavaje".

Lisa lo ve con una mirada como si se tratase de un loco.

-Oye...no me veas así.

-Dices que ese sitio es para "ahogar" sus penas. ¿Significa llorar, descargar emociones?. No sé Rick. Me parece algo preocupante. Y más por ambos. No te entiendo.-Expresaba su preocupación.

-No pensé que Miriya llegase tan lejos. No es de su estilo caer en un pozo tan depresivo.-Se lamentaba.

Llegaban al despacho de Rick. Ella cierra la puerta y activa un cerrojo para que no se produjeran interrupciones inesperadas.

Rick tomaba asiento en un sofa que se encontraba en inmediaciones del despacho. Lisa se servía un vaso de agua. Y a continuación se sentaba a su lado. Se desabrocha un botón de su camisa para relajarse un poco y se cruzaba de piernas. Le ofrecía para beber pero éste se lo rechaza.

-Rick... me preocupas. Y realmente si te has abierto a mi, quiero que me cuentes un poco de qué se trata ése sitio al que tú y Miriya frecuentan. Por favor. Quiero ayudarte.

-Lo siento Lisa. No puedo decírtelo. Es parte de nuestra terapia. Miriya se enojaría conmigo. Quedamos con el doctor Gheret que sería algo nuestro solamente. Sin ofender.

-Pero ¡Miriya se ha cortado las venas Rick!. ¿¡Crees que es sano para ambos!?.-Le recriminaba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

-Es que...¡Hay algo que hice mal!. Lo siento debí haberlo prevenido.-Se lamentaba.

Lisa lo abraza hacia él. -Rick. Cariño por favor. Puedes confiar en mi. Mírame. Mírame a los ojos. Por favor. Estoy muy preocupada por ti y quiero ayudarte. Tanto a ti como a Miriya. Si no eres claro jamás podré ayudarte.

Él se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos. Por un lado tenía un sentimiento de culpa, por llegar a romper el secreto de la terapia pero por otro lado no quería sentirse mal con Lisa. Respira hondo y luego de eso la toma de su mano y le empieza a hablar.

-Lisa...lo único que puedo decirte es que yo estoy mucho mejor que Miriya. ¿Si?. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero no puedo decírtelo. No es porque no confíe en ti, sino que es parte de la terapia. Es así Lisa. ¿O a caso tú nunca has tenido terapia con un psicoterapeuta?.-Le pregunta él.

-Bueno...si. Sólo un vez. Pero solo a pocas personas de confianza le contaba mis terapias. Porque parte de la misma, es también abrirse un poco con alguien a quien aprecias y sientes algo.-Ella señalaba con su dedo índice su corazón.-¿Entiendes?. Yo te diría todo lo que he sufrido, lo que me ha pasado. Ya sabrías al instante.-Le dice ella un poco con tristeza.

-No todos somos iguales Lisa. Yo no soy tú y tu no eres yo. No significa que no te quiera. Sino que todos los que iniciamos terapia, tenemos diferentes interpretaciones con respecto a decir o no ciertas cosas. En su tiempo seguramente te contaré algunas cosas, pero "esto" que ha sucedido recientemente, no. Necesito estar solo Lis. Ésta noche dormiré en mi apartamento. Sin ofender.

Él le da un beso a su mejilla y le acaricia su hombro. Se pone de pie y la ve para ver su reacción.

Ella no podía decir nada y comprendió lo que él le dijo. -Tienes razón. Siento mucho mi impertinencia.

-No lo eres Lisa. Eres maravillosa. Se que te preocupas por mí. Pero algunas veces, necesito un poco de soledad. No dudo que lo de anoche fue maravilloso. Fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida desde que he perdido a Roy.

-Entonces ¡No te encierres Rick!.-Le dice en un tono molesto y acogonada lagrimeando. -¿¡Qué te dije hace unos meses atrás!?. En tu apartamento solo, a oscuras arrodillandome y rogandote que salgas a enfrentarte a la vida. ¿Recuerdas?.

-Si. Lo recuerdo y eso lo tengo muy presente. Pero.-Él se arrodilla frente a ella tomándole sus manos y juntandolas. -Y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Pero hoy es un momento que me debes espacio. Estaré bien. Te lo aseguro.

Él se aleja de ella con la idea de irse de allí. Lisa lo ve irse. -Rick.

Él se detiene antes de abrir la puerta de su despacho.

-Ten cuidado. Y si necesitas algo avísame.

-Gracias Lis.

Él se retira del despacho. Lisa se pone de pie como un resorte y toma el teléfono para hablar con Gheret.

Él atiende el llamado.

-¿Capitana?.

-Si doctor. Mire no se realmente que es lo que sucede con Rick, pero ahora se ha ido solo a su apartamento. ¿Es seguro eso en él luego de lo que ha sucedido con Miriya?. Y es una pregunta directa como militar.

-Desde mi punto de vista profesional, no es seguro que esté solo. Si bien en mis registros de terapia, él no posee tendencias suicidas, a esta altura todo puede ser posible. Pero la Teniente Parino si. Pero era crucial que Rick sea su "compañero" de terapia.

-Ahhh...-Ella comprendió ahora a lo que se refería Rick.

 **"-Era eso entonces. Eras su compañero de terapia. Que torpe he sido".**

-¿Capitana sigue allí?.

-Si doctor.

-Ok. Mire no quiero ser entrometido. ¿Usted tiene una relación estrecha con él?.

-Si doctor. Hemos sido muy íntimos la anoche anterior.

-Mejor para él. Mire si quiere, puedo hacer lo siguiente para que quede como que no fue inducido. Haré de cuenta que solo me comunico con él para ver cómo se encuentra.

-¿Podría hacer eso por mi?. Solo quiero que esté bien. Quiero que se quede conmigo. Ésta noche quiero estar con él para que se sienta acompañado. Me refiero a solo ser una compañía con él, no en el plano sexual.

-Si Capitana. Entiendo. Veo lo que puedo hacer.

-Gracias Doctor.

-Capitana. Usted es una grata compañía para él. Me ha hablado de usted. Y dice que se siente un poco confundido pero le agrada mucho.

-Entiendo. Gracias Doctor.

La comunicación cesa.

Rick se dirigía a su despacho a buscar las llaves de su apartamento. Su smartphone empieza a sonar. Ve la pantalla y era el doctor Gheret.

-¿Diga?.

-Coronel. Disculpe que lo moleste. ¿Cómo se encuentra?.

-Estoy un poco consternado con la situación de Miriya. No pensé que sería capaz de ése tipo de comportamiento.

-Mire a raiz de lo sucedido recientemente, sugiero que no esté solo. ¿Por qué no se queda con alguien de confianza?.

-¿Usted dice?. Realmente necesito estar solo. Lisa me dijo que me quedase con ella pero realmente necesito acomodarme un poco mis ideas.

-Coronel lo entiendo pero no sería apropiado que se quede solo. Además por lo que me ha comentado, la compañía de la Capitana Hayes es muy grata. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?.

-Bueno...si...ayer tuvimos sexo.

-¿Y cómo se sintió?.

-Pues...creo que bien. En si lo disfruté mucho y me sentí muy bien. Pero el caso ahora es que tengo una preocupación por Miriya.

-Bueno yo solo le sugiero no pasar la noche solo, sabiendo que ya puede confiar en alguien. Es su decisión.

-Gracias Doctor Gheret.

Al terminar la conversación, se sirve un vaso de agua de un dispenser. Bebe un sorbo de agua y su mente divaga dentro de su subconsciente.

 **"-Entonces...¿Me hará bien estar con Lisa?. ¿Es lo que realmente quiero en éste momento?."**

 ** _Crucero de batalla de Camir._**

Camir se encontraba en una sala de reuniones junto a demas subordinadas, decidiendo con respecto a un nuevo plan ofensivo para capturar al SDF-1. Todos allí formulaban estrategias de batalla, formaciones, escuadrones, etc...

Pero lo mas curioso del momento, era que la única que no prestaba atención era ella. Todavía le había quedado aquella sensación de sabor amargo en la boca, con su última experiencia con Seulos.

 **"- Él sabía de que se trataba lo que estábamos haciendo. Debí confiar en él, pero mi falta de conocimiento en éste tema me encegueció completamente. Siento algo en mi pecho, una sensación de tristeza y angustia. Seulos...¿Por qué te fuiste de mí?. Me hubiera gustado que terminásemos aquella experiencia juntos. "Era mi primera vez"-**

-¡Almirante!. ¡Almirante!.-Le hablaba una Meltran de rango militar jerárquico.

Ella vuelve nuevamente en sí. Una Capitana de otro crucero le interrumpía sus pensamientos. Ella mira a todos los allí presentes en una larga mesa.

-¿Si?.

-Almirante Camir, ¿Qué le parece?.-Pregunta otra Capitana de un crucero.

-Perdón. Lo siento no estaba en tema con respecto a lo que proponían señoras.

-¡La idea de formación masiva!. 15 cruceros enfrentados de forma triangular y desplegando todos nuestros escuadrones a atacarlos. Debe ser algo sorpresa.

-Ah. Si si si. Mariar, ¿Qué opinas al respecto?.

Mariar era la segunda al mando por debajo de ella. Notó que su gran líder se encontraba un poco distraída. Es por eso que decidió ayudarla.

-Creo que es una operación exitosa, siempre y cuando se tomen los recaudos que sean necesarios.

-Bien. Gracias Mariar. Cuando esté organizada toda la operación, denme aviso por favor y prepararemos el plan de inicio.

Una subordinada directa a ella, se acerca y le susurra algo a su oreja. Camir asiente con la cabeza. -Gracias subcomandante.

-De nada Almirante.

Todas se retiran. Solo quedan en la sala Camir y Mariar.

-Tengo algo para ti Mariar. Es una misión secreta. ¿Quieres hablarlo en mi despacho?

-Si Almirante.

Ambas se dirigían al despacho. Camir cierra las puertas mecánicas con un cerrojo para que no pueda ser abierta desde afuera.

Ambas toman asiento. -Lo que te contaré queda aquí.-Le dice Camir.

-Si Almirante.

-¿Conoces a Seulos no?.

-Aquel Zentran que estuvo aquí hace poco.

-Asi es. Bueno...se fue. Pero me han informado donde se encuentra. Quiero que lo vayas a buscar con un grupo. Tengo su ubicación exacta.

-¿Quiere que lo capture?.

-No. Solo hazlo quedar como que necesito verlo. Pero si se resiste puedes usar la fuerza.

-Entendido Almirante.

Mariar era su más devota discípula. Ella conocía casi todo de Camir. Ella es la segunda al mando en la flota si ella se encontrase ausente.

-¿Qué sucedió con él?

-Una larga historia. Creo que ha encendido en mi algo que no tenía previsto.

-¿Hicieron "Cultura"?.

-Ja...-Ella suspira.-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?.-Le pregunta con un tono irónico.

-Porque lo noto en su mirada Almirante. Me ha pasado algo similar hace unos varios años.-Le responde ella siendo abierta.

-Cuentame. Quiero saber.-Le dice Camir.

-¿Quiere saberlo?.

-Pues estamos aquí. No solo te he traído para que lleves a cabo una misión, sino que ahora también además de mi, tú también has tenido contacto con un Zentran.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **SDF-1. Apartamento de Rick Hunter. 21:00 Hs.**

Rick tomo una decisión. Quedarse solo en su apartamento, en vez de estar con Lisa. Él le dejó en claro que necesitaba soledad. Lisa por su parte lo respetó, pero sintió preocupación. Comprendió que la situación actual de Miriya, lo haya afectado.

Luego de una cena poco elaborada, se acostó en la cama de su dormitorio, con el torso desnudo y unos boxers. Dejo una luz encendida para no sentirse a oscuras, aunque rara vez en las inmediaciones del SDF-1, la ciudad de Macross no lo esté. Pensaba mucho en Miriya. ¿El por qué de su comportamiento?. Ella no se encontraba bien desde hacía tiempo, pero tendencias suicidas no se manifestaron sino hasta ése día. Rick pensó, qué alguna vez manifestó aquél sentimiento. Pero jamás intentó sin siquiera efectuar el acto.

 **"-Miriya...¿Por qué?."** Se preguntaba cada vez que pensaba. Se retorcía en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, destapandose y abrazando su almohada.

No quedó bien clara la situación. Él fue a verla y la única imagen que recuerda, es de verla sentada en la cabina del VT de Max, con una considerable cantidad de sangre chorreando por casi todas partes dentro del habitaculo y desmayada. El sitio que Rick prefería no revelarle a Lisa. Un anexo dentro de las inmediaciones del Daedalus, donde se encontraban los VT reconstruidos de Roy y Max.

Al costado de la cama, sobre la mesa de luz se encontraba su smartphone. Éste suena y se trataba de una notificación por un SMS recibido.

Lo toma y enciende la pantalla. Ve que era un mensaje de Lisa.

 ** _-¿Todo en orden?_**

Rick le escribe. : - ** _Si. No puedo dormir._**

Luego de enviarle la respuesta a los pocos segundos el smartphone sonaba con un llamado entrante. Rick atiende.

-¿Lisa?.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?.**

Lisa por su parte se encontraba recostada en su cama, con una camisola blanca debajo de las sábanas. Tampoco no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que de por sí ella tiene el sueño liviano pero sentía preocupación por Rick.

Rick hacía una pausa y su respiración se escuchaba en el altavoz profundamente.

-No muy bien Lisa. Necesito dormir pero pienso en Miriya.

 **-¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?-** Le pregunta ella sin ser demasiado insistente, solo a modo de consolarlo.

Esperaba por la respuesta de Rick y prefería no presionarlo demasiado.

-Si no te molesta, podríamos tomar un té nada mas.

 **"-Bueno... por fín cedió un poco este cabeza hueca. Uy...pero no es que lo sea, pero no puede ser que sea tan cerrado".**

Pensaba Lisa sin sentirse demasiado enfadada.

 **-Ok. Estaré allí en unos minutos.**

-Ok.

Rick corta el llamado. Se sale de su cama y se dirige al baño. Se asea un poco su rostro y se acomoda su cabello revoltoso.

 **15 minutos después...**

Intentaba no ser vista por cualquier curioso. Se puso algo cómodo. Unos Joogins negros, una blusa de mangas largas y unos tenis.

Al llegar a la entrada del apartamento de Rick, coloca la llave y luego gira la misma accionando el pestillo.

Él la esperaba vestido y sentado en el sofá del living con un vaso de agua casi a oscuras. Ella cierra la puerta por detrás. Enciende una luz y se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola...-Lo saluda con una voz serena.

-Lisa...-La mira de reojo.

Ella le pone una mano en su rodilla para consolarlo. -¿Cenaste algo?.

-Una comida poco elaborada así por decirlo. No tenía mucha hambre que digamos.-Le responde con una voz desganado.

-Oye. ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?. Digo...-Intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.-Para que te de sueño y puedas dormir. ¿No crees?.-Le sonreía.

Rick emite una leve sonrisa también. Se dió cuenta que ella lo hacía para hacerlo sentir bien. -Ok...¿Juegas al ajedrez?.

-¡Siiiiii!. ¡Juguemos!.-Le responde ella alegre.

Era el juego favorito de Lisa. -Tú prepararlo y haré unos té.

-Ok. Ya lo busco.-Le responde él de buena gana.

 **Despacho de Camir.**

Mariar continuaba con su historia.

Hace muchos años, durante una misión de reconocimiento, su nave sufrió un desperfecto y se vio obligada a alunizar en un planeta desconocido.

El aterrizaje fue forzoso y durante el mismo gran parte de la misma se destruyó.

El planeta en el que alunizó, contaba con las condiciones habitacionales necesarias para que la homoestoasis. Contenía oxígeno y el Sol no era muy abrasador.

Pobladores que vivían a cercanías del sitio donde se estrelló, la rescataron.

Mariar inconsciente fue llevada a un poblado cercano.

Cuando se despertó, notó que estaba en un especie de palacio.

Estaba adecuado a su tamaño ya que los pobladores de aquella civilización eran más pequeños.

Su líder se llamaba Fahma. Una humanoide de aspecto femenino, de tez gris, ojos de color miel y orejas puntiagudas dando el aspecto de una elfa.

 **Momento de su recuperación. Sin fecha.**

 **Palacio de gobierno.**

Recostada en el suelo Mariar recobra el conocimiento. No entendía en donde se encontraba. Nota la presencia de un ser humanoide a escasos metros de ella, sobre una especie de tarima.

-Depertaste.

Ella la ve de reojo girando su cabeza.

Confundida le pregunta: -¿Quién... eres?.-Entre cortada y con dificultad.

-Tienes suerte que hablo tu lengua. De lo contrario podrías entender cualquier cosa que pudiera ser hostil. Soy "Fajma"-por fonética pero en realidad se escribe Fahma.- Soy la líder de Falgatar. Sitio en donde te encuentras ahora.

Mariar intentaba levantarse dentro de su somnolencia, pero estaba tan cansada que se desplomó generando un leve temblor en todo el palacio. Fahma no se inmutó. -Oye. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?. Ya habrá momento para conversar.

-Es...está bien...

-Bien. Te dejaré a solas para que puedas descansar.

Fahma se retira del palacio. Ella era vigilada por tres guardias con cañones de gran alcance, en caso de que ella se pusiera poco colaborativa.

Pasaron las horas y Mariar se recuperaba. Cuando llegó el momento ella se reincorpora y Fahma nuevamente, se encontraba allí para explicarle su situación actual.

Ella era alimentada por unas semillas muy nutritivas que contenían todas las vitaminas necesarias, para que no se debilite.

Fahma le explicó la compleja situación por la que atravesaba su nación.

Hace Miles de años, una civilización que se presume fuera extraterrestre, alunizó en el planeta estableciendo una colonia. Se fundaron dos repúblicas.

Falgatar y Protofel. En una época eran fructíferas, se abastecían mutuamente y existió la paz. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable por falta de información ancestral, ambas naciones se enfrentaron en una tensa guerra y culminaron separándose. Falgatar fue diezmada y los pocos sobrevivientes tuvieron que reconstruir todo desde cero. Lo que explicaría su sociedad primitiva-medieval y la carencia de información cronológica hasta la actualidad. Hace unos treinta años, un solo ciudadano de Falgatar volvió de Protofel y la describió como una sociedad muy avanzada tecnológicamente. Al que todos llamaban Serj, un humanoide de tamaño similar al de Mariar, pero de sexo opuesto.

A ella le sorprendió aquella revelación y supuso que se trataba de un posible Zentran.

Cuando se curó de sus heridas después de varias semanas, consultó a Fahma en donde podía encontrarlo. Ella le describió que Serj se encontraba aparentemente en un monte llamado Haudanus. Según su tamaño corporal, podría tomarle por lo menos una semana terrestre en llegar a ése sitio. Para un humano normal, serían dos semanas.

Mariar decide ir tras los rastros de Serj.

-Entonces...¿Fuiste a buscarlo?.-Le pregunta Camir.

Mariar hace una leve pausa y acomoda sus cabellos rojizos. -Era lo único potable en aquel planeta. Con la descripción que me había dado aquel pequeño ser, sería un malo conocido. No tenía alternativa. Teniendo en cuenta su civilización primitiva, posiblemente era mi única forma de escapar de aquél planeta y volver a la flota.

Mariar continuaba contando los hechos.

Al cabo de cuatro días, Haudanus podía divisarse luego de caminar por una extensa pradera llena de matorrales.

La cumbre contenía hielo y algunas capas de nieve pero de la mitad hacia abajo era todo roca dando indicios de un deshielo, culminando la temporada de primavera e iniciando la de verano.

El monte era muy alto. Una única montaña de aproximadamente 2300 metros de altura. Para ella no fue inconveniente llegar hasta allí. El problema sería ubicar a Serj.

A los ojos de Mariar la región era realmente muy hermosa. La vista era muy impresionante y el accidente geográfico de la región de Haudanus, era un digno espectáculo para admirar.

Las noches eran frías pero no así cuando apenas el sol salía. Cuando alcanzaba el cénit, las temperaturas podrían llegar tranquilamente hasta los 35 grados celsius. Pero no era problema para ella. Su traje de látex, mantenía su temperatura corporal siendo atermica a la gran amplitud térmica de la región.

Notó que la base de la montaña, estaba provista de un ecosistema muy variado, con insectos voladores de tamaño muy minúsculo y vida silvestre libre de amenazas.

Le pareció ver unos animalitos muy simpáticos, roedores parecidos a los "Guinea Pig" o Cobayos cómo se le prefiera llamarseles. Luego pudo avistar una especies de Aves enormes, comparables a los Cóndores Andinos y Águilas Americanas, pero de plumaje blanco.

Para un ser humano aquellos seres silvestres podrían pasar tranquilamente desapercibidos, pero para una Meltran llamaban muchísimo la atención.

La estrella que iluminaba aquel planeta, era de un tamaño y distancia acorde para que las condiciones del planeta permita la vida. El día allí duraba un poco más que el planeta Tierra de los seres humanos. 26 horas.

Posiblemente Aurion sería uno de los pocos planetas existentes con una biósfera adecuada para el desarrollo y sustentabilidad de la vida a la par de la Tierra.

Pero ella se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera. Al acercarse a una zona de pastizales, se tira al suelo a descansar y disfrutar del sol en su rostro. Ella jugaba con la tierra del suelo, moviendola de un lado hacia otro. Cuando escarbó lo suficiente sintió una sensación extraña. Por debajo de aquella capa de tierra de aproximadamente 20 centímetros sintió como una superficie muy áspera y plana. Apenas la golpeó sintió como un sonido hueco y metálico.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Se pregunta a ella misma.

Luego de hacerse aquella pregunta, sintió un leve zumbido y una metralla estallando a un lado. Se trataban de disparos.

Ella se arrastra por el suelo y comienza a correr. Más disparos se producían y ella se esconde en una zona de matorrales altos junto a unas piedras. Sentada de espaldas a la posible ubicación donde se encontraba el tirador, observa con cautela la zona. Los disparos culminaron y escuchaba pasos.

 **"-Puede ser que sea éste tal Serj".**

Asomándose por una roca ve al humanoide de casi su mismo tamaño. Tenía lo que parecía un traje de caza y unas botas. Entre sus manos un rifle y un sombrero que lo protegía del sol. Puede observarla y le apunta con el mismo.

-¡Sal de ahí!. No dudaré en ningún segundo en dispararte o destruir aquél Matorral.

Mariar analizaba la situación. Si no mostraba ninguna señal, podría morir. Y si sale de allí también.

Echada a la suerte, levanta las manos y sale con cautela de su escondite.

El humanoide a través de la mira telescópica la observa apuntandole.

Mariar caminaba y él le indica levantando su mano que se detuviese. El baja el rifle y envía un especie de pequeño drone con un arma.

El drone le apuntaba a ella desde una distancia considerable. Él atravesaba la maleza alta desde una zona de matorrales. Se acerca lo suficiente para hablarle.

-Mmmmm. Veo que no eres de Protofel. ¿Quién eres?.

Mariar aún mantenía sus manos levantadas. Intentaba mirarlo a su rostro, pero su gran sombrero no dejaba mostrarlo con facilidad.

-Soy...una Meltran. Vengo de parte de Fahma.

Eso hizo que su actitud cambiase drásticamente. Hace que su drone se aleje y aterricé cerca de allí. Él se acerca a pasos lentos hacia ella y estaban a pocos metros de distancia. Se quita su sombrero. Su rostro mostraba rasgos muy tensos y rigidez. No parecía ser un Zentran muy envejecido, pero se notaba que hacía tiempo que pasó por alguna depuración o su cuerpo era ya bastante adulto.

Tenía puesto unas gafas negras que no permitía mostrar sus ojos.

Mariar sin embargo mostraba rasgos joviales. Siendo más joven que él. Su cabello rojizo llama la atención.

-Soy Serj. A secas...-Le remarca aquella condición con mucha convicción.-¿Tú eres...?.

-Mariar. A secas también.-Le responde con la misma convicción.

-Si eres una Meltran. Entonces no eres de "por aquí". ¿Alunizaste?.

-Si.-Le responde ella aún teniendo sus manos levantadas.

Serj le indica con su mano que las baje. -Bajalas. Me pones nervioso Meltran.

Mariar bajaba sus manos lentamente y las colocaba a ambos costados de sus caderas. Serj observa su cuerpo esbelto y atlético, remarcado gracias a su traje.

-¿Vienes de parte de Fahma?. Ja.-Emite una leve carcajada.-¿Cómo está?.

-No sé. La conozco poco. Necesito ayuda.-Le responde ella un poco desconfiada.

Serj se acerca a ella reduciendo su espacio vital. Con su mano toma el rostro de ella desde la pera hasta sus mejillas para verla mejor con suavidad. La analizaba. Eso no la intimidaba a ella en absoluto. Luego la suelta con delicadeza. -No pareces ser una amenaza. Bien -suspiraba- ¿Qué necesitas?.

-Una nave.-Le responde si titubear.

-Mmmmm.-Pensaba haciendo luego una pausa larga.-¿Y para qué quieres una nave?.-Le pregunta él curioso colgando su rifle a su espalda con un cinturón.

-Quiero irme de éste sitio. Debo volver a mí flota.

-Pues...no se...No sé si tengo algo potable para que puedas irte de Aurion.

-Oye...-Le interrumpe de forma brusca.-Solo dime si tienes algo que pueda arreglar y adaptar a mis necesidades y me ocupo.

-Es que tengo algunos "cacharros" allí en mi refugio. No tengo nada parecido a alguna unidad de batalla que pueda permite irte de aquí. Pero ya que te noto insistente, puedes echar un vistazo. Ven acompáñame.

Mariar lo acompaña a traves de un sendero que a sus lados, tenía pastizales altos. Llegaron a una zona de descenso y alli él activa una compuerta que se abre expulsando grandes cantidades de Tierra hacia el aire.

-¿Qué es este sitio?.

-Haudanus no es lo que parece. ¿No?.-Le responde él con cordura.

Al ingresar por a través de aquella compuerta, un gran pasillo largo oscuro empieza a iluminarse con luces artificiales que se encendian de a poco. Mariar ingresa y Serj cierra la compuerta por detras. Ella notó un detalle. El pasillo constaba de estructura metálica, que desde hace tiempo no recibió mantenimiento. Daba indicio de que se tratase de un crucero de batalla.

-¿Ésto es...un crucero de batalla?.-Pregunta ella curiosa.

Serj la observa emitiendo una leve mueca en su rostro, en señal de afirmación. -Veo que tienes preguntas por hacer. Ok. Si...ésto es un crucero de batalla Zentraedi, enclavado en éste sitio. Toda la fachada que ves, la montaña y todo lo demas es en realidad todo el crucero "ganado" por la naturaleza de éste planeta. Lleva miles de años aquí, pero sus sistemas se mantienen intactos. No puede volar. Pero si activo el sistema de comunicaciones, el centro de mando de Protofel podría detectarla.- Le explica Serj.

-Ya veo. Parece como que te escondes aquí.-Le respondía Mariar con convicción.

Caminaron durante un largo trayecto hasta un sitio enorme, que daba la impresión de ser funcional a un hangar.

Serj acciona una palanca y un conjunto de luces se encendian por etapas. Frente a ambos, se encontraban antiguas unidades de batalla. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Mariar, era que no solamente habían Reguld Zentran. Sino también Nousjadeul-Ger Meltrans. Algunos estaban en un estado deplorable, otros apenas se mantenían firmes.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?.-Decia Mariar curiosa.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué unidades de batalla Meltran y Zentran juntas aquí en éste crucero?.

Serj hace unos pasos y se toma de una barandilla que se encontraba allí, frente a unas escalinatas que conducían a ése predio. Mirando fijo hacia esos viejos hierros empezaba a hablar.

-No toda la vida hemos estado separados. No hace más de unos 100.000 años, una flota de ocupación era fiel al concepto de que Meltran y Zentran no podían sobrevivir por si solos. Durante milenios aquella flota de gran envergadura, se dedicó no meramente a la guerra, sino a buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir. Un planeta que reúna las características necesarias, para que podamos instalarnos o de lo contrario, terraformarlo.-Él hacía una pausa.-Espero que consigas lo que buscas, tengo asuntos pendientes.

Serj se alejaba de allí dejando a Mariar en aquél sitio. Ella se acerca a él. -¡Espera!.

Él detiene su marcha. Da la vuelta y ella puede observarlo mejor. Era muy apuesto a pesar de los años biológicos que su cuerpo tenía. Era de tez bronceada, ojos celestes y una cabellera rubia ondulada y un cuerpo tonificado y con muy buena musculatura. Eso hizo que el corazón de Mariar Latiese más rápido de lo normal, sin comprender aquél tipo de patología o sentimiento.

Como él no espero respuesta por parte de ella, culminó el encuentro con una frase un poco cortante.

-Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación. Es por éste mismo corredor y dónde hay luz, estaré allí.

-De...de acuerdo. Bien.-Le responde con una ligera sonrisa.

Mariar se acerca a las unidades de batalla. Jamás había visto tan de cerca un Reguld Zentraedi en tan buen estado. Pero lamentablemente, ella no cabía en él. Solo los Nousjadeul-Ger poseian una adaptabilidad necesaria, para que ella pudiera pilotearlo. Se acerca a uno, que casualmente era casi de su misma envergadura, procede a ingresar. No distaba mucho del que utilizaba frecuentemente. Intenta encenderlo pero no tenía energía. Debía buscar un cargador de iones o reemplazarlo por alguna otra pieza, de otro Nousjadeul-Ger que se encontrase allí.

Ella no era tan habilidosa con la mecánica, debido a su jerarquía militar. En aquel tiempo ella era Comandante y sus prácticas mecánicas, fueron olvidándose tras depuraciones que ha sufrido su mente.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

No obstante, pudo adaptarse a sus dificultades, recordando antigüos conocimientos de mecánica. Algunos Nousjadeul-Ger sirvieron como piezas de desguace para conformar las partes de uno que ella encontró, arrinconado pero estando su casco muy sano.

Estuvo trabajando durante horas en él, armando, descartando piezas, probando nuevamente sistemas, reconectando, etc...

Serj admiraba su tenacidad y además de su belleza. No había visto a una Meltran tan bonita como ella en años.

Su cabello rojizo de color fuego, era lo que le llamaba más la atención. Era de piel muy blanca y de ojos verdes. Su traje de látex, le remarcaba muy bien su físico bien proporcionado y esbelto. Poseía un trasero bien redondeado y ejercitado y unos pechos de tamaño normal. Toda una muñeca.

Cada tanto la observaba trabajando entre aquellos hierros retorcidos. Se preocupó alcanzandole una bebida y pidiendole que descanse un poco.

-Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo.-Le responde él con otro tono. Un poco mas agradable que de costumbre.

-Ok. ¿Qué deseas?.-Le pregunta ella con simpatía.

-Ya veras. No has visto la noche aqui. ¿o si?.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-Le preguntaba nuevamente sin comprender lo que él le mencionaba.

Serj la conducia hasta otro sitio del crucero de batalla. Subieron varios niveles hasta llegar a una escotilla vertical. Éste la abre.

-Sube.

Mariar sube por unas escalinatas hasta afuera. Al llegar a la superficie, nota lo precioso que es el cielo en aquel planeta cuando cae la noche. Muy luminoso. La noche se llenaba de varias estrellas y cumulos de polvo de supernovas que habian explotado desde hace millones de años, ocasionando nebulosas de colores muy ricos. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. Las noches en Aurion y precisamente desde aquella region del planeta, no eran oscuras. Casualmente tenia 2 lunas. Pero ninguna se encontraba alli en ése momento mostrando su cara. Si se podian ver varios cuerpos celestes girando en torno a Aurion y un gaseoso enorme que se podia ver a simple vista, de color azulado con sistema de anillos bastante particular. Uno lateral y otro en diagonal.

Se escuchaba el sonido del viento frío, que de por si era muy suave y relajante.

Serj se acerca a ella cerrando la escotilla y bebiendo la misma bebida. Se sienta a su lado reduciendo su espacio vital.

Se ubican en un pequeño matorral para disfrutar la vista. Comenzaban a entablar una charla un tanto particular.

-¿Cómo es que tienes tantas partes de unidades de batalla en éste sitio?.-Le pregunta Mariar.

-Mira el cielo y dime qué ves.-Le esquiva la respuesta él con otra frase.

Mariar observa el cielo que de por sí desde aquella perspectiva, era precioso. Jamás le había prestado tanta atención al "Universo" desde otro enfoque.

-Es...hermoso.-Le responde maravillada.

-Asi es.-Bebia un sorbo de cóctel de frutas. Mariar también bebía y el sabor era delicioso. Muy rico y cítrico.

-Que rico Jugo. ¿De qué está hecho?.

-De vegetales y frutas. Algunos cítricos que tengo en una pequeña huerta que tengo en Haudanus.-Le explicaba Serj.

-¿Es el nombre de ésta nave?.

-Si. Haudanus Ger-Acatramel Serie Yuk. Un antiguo crucero de batalla construido por Zentran y Meltran en sociedad. Por eso tal vez te ha llamado la atención que su arquitectura, difiera de cruceros conocidos. Tenía todo lo necesario para Zentran y Meltran.

-¿Cómo terminó aquí?.-Le pregunta ella curiosa.

-Ya no lo recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho desde que se ha formado una colonia estable aquí. Tengo entendido que hubo una gran guerra que acabo casi con todo. Sobre todo con Falgatar.

-Cuentame un poco más. Ya que Fahma solo me a contado lo básico.-Le dice Mariar apoyándose en su hombro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Serj la abraza hacia ella conteniendola.

-No recuerdo mucho los episodios de aquél tiempo. Mi última depuración data desde hace más de 350 años. Si bien trato me mantenerme en forma, no sé cuánto tiempo sobreviviré. Un Zentran sin depurarse puede vivir casi unos 500 años. Me quedan años todavía.

-¿No puedes depurarte?.

-Mi cámara de protoculura no funciona. Antes existía una en Falgatar, pero fuerzas del ejército de Protofel se las han quitado. Están obligados a "Juntarse" para poder crear vida.

-¿Vida?.

-Asi es. La gente de Falgatar son descendientes directos de Zentran y Meltrans, pero micronizados. Pueden procrear utilizando la técnica de apareamiento Sexual.

Ella se reincorpora para verlo mejor. Le acariciaba su cabello ondulado. Le llamó la atención una barba casi espesa pero que finamente estaba bien emprolijada, dándole el aspecto de una sensualidad masculina de Zentran muy bien centrado.

-No pareces un Zentran. ¿Has tenido contacto con alguna otra cultura?. Digo a los que conozco son a los que combatimos en mi flota. Me encantaría saber el motivo de porque nos lastimamos entre nosotros.

-Aquella pregunta tiene una respuesta, pero solo el tiempo la contestará. ¿Sabes?.-Reincoporandose nuevamente y mirando hacia las estrellas.-Una vez quise irme de aquí. Pero después pensé ¿A dónde podría ir?. Aurion es enorme pero tampoco quiero moverme mucho. No conozco que puede haber más allá del océano de Ikl. Ir al espacio también tiene sus riesgos. Más de una vez quise reconstruir algun crucero pequeño para irme de aquí, pero después pensé ¿A dónde podría ir?. ¿Vagar por el espacio?. ¿Correr el riesgo de que una civilización extraterrestre me secuestre?. El cosmos es muy extenso. No sabes con qué te puedes encontrar. Pero bueno. Aquí estoy. Por eso no comprendo tú ganas de irte de aquí-Le acariciaba su cabello sentándose a su lado.

-No sé si quiero irme ahora.-Le respondía un poco sonrojada.

-¿Ah sí?

-Creo que...he encontrado lo que buscaba.

Él le sonríe ligeramente y como acto casi automático acerca sus labios a los de ella lentamente, para darle un ligero beso. Él ya sabía de antemano que ella jamás había hecho eso en toda su vida. Mariar se dejó. Y lo abrazaba por los hombros. Intentaba sincronizar con sus besos hasta que se tornaban muy apasionados.

No había marcha atrás. Ambos se meten nuevamente en el Haudanus, camino a la habitación de Serj se besaban en el camino apasionadamente. Ella lo desvestía develando su físico que de por si no estaba descuidado.

Por su parte ella se quita su traje de látex mostrándose al desnudo, su escultural cuerpo. Eso volvía loco Serj que hacía años no estaba con nadie.

Llegan a la habitación. Ella se recuesta en su cama. -¿Sabes lo que te haré?.-Le pregunta Serj.

-No se...-Estaba sonrojada.-Ayúdame. ¿Cómo es?.

-Tú solo relájate.

Serj le mostraba su miembro. Le indicaba que eso ingresaría por su virgen femeneidad. Tenía un poco de miedo pero sabía que Serj la cuidaría. Se pone protección para evitar que quedase encinta. Inicia por arriba la penetración lentamente. Mariar le dolía y se quejaba un poco pero a la vez le gustaba. Lo abrazaba hacia él abriéndose de piernas, para que la copulación sea más cómoda.

-¡AYYYYY!. Se...¡Serj!.-Con una voz finita. -¿Ya...estás dentro de mi "ser"?.

-Si dulzura. Ya te tengo. Besame hasta que me quede sin aliento. Te prometo que lo haré muy despacio. Habrá un poquito de sangre, pero es normal si jamás has copulado.

Lentamente se meneaban. Serj la besaba apasionadamente, lamiéndole su cuello y luego sus firmes pechos.

Mariar poseía un muy lindo cuerpo, digno de ser disfrutado por alguien que valga la pena. En éste caso Serj, un Zentran que durante años ha experimentado lo que es tener sexo con alguien de su sexo opuesto, pero que hacía tiempo no lo practicaba. Por otra parte, Mariar sentía curiosidad pero un mar de imágenes sin sentido se le presentaba en su mente, como Dè jávú. Hechos posiblemente vividos y que tras depuraciones, se vislumbren dentro de su subconsciente.

Serj se sienta sobre el borde de la cama y toma a Mariar para que ella fuera arriba.

Con ambas manos tomaba su hermoso y tieso trasero empezando un meneo. Ella lo abrazaba por la espalda sintiendo toda su penetración. Ella gemía a lo grande y él también. Continuaron así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que él le indicó que terminaría en ella, pero que se despreocupara completamente, ya que la protección haría su trabajo de permitir que no quedará encinta.

Luego de aquel momento maravilloso se recostaban, acurrucándose uno al lado de otro mirándose mutuamente y haciéndose caricias. Él le acariciaba parte de su cintura y ella su brazo.

-¿Qué sientes?.-Le pregunta él con una leve sonrisa.

-Siento... que estoy mejor que cuando estaba sola. Y pensar que me disparaste.

-Lamentablemente eso está en nuestros genes. Cualquier cosa que nos parezca sospechosa, atendemos con un disparo. ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?.

Serj tenía razón. Ambas razas son afines a la guerra. Lo que ella le contesta lo siguiente:-Si. Tienes razón.

Se miraban mutuamente. Ella acariciaba su cabello. -Ven conmigo Serj. Tienes Reguld a tu disposición y en funcionamiento.

-No puedo irme Mariar.

-¿Por qué?.-Le pregunta ella consternada.

-No tengo a donde ir. Tú si. Las Meltrans con las que estás, seguramente no comprenderían lo que hemos hecho nosotros hace instantes.-Refiriendose a que tuvieron sexo.

-Tienes razón.-Le responde ella con tristeza.

-Será mejor que duermas. Si quieres culminar de reconstruir tu unidad de batalla para irte, debes descansar. Te ayudaré si quieres.

Ella lo ve con ternura y le da un beso largo y apasionado a sus labios. -De acuerdo. Pero veré qué haré contigo luego.

-Piensa en ti. ¿Si?.-Le volvia a replicar Serj.

Ambos se duermen desnudos en la cama para culminar un nuevo día en Aurion.

A la mañana siguiente...

Mariar despierta en aquella cama. Serj se había ido. Seguramente a preparar el desayuno. Mariar se revolvía en la cama y se colocaba algo de ropa de Serj, que consistía en una camisa larga que tapaba todo su cuerpo dándole un aspecto de sensualidad. Caminaba hasta la zona de hangar, que casualmente estaba encendidas las luces. Ve a Serj trabajando y observa que pone en funcionamiento una unidad de batalla que Mariar estaba reparando. Increíblemente todo funcionaba de forma correcta, lo que le agradó muchísimo a ella. Se acerca a él para abrazarlo por detrás y darle un leve mordisco en una de sus orejas. -No te hubieras molestado.-Le susurra en su oreja.

-Ya terminé. Estuve casi toda la noche.

-¿Es por eso que no querias que descansase?.

-Asi es.-Le responde con un leve beso a sus labios. -Bien. Tengo el desayuno listo. Una bebida que puede ser que no te guste, es unas serie de infusiones de vegetales que planto en mi huerta, pero son muy nutritivas. ¡Ah!. Me olvidaba de algo.

Serj le entrega un dispositivo que permitía a voluntad, controlar la unidad de batalla en la que trabajó él.

Maravillada Mariar le agradece con un leve beso a sus labios.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se pone su traje y llevan el desayuno hacia el exterior de la Haudanus. El día estaba muy bonito y el sol de la mañana era la única imagen vivía resplandeciente de aquél cielo celeste, sin nubes.

-¿Cómo has hecho para sobrevivir solo tanto tiempo?.

-Te acostumbras. Luego de muchos años solo, la paz que adquieres no desaparece. Una vez cada tanto suelo ir a Falgatar a visitar a Fahma para ver cómo estan las cosas. Y una vez cada tanto me refiero a lapsos de tiempo muy largos.

-¿Cada cuanto?.

-Y por lo menos cada 5 años más o menos.

Sorprendida, Mariar bebía un poco del jugo. Vuelve a retomar la conversación. -¿Por qué eres así tan arisco con la sociedad?. Podrías ayudar a aquella gente. A duras penas intentan recomponerse. He notado lo primitivo que es su estilo de vida, pero vives en un crucero de batalla abandonado con unidades de batalla, que si se pueden reparar, les harías la vida más fácil.-Le dice ella con convicción.

-Lo se. Pero no quiero que caigan en la tentación de utilizarlas para la guerra. No todos en Falgatar son como Fahma. Hay un pequeño grupo de subersivos que apenas consigan algún tipo de arma sofisticada, atacarán Protofel. Protofel no tiene problemas en diezmar nuevamente a Falgatar. Prefiero esta paz y no ayudar a que se acabe.

Mariar miraba hacia un lado de la montaña disfrutando la belleza de aquél sitio. -Ven conmigo.

-No. Ya sabes que no tengo elección. Si quieres puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites para poner a punto una unidad de batalla y poder irte de aquí. Pero antes de despegar, te indicaré por donde debes para no ser detectada por facciones de Protofel. Tienen casi todo el espacio aéreo monitoreado. Me resulta raro que no te hayan detectado cuando te estrellaste en el planeta. Posiblemente justo pasaste por una franja no cubierta por sus radares, que es casualmente por dónde irás.-Le explicaba él.

Al cabo de unos minutos Mariar vuelve nuevamente al hangar a trabajar. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar.

 **En el medio de la conversación entre Camir y Mariar...**

-¿Terminaste?. ¿Y luego que hiciste?.-Pregunta Camir un tanto consternada.

-Bueno...hubo una pequeña noche de despedida. Serj me hizo una rica cena y me enseñó a bailar y me hizo escuchar algo llamado música. Similar a lo que escuchan los micronianos. En aquél entonces, desconocía de que se trataba.-Le explicaba Mariar.

-¿Y entonces te fuiste de aquél planeta y jamás volviste a saber de él?.

-Si.-Se decía ella resignada. Se ponía de pie y miraba a través de un ventanal hacia el espacio. -Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya casi ni me acordaba de éste momento en mi vida. Pero ahora que has lidiado con algo similar, no vendría mal contartelo.-Culminaba ella.

 **SDF-1. Horas de madrugada...**

Rick y Lisa mantenían una partida de ajedrez. Lisa tenía una cierta superioridad sobre Rick en cuestion de piezas. Aunque él tampoco se quedaba en el molde. El problema es que ya esta cerca del Jaque Mate. El rey de Rick está acorralado y solo posee pocas piezas que pueden protegerlo.

El nivel de concentración de ambos era muy notable. Sobre todo de él.

Cada tanto Lisa disfrutaba de la vista enfrente suyo. La de aquél apuesto piloto que la encendió en cuerpo y alma.

-¿Necesitas ayuda niño?.-Le pregunta ella en un tono irónico.

Él eleva la mirada y se la penetra en sus ojos. -No creo. Si bien estoy acorralado creo que me las podré arreglar.

Ella realiza un leve movimiento con sus manos. Le indica con su dedo índice que ya no tiene escapatoria. Su próxima jugada será un Jaquemate definitivo. Él se da cuenta y tira el rey.

-Jaque Mate.-Le dice Lisa sonriente.

-Veo que el ajedrez no es lo mio.

-No te preocupes. Puedes aprender. A mí me ha costado también. Pero a la larga he adquirido mucha experiencia.

Ella se acerca a él y se sienta en su regazo. Lo abraza por la nuca y le da un beso a su mejilla. Pero el grato momento fue interrumpido. Escucharon el timbre. Ambos se vieron sorprendidos de quién podria tratarse.

Rick se sale de su silla. Lisa lo detiene. -¿Quién puede ser Rick?.

-No lo sé. Ahora lo averiguaremos.

Rick preguntó. Nadie contestó desde el otro lado. Resultaba raro que a esas horas de msdrugada alguien esté alli. Podria tratarse de cualquier persona. Rick abre lentamente la puerta. Su primera impresión fue el de ver a una joven de cabello azul. No la reconoció en la primera instancia, pero al segundo se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Minmei. Lisa por dettas de él también estaba tan sorpfendida como él.

 **"-¿Qué hace ésta aquí?."** Pensaba Lisa.

Rick se acerca a Minmei. -¡Minmei!. ¿Qué haces...-Nota algo raro. Miraba hacia abajo y él se toma la delicadeza de levantarle su rostro. Nota una magulladura en el pómulo izquierdo y un moretón en el labio con un leve corte. Alguien o algo la había lastimado. Ella se desmaya y el peso de su cuerpo fue hacia adelante. Para su suerte Rick la atrapó evitando que cayera al suelo. Lisa preocupada se acerca a ambos para ayudar a Rick.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?.-Pregunta Lisa.

-No lo se. Pero juro que el que le hizo ésto a Minmei las va a pagar.-Le respondía él enojado.

Rick la levanta con sus brazos y la recuesta en el sofá del living. -Lisa. Tráeme un paño con hielo y un vaso de agua.

-¡Ok!.-Le responde ella con convicción.

-Minmei. ¿Puedes oirme?. Mírame. Aqui.-Le indicaba él con una de sus manos.

Ella parecía encontrarse bien pero un poco mareada. Lisa se acerca unos pocos segundos después con un paño, que envolvía cubos de hielo. -Permiteme Rick.

Ella le apoyaba el paño en la zona del pómulo donde se encontraba más inflamado. -Tranquila. Todo está bien. Rick, intenta que beba un poco de agua. Eso le hará bien.

-Ok.

Él le apoyaba el vaso en la comisura de sus labios. Bebía de a pequeños sorbos.

-Eso es. Bebe despacio.

-Rick. Llamaré a un médico. Que la venga a ver. Puede estar grave.

-Prefiero llevarla a una clínica. Que la revisen. Puede tener alguna lesión que desconozcamos. Luego indagaremos quién le hizo éstas lesiones.

-Ok. Bien. Esperemos que recupere energías y la llevaremos.

 **20 minutos despues...**

 **Clínica.**

Minmei fue puesta bajo observación. El médico de guardia la ayiende junto a un equipo. Constataron que sufrió golpes en su tostro y estómago. Fue puesta bajo observación pero se encontraba estable. Ella aún no hablaba. El médico les dijo a ambos que posiblemente Minmei se encuentra en un estado de shock emocional y es el motivo de que no hable.

En un pasillo, Rick hablaba por teléfono con los Tíos de Minmei.

Preocupados recibiendo la noticia, emprendieron el camino hasta la clínica.

Mientras Lisa le comentaba a Claudia. Necesitaba los videos de vigilancia y se los estaba pidiendo.

-¿Cómo está ella?.-Pregunta Claudia desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estable. Necesito que les avises a las conejitas, que me consignan todos los videos de vigilancia con un intervalo desde las 17:00 hasta las 3:00.

-Si pequeña. Descuida. Yo me encargo. ¿Han podido ubicar a algún familiar?.

-Rick esta precisamente en éste momento hablando con los tíos.

¿Y Kyle?.-Le pregunta Claudia. Generó un poco de incomodidad aquella pregunta.

-No sé. Rick prefiere no avisarle. Teme y sospecha de que tenga algo que ver en esto. Pero no somos quiénes para prejuzgar. Hasta que no se lleve a cabo una investigación y se esclarezca los hechos, prefiero no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Debemos llevar ésto con cautela. -Lisa observa que Rick finaliza el llamado. Se acerca a ella. -Debo cortar Claudia.

-Te tengo informada.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Luego de cortar la comunicación, Lisa se acerca a Rick. Le explica la conversación que tuvo con Claudia.

Kyle se aparece en la clínica trotando por los pasillos. Rick lo ve venir y lo detiene. No parecía estar muy enojado. Al contrario se lo notaba preocupado.

-¿¡Dónde está!?.-Preguntaba exaltado y preocupado.

Rick lo tomaba de ambos hombros para tranquilizarlo. -Allí dentro. Pero ve despacio. ¿Sí?.-Le responde con tranquilidad.

-Gracias. Mis padres estan por venir. Están en recepción administrando su entrada.-Le responde Kyle con una amabilidad nunca antes vista.

Rick le permite la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba Minmei a lo cual Lisa esta de acuerdo también.

Kyle ingresa y deja la puerta entreabierta.

Lisa lo observa pensativa. Sospechaba de Kyle que pudiera haberle causado aquellas heridas a Minmei.

-Rick. ¿Qué opinas al respecto con Kyle?.

Él entendió el mensaje de Lisa. Se refería a si Kyle tuvo algo que ver con las heridas de Minmei. No quería apresurarse y sacar conclusiones.

Si. Algo era cierto. Él desconfiaba de Kyle. Pero no era dueño de la verdad y si tenía que descubrirlo para desenmascararlo, lo haría. Tardó en contestarle a Lisa mientras lo observa en sus reacciones, mirando a Minmei, preocupándose por ella, tomándole su mano. Era una situación un tanto incómoda para Rick. Alguna vez ella representó algo en su vida. Le preocupaba su estado de salud pero no quería dejar una puerta abierta con posibilidades de volver con ella.

Mira a Lisa y le responde: -¿Qué opino?. Nada. Se preocupa por ella. Si tuvo algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Minmei, lo descubriremos. Por ahora prefiero no agitar las aguas. No somos familiares de ella y es por eso que puede ingresar.

Lisa procesaba lo dicho por Rick. No era momento para confrontar. Ella lo toma de la mano y lo aleja de la entrada del cuarto. -Lisa.

-Rick. Claudia me dijo que conseguirá todo el material del sistema de monitoreo de la nave.

La idea sería trabajar en grupos y ver las últimas horas previas, para ver si una de las cámaras pudo filmar la situación de violencia que sufrió Minmei.

La idea de Lisa no era mala. Pero en ese momento, Rick no estaba dentro de sus cabales como para emprender una operación de ésa envergadura. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que se le acomoden las ideas. Eran muchas emociones para un día.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, justo se aparecen los tíos de Minmei. Saludan a Rick agradeciéndole por todo lo que hizo por ella. Les transmitió que buscaran a los culpables. Pero lo importante es que tuviera contacto con sus familiares directos.

Rick se retira caminando por el pasillo junto a Lisa. Estaban muy cansados y él sobretodo necesitaba descansar.

 **Entrada del hospital.**

-Lisa. Necesito descansar. Me voy a "casa".

-Espera voy contigo. También lo necesito y de verdad quiero quedarme a tu lado.-Se lo decía siendo consciente de que él no accedería inmediatamente.

Pero para su sorpresa Rick acerca su rostro al de ella y le da un ligero beso a una de sus mejillas. Los ojos de Lisa se cristalizan y ella lo abraza ligeramente por la cintura. Entendió el mensaje. -Vamos a dormir.

 **Minutos mas tarde...** **Apartamento de Rick.**

Se recostaron en la cama y abrazados dormían plácidamente. Pero Rick tenía el sueño liviano y le costó concilisrlo. Eran casi las 4:30 de la mañana en la nave y en breve deberían cumplir funciones. Era el precio que debían pagar por estar juntos.

Lisa ya dormía. Rick la observaba en el medio de la poca claridad que había en el dormitorio. Sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y la veía dormir profundamente.

 **-"¿Cómo hace ésta chica para dormirse rápido?."**

Lisa de por si no era una persona que durmiese demasiado. Pero era de conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Pero su estado de vigía era muy activo. Todos los militares estaban entrenados para eso. En caso de emergencia, sus sentidos estaban mas entrenados que el de un civil.

Por su parte Rick todavía no estaba durmiendo. Aunque descansaba su cuerpo, su mente divaga pensando en Minmei. ¿Quién pudo causarle sus heridas?.

Ella se notaba shockeada. ¿Por qué acudir a Rick?. Todas aquellas y mas preguntas revoloteaban en sus pensamientos. Intentaba conectar múltiples posibilidades. Algún fanático o persona que la deteste. Un depravado que tal vez intentó violarla.

Pero para su seguridad y tranquilidad, Rick notó que no pasó eso. Pudo escapar y no presentaba heridas en su entrepierna, dando indicios de una violación no efectuada.

Lisa lo abrazaba por su pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Ése instante placentero hace que Rick se relaje y concilie el sueño. Cierra sus ojos.

 **Dos horas después...**

La Capitana Hayes abre sus ojos y ve durmiendo a Rick. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que se acostaron. Pero el deber llama. Ella lo acariciaba entrelazado su cabello rebelde entre sus dedos.

 **"-Duerme plácidamente."**

Rick abre los ojos también y ve a una belleza frente a sus ojos. Le da un beso a sus labios como saludos de buenos días. Le acaricia su rostro. -¿Dormiste bien?.

Ella le sonríe y acaricia su torso. -Junto a tí. Si.

-¿Y cómo dormias cuando estabas sola?.

-No solía dormir mucho. Pensaba en tí por las noches.

-Jaja. Eres muy dulce ¿Sabes?.-Le responde en una tonada tierna.

Rick se reincorpora en la cama y se sale de ella. Lisa también.

-Prepararé el desayuno. Ve al baño de mientras. Cuando salga iré yo.-Le indica ella.

-Bueno.

Él ingresa al baño a lavarse los dientes y su rostro. Mientras Lisa preparaba agua para el café. Mientras dedicó unos minutos a ver su smartphone, por si tenía noticias de Claudia. Un solo mensaje que decía lo siguiente.

 ** _"-Lis. He conseguido algo. Primero desayuna y cuando estés en condiciones llámame. Besos a ambos. No "jueguen" mucho_**

 ** _. Miren que la última vez tus gemidos se escuchaban en todo el complejo. Ja ja ja ja. Es broma."_**

Lisa se ruboriza luego de leer el mensaje de Claudia.

 **"-Ok. Desayuno primero y luego vendran las preguntas. Espero que en horas, Minmei pueda hablar y aclare un poco su situación."**

Lisa preparaba agua para la máquina de café. Rick se sale del baño luego de unos breves minutos. Se acerca a la cocina y ayuda a Lisa con el desayuno. Se le ocurre abrir la nevera y tomar dos naranjas.

-¿Quieres jugo de naranja?

-¡Si!. Por favor. El exprimidor está allí, -le indica señalándole un mueble.

Rick apoyaba el exprimidor sobre la mesada de la cocina. Luego de la nevera tomaba dos naranjas para cortarlas al medio y exprimirlas para obtener jugo. Mientras Lisa ingresa al baño para asearse.

Él pensaba en Minmei. Lo que le sucedió. Casi toda la noche pensó en ella hasta que se durmió. Quería encontrar al culpable cuanto antes y que se haga justicia. Le daba impotencia que las cosas no resultasen bien. Aún seguía desconfiando de Kyle. De que tal vez él pudo tener algo que ver.

Lisa vuelve luego de unos minutos. Ella lo nota un poco inquieto.

-¿Qué piensas?.-Le pregunta controlado el café que se estaba preparando.

-Pienso en ella. Me resulta perturbador la situación de Minmei.-Le respondió luego de exprimir una de las dos mitades de la naranja.

-Oye, Claudia me envió un mensaje a mi smartphone. Me dijo que algo encontró. Una vez que terminemos de desayunar nos reuniermos con ella.

Rick la ve sorprendido. No sabia nada. -¿Tan rápido?. Me sorprende su accionar.

Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza de la cintura. Le da un ligero beso a sus labios. -No te preocupes. Ya sabremos quien fue.

-Eso espero. No quiero que los pobladores de Macross anden por ahí lastimados. Sería difícil contener a la gente ante algún hecho de violencia. Imagínate si hubiera disturbios. ¿Cómo podríamos detenerlos?.

Lisa intentaba mantenerlo tranquilo y al margen. Comprendía a lo que Rick se refería. No quería que se sintiera preocupado y admita que todo se saliera de control. Lo abraza masajeando su espalda. -Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

Conversaron un gran rato en la cocina sobre temas diversos. Hasta que el café ya estaba estaba listo y el juego de naranja y tostadas de pan también. Toman asiento en la mesa del living comedor.

Rick prestaba un poco mas de atención hacia Lisa. Ella era muy refinada tomando el café. Lo rebajaba con crema y un poco de leche. Pero generalmente solia beber sorbos de café bien negro, porque era el "remedio" necesario para una extrema concentración para sus labores diarias.

Rick por su parte, solia beber el café rebajado con leche. Lo acompañaba con tostadas con mantequilla. Ella con un Muffin de chocolate.

Aún no se habian puesto sus respectivos uniformes y Lisa de por si, daba una impresión de sensualidad con una sudadera de color gris y sus shorts cortos de color negros, remarcando su trasero y sus muslos. Su comodidad se media en base en la posición en la que se encontraba sentada en la silla. Cruzada de piernas y bebiendo con una sola mano, tomando la taza de cafe como corresponde, en el anillado de la misma.

Rick era mas torpe y prefería tomarla desde cualquier forma, menos metiendo el dedo en el anillado.

Lisa lo observa y antiguamente, le pudo haber molestado aquella actitud, ya que no le era de su preferencia y lo detestaba. Pero ahora era diferente. Emitía una pequeña carcajada. El amor hace maravillas cuando uno se encuentra enamorado de alguien. Y era lo que exactamente le pasaba a ella.

-Rick, cariño. Toma la taza utilizando el anillado. ¿Ves?.-Le mostraba ella cómo ejemplo a seguir.

-Ok. Pero me gusta así.

Lisa suspiraba y a la vez se reía. -Intentalo. No seas perezoso.

-Es que me da impresión poner el dedo en el anillado de la taza. ¿Qué pasaria si mi dedo quedase allí atascado?.

-Pues...con un poco de jabón se podria quitar. Bueno solo era un pequeño consejito. Solo eso.-Le responde con amabilidad.

-Ja ja. Espera. Lo intentaré.

Rick procede a tomar la taza de la forma en la que le específico Lisa. Pero casi se tira su contenido encima, debido a que no era muy habilidoso. Lisa sonrie y comienza con una serie de carcajadas una tras otra.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!.

-¡Oyeee!. Hago lo que puedo.

-Pues prefiero que la sigas agarrando como siempre la taza. No quiero que te quemes.-Le responde ella con ternura.

Por lo menos Rick la hacía reir. Ella no habia reido asi hace tanto tiempo. Era feliz a su lado y aquellos pequeños momentos eran de ensueño para ella.

 **Crucero de batalla de Camir.**

Luego de escuchar el relato de Mariar, Camir permanecía en su despacho pensativa. No podía creer que una persona como Mariar tuvo una experiencia de ese tipo con un Zentraedi. ¿Será cierto que el verdadero amor existe?.

Sentada frente a su tablero de mando, se percata que debía capturar al SDF-1 cueste lo que cueste. Suponía que los Micronianos poseían un poder inigualable, capaz de cruzar las fronteras del entendimiento.

Y según ella el secreto era la cantante que embobó a los Zentraedis.

-Es ella. Sin lugar a dudas. Breetai me advirtió que ella era poderosa. Es por eso que ellos se han aliado. ¡Pero yo no!.-Se decía así misma poniéndose de pie y acomodando su capa.

-Seulos. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. ¿Por qué?. sólo quería estar contigo me dejaste completamente confundida no sé qué hacer no sé en dónde estás Quiero que vuelvas. ¡Quiero que vuelvas maldito!. Quiero que me enseñes todos los secretos de los micronianos.

Era una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba enojada con él y por el otro decepcionada. Él se fue y ella se quedó en ascuas. ¿Cómo podría procesar aquél tipo de sentimiento que para ella le resultaba desconocido?.

Recibe un llamado desde el puente de la nave.

-Almirante supremo. La necesitan en el puente.

-Voy para allá.

Camir llega al puente luego de unos minutos, donde es recibida por Mariar y personal militar cumpliendo funciones.

Mariar se acerca a ella y le susurra en su oreja. -Tenemos una situación.

-¿Cuál?.-Le responde con curiosidad.

Mariar ordena a 5 oficiales el despliegue de una especie de grúa hidráulica, que sostenía lo que parecía ser una especie de obitador con una antena parabolica de un tamaño considerable.

-Lo encontramos a la deriva hace unos minutos. Le hicimos análisis y limpieza bacteriológica. Todo en orden.

-¿Estás segura?.-Le pregunta Camir con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto. No pondría en peligro a nuestra tripulación.

Ambas intentaban saber qué era aquél artefacto que rescataron. Lo posicionan sobre el suelo. Algo llama la atención de Camir. Empostrado sobre ella a uno de sus lados, nota la presencia de un objeto circular dorado. Se acerca y era diminuto. Cabía en su mano.

-¿Qué es está cosa?.

-Parece un disco Almirante.-Le responde Mariar a Camir.

Ve el disco y tenía todo tipo de serigrafías. Ligeramente lo quita y por detras de él, se encontraba otro disco. Dorado también pero con muchas líneas similares al de un vinílico.

-¿Dos discos?.

-Asi parece.-Le responde Mariar.

Ambas se miraban entre sí, sorprendidas por el hallazgo. Querian investigar a toda costa los dos discos circulares.

-Llevenlo al laboratorio. Que lo analice el equipo del oficial científico Toirek Andamus.

-Enseguida Almirante. ¿Qué hacemos con el resto de la nave?.

-Que el área técnica lo revise. Solo personal calificado solamente.-Ordenaba Camir. -Iré al laboratorio para presenciar el análisis del material. Comunícame con Toirek.

-Si Almirante.

Mariar por intermedio de un intercomunicador que se encontraba en inmediaciones del hangar, entabla comunicación con Toirek Andamus. La oficial científico del crucero de batalla de la decimoquinta flota.

-¿Oficial Andamus?.

-Si Comandante Elguensin.-La saluda de forma respetuosa Toirek a Mariar por su apellido.

-Le alcanzaremos dos objetos para analizar. Son dos discos dorados. ¿Puedo optar por un equipo de investigación ahora mismo?.

-Si. Por supuesto. Guarden el disco en una cobertura de vacío, para que no se dañe.

-Bien.

Camir escuchaba la comunicación. Admiraba a Toirek y le tenía respeto. Ella había trabajado con ella en varias operaciones encubierto.

Camir le entrega el disco a un oficial de menor rango para que sea puesto en una cámara de vacío por protección. Lo trasladan al laboratorio, donde se encuentra Toirek.

 **Laboratorio de Toirek**. **2 minutos después...**

Toirek era una Meltradi de aspecto un poco más humano que las demas tripulantes. Era de tez blanca, ojos celestes y cabello rubio corto. Poseía un traje de latex de color blanco y por arriba de él, un especie de traje del tipo delantal con insignias en las hombreras, dando indicio de su cargo como oficial científico abordo. Recibe la cámara de vacío, en presencia de Camir y Mariar. Saluda a ambas de forma protocolar.

-Almirante supremo, Comandante.

-No hace falta formalidades.-Le responde Camir en señal de confianza.-Te hemos traído algo para que analices.

Toirek observa a través de los cristales de la cámara de vacío, observando el contenido con ambos discos.

-Interesante. Haré todo lo posible oara saber de que se trata todo ésto.

-Confío plenamente en ti Toirek.-Le responde Mariar notsndo que Camir se encontraba un poco dispersa. La observa y estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Almirante?.-Le pregunta en un tono para rescatarla del "limbo" de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah!. Si...lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Toirek analizará los discos. Era solo eso Almirante.-Le responde Mariar respetando aún mas el protocolo por respeto a la autoridad.

-Si si. Estoy al tanto.-Le responde Camir intentando mantener la cordura, lo cual resulta complicado pensando en Seulos.

Toirek nota que ella no se encontraba plenamente en sus cabales. A lo que le hace una seña a Mariar como insistiendo de que se la lleve a descansar. -Almirante me encargaré de la investigación junto a mi equipo. En cuanto tenga novedades, le avisaré a la Comandante Elguesin.

Las dos se retiran y Mariar camina al lado de Camir. Sentía preocupación por ella. -¿Te sientes bien?.

Camir sigue caminando y detiene su marcha. -Si. Lo estoy.-Le responde no tan convencida.

El problema con ella era que le costaba digerir aquella tristeza por Seulos. No podia comprender el motivo de dejarla abandonada luego de aquél encuentro fugaz que tuvieron.

 **Horas de la mañana en Macross**

Lisa mantenia una reunion con Claudia, mientras que Rick estaba llendo a visitar a Minmei, para corroborar si ella dijo algo con respecto a su situación.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Dentro estaban sus tíos y Kyle. Solo podían estar tres alli dentro, asi que Kyle se retiró amablemente para que él oudiera ingresar. Minmei estaba despierta y ya habia desayunado. Se la rncontraba estable y despierta.

Hablaba un poco con sus tíos y otro poco con Rick. Hasta que ella pregunta exactamente las palabras mágicas.

-¿Alguien me ouede decir que me pasó?.

Rick se sorprendió. Parecía que ella no recordaba el episodio de ella llegando a su apartamento.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió?.-Le pregunta Rick sorprendido.

Intentaba recordar, pero le era difícil. -No. Es por eso que pregunto.

Los tíos de Minnei miraban al Coronel escépticos. No podían creer que ella no recordase nada de lo sucedido. Ahora dependería de lo que Claudia tendría para mostrarle a Lisa.

 **Despacho de Claudia.**

Cuando Lisa ingresó hace 20 minutos, no se imaginó nunca lo que Claudia tenía para mostrarle. Con un poco de ansiedad, estaba a la expectativa.

Había conseguido dos videos, pertenecientes al circuito cerrado de seguridad de Macross. Gracias a la colaboración del Alcalde, Claudia pudo obtener los mismos.

El primer video mostraba a Minmei tambaleante y con sus vestiduras intactas, saliendo de su apartamento. Ella se tomó el trabajo de revisar en profundidad ambos videos. En el segundo desde otro sitio de la nave, ella camina por un callejón y allí se pierde de vista.

En el primero notó algo extraño. 2 horas después que ella desapareciera de vista de ambas cámaras, se lo ve a Kyle saliendo del apartamento esprintando como si estuviera perturbado. Perfila al mismo callejón y allí se lo pierde de vista. El análisis culmina ahí y ahora sería momento y decisión de Lisa, de suponer lo que posiblemente le pudo haber pasado.

No se podían sacar conjeturas apresuradas. En desconocimiento de que ella no recordara nada de lo sucedido, era apropiado interrogar a Kyle.

-Debemos interrogar a Kyle Claudia.

-¿Rick esta con ella?.

-Si. Me dijo que me avisaría apenas Minmei hable.

El smartphone de Lisa suena. Quien llamaba era Rick. Lisa lenhace señas a Claudia. Activa el altavoz.

-¿Lisa?.

-Si Rick. Aquí te escuchamos con Claudia.

-Claudia.

-Niño.-Le llama ella en forma vulgar con simpatía.

-Bien tengo noticias desde el hospital. Según ella no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido anoche.

Un silencio acaparó todo el despacho de Claudia. Ambas cruzaban miradas sorprendidas. -¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde nada ésta chiquilla?.

-No sé. Quisiera indagar mas a fondo pero estan todos aquí. Inclusive Kyle. Prefiero verlas en privado y charlar sobre el asunto. Creo que por el momento no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.

-Ok Rick. Ven al despacho de Claudia.

-Listo.

Rick se despide de todos. Al salir de la habitación Kyle se le acerca y lo detiene tomándolo del hombro. -Espera.

Rick se le pone enfrente y espera a lo que él tiene para decirle.

-Espero que busquen a quién lo hizo. Y si lo encuentran merecerá un castigo.

-No te preocupes Kyle. Lo encontraremos. Pero...-Haciendo una pausa.-Estate atento porque seguro seras interrogado.

Kyle comprendió y no lo tomó como una persecución hacia él. Al contrario se lo tomó bastante bien. -Para lo que necesiten estaré.

-Bien. Gracias Kyle.

Rick se dirigía al despacho de Claudia. El SDF-1 estaba subdividido en secciones para personal militar y civil. Gran parte del espacio físico, estaba ocupado por la ciudad, luego de aquella transposición espacial que causara la Materialización de la ciudad con la estructura interna del SDF-1. Así que para llegar al despacho de Claudia, Rick debía atravesar una parte de la ciudad hasta llegar a un gran edificio en forma de "L" donde personal militar jerárquico ocupaba funciones. Ése edificio estaba conectado a una red de elevadores, que culminaban en el puente del SDF-1.

Al llegar a la entrada se dirige a la zona de elevadores. Allí aprieta un botón para llamarlo y justo a su lado aparece alguien.

-¿Coronel?.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Quien estaba allí saludandolo protocolarmente era Auri Clot. Teniente y lider del escuadron Naranja. Estaba vestida con su uniforme militar femenino que consistia en el mismo que utilizaban en la RDF las mujeres. Algunas meltradis se resistían en abandonar sus antiguos uniformes de tipo exotraje de latex expandido.

-Teniente Clot. ¿Qué hace por aquí?.-Le pregunta Rick curioso.

-Debemos juntarnos los líderes de cada escuadrón, a definir estrategias a largo plazo.

-Ah. Osea con Caan y Parker también.-Le responde Rick convincente.

-Creo que Caan estará también. Parker está de guardia. Su escuadrón ésta custodiando la zona este del Daedalus.

-Ya veo.-Le responde Rick con brevedad cuando justo en ese momento el elevador llega a planta baja y se abren sus compuertas.

Dentro se encontraban 8 personas las cuales salen quedando el elevador vacío. Rick y Auri ingresan.

-¿Donde?.-Le pregunta Rick preparando su dedo índice en la botonera.

-Nivel 7.

-Ok.

Rick aprieta el boton N7 y luego el N12 donde se encuentra el despacho de Claudia. Las compuertas se cierran y el elevador inicia su ascenso.

El elevador era muy espacioso y podían caber cómodamente 15 personas. Auri lo veía de reojo y su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. Rick era su admiración desde aquella batalla, en la cual casi pierde la vida.

Auri Clot es una Meltradi que era parte de un escuadrón bajo las órdenes directa de Azonia.

En la batalla en la que Max y Ben perecieron, Auri quedó completamente herida luego de un ataque perpetrado por fuerzas de la RDF y Zentraedis aliados a ellos. Su unidad de batalla quedó parcialmente destruida e inutilizable. Perdió el conocimiento a causa de las heridas producidas por el ataque.

Fue una batalla muy dura. Max se enfrentó contra dos adversarios muy difíciles a la par de Miriya. Una de ellas era Auri; Rick se encontraba en otro sitio combatiendo con otro grupo junto a Miriya.

No se supo bien lo que sucedió con Max; El informe oficial fue que Auri y Max se trenzaron en una dura batalla, la cual debido a un proyectil proveniente de un sitio desconocido, culminó en la destrucción de la cabina de mando de su VT por descompresión. Ésta estalla frente a la unidad de batalla de Clot causando sus heridas de gravedad y matando a Max de forma instantánea. Rick fue notificado del fallecimiento de Max por Lisa, monitoreando sus signos vitales. Estaban en 0. No había señales de vida.

Rick se acerca a la zona de guerra y ve una unidad de batalla Meltradi parcialmente destruida. Sospecho que ella tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de Max. La rescató entre los hierros y se la llevó al SDF-1 en vez de asesinarla.

Ella fue atendida y con el tiempo se recuperó y decidió micronizarse. Al hacerlo quiso descubrir quién la salvó. Se le informó que fue Rick.

A partir de ese momento, le tuvo sumo respeto y devoción hasta el límite de tener sentimientos por él. Rick no lo sabe y tampoco se lo imagina.

Durante dias posteriores ante aquella batalla épica y luego del cortejo fúnebre y homenaje a los caídos, Rick se atormentó con el hecho de que ella haya tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su amigo. Alguna vez se le cruzó por la mente de asesinarla limpiamente. Pero no valía la pena. ¿Qué conseguiría?. ¿A dónde conduciría otra muerte?. ¿Venganza?. ¿Castigo?. Son tiempos de guerra. Rick y Max sabían que desde el primer momento en alistarse en la milicia, sus vidas corrían riesgo. Si bien Max era uno de los mejores pilotos de su generación, todo podía fallar.

Volviendo a la situación del elevador todo parecía bastante tranquilo entre los dos. Mucho silencio y parecería como que ninguno de los dos quisiera iniciar una conversación. Faltaban 3 niveles para que Auri se bajase del elevador.

Rick mantenía la vista enfrente y Auri solo lo observaba de reojo y seria. Tenía la necesidad de decirle algo pero difícilmente, no se le ocurría nada en especial.

Piensa en él y fantasea situaciones íntimas. Eso la puso acalorada de tal forma, que se sonrojó y se desabrochó un boton de la camisa cayendo una gota de sudor entre los cantos de sus dos pechos. Auri posee un cuerpo atractivo y menudo siendo su distinción sus pechos de tamaño 96 y un trasero ejercitado y de formas atractivas, bien tonificado y escultural. Su tez es trigueña con una cabellera rubia con claros rojizos y ojos de color miel. Sus facciones eran un tanto rectas que le daban impresión de rigidez y rudeza. Pero cuando pensaba en Rick, toda aquella rigidez se ablandaba de tal forma que parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su altura es de 1,78 siendo una de sus mayores distinciones físicas. Ya que dentro de la media de las mujeres de la nave, es alta.

No era de socializarse con otros compañeros de escuadrón salvo en cumplimiento del deber. Era bastabte modesta y solía disfrutar de la soledad para entrenar o simplemente pensar en Rick. ¿Cómo decirle lo tanto que lo aprecia y admira?. Era una situación que menos se espera que suceda, al menos con Rick. Pareciera como que cada oportunidad de ésta índole, no la supiera aprovechar. Eso la frustraba. Buscaba algún momento como éste a solas. Pero un elevador no es la mejor opción para hacer algo osado. Prefería disfrutar de la vista hasta llegar a su nivel correspondiente. Al llegar al nivel 7, las compuertas se abren. Mas personal militar estaba a punto de ingresar al elevador pero Auri se adelantó y salió con prisa. Saludó de forma protocolar al Coronel y se quedo a unos metros de la compuerta esperando a que se cierre. Sin pena y gloria, Rick la saluda y ni siquiera prestó atención en ella.

Las compuertas vuelven a cerrarse nuevamente. Y todos los militares allí presentes reconocieron al Coronel y lo saludaban con sumo respeto. Rick saludaba también. Al llegar al nivel 17, las compuertas se abren nuevamente y él se sale del elevador.

El sitio donde se encontraba era un pasillo muy iluminado y lleno de puertas, alejándose del estereotipo de una nave interestelar. Las paredes eran de ladrillo, revocadas de material y pintadas de color blanco.

Lo mas llamativo es que no se encontraba nadie por los pasillos. Era un sitio subjerarquico. No cualquiera podía caminar por esos pasillos sin autorización y sobretodo en el nivel 17 . Además el elevador estaba preparado para ése protocolo.

De todos los botones del tablero del elevador, el N17 poseía un detector de huella dactilar. Eso permitía que las personas registradas dentro de una base de datos, pudieran presionarlo; Rick se encontraba junto a Lisa y Claudia y demás personal, dentro de aquella base de datos.

Lisa por ser la Capitana del SDF-1, Rick por ser segundo al mando detrás de ella, el Coronel y principal responsable de todos los escuadrones de VT, siendo Claudia, Vanessa, Kim y Sammy Comandante en jefes.

Tras una caminata pasando de largo cuatro puertas, Rick nota la del despacho de Claudia referida por un cartel con su nombre completo empotrado en la puerta. El despacho era antiguamente, el que ocupaba Lisa cuando era Comandante.

Cuando ella la promocionó a Claudia, le dio opción a ocupar su despacho.

Por respeto Rick toca la puerta antes de ingresar.

Del otro Lado Lisa y Claudia les indica que puede pasar.

Al ingresar ve a ambas sentadas en un sofá ubicado en el medio del despacho. Luego se encontraba el escritorio de tamaño considerable. Sobre él una fotografía de Roy. Un detalle menor que le generó un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia.

Lisa se acerca a él, poniéndose de pie. Entre ellos tres a solas, no había protocolo de por medio. Existe demasiada amistad entre los tres como para tratarse sin filtro.

Luego de saludarse, Lisa procede a contarle un poco lo que ella junto con Claudia descubrieron. Luego llegó el turno de Rick, de explicarles que Minmei no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió. Eso era algo peculiar en la situación, porque cómo no podría recordar lo sucedido si ella pudo acordarse de la ubicación del apartamento de Rick.

Algo no cuadraba al menos que por instinto y subconsciente, ella llegase allí.

Rick propuso lo siguiente; -Gheret podría verla. ¿Qué opinan?.

-Puede ser. Tal vez él podría inducirla a hipnosis.-Le respondía Lisa.

-¿Alguno leyó el informe de análisis de sangre?.-Preguntó Claudia incrédula.

Lisa buscaba entre papeles una copia del estudio realizado a Minmei. -El informe de toxicología, no detalló dosis de alguna droga alucinógena. Si aspirina. Pero es imposible que eso le haya causado algun tipo de bloqueo mental. Los médicos dijeron que pudo sufrir una crisis nerviosa que pudo causarle un bloqueo.

-¿Entonces?.-Pregunta Rick.

Hubo una pequeña pausa por parte de Lisa. Caminaba por el despacho pensante. -Necesito organizar un grupo de investigación. ¿Macross posee en su red policial un grupo de investigadores?.-Preguntaba Lisa refiriéndose a la Ciudad de Macross y respectivamente a sus fuerzas policíacas mas que la propia milicia.

Claudia no tenía una respuesta segura. Podría averiguar pero su deber era otro. Seguramente se ofrecería debido al aprecio que le tiene a Lisa siendo una de sus pocas grandes amigas. Claudia no conocía a nadie en la fuerza policíaca de Macross y tampoco sabía si existe. Si hay oficiales de tránsito o dedicados a otras tareas que nada tienen que ver con la seguridad dentro del SDF-1 que de por si, ya eran casi 100 % de la RDF. -Podria averiguarte por intermedio de nuestros colaboradores.

-Ok. Me parece estupendo.-Le responde Lisa con firmeza y aclarando delimitar sus funciones. Ya que Claudia solo colaboraba con Lisa y Rick en una tarea que ni le deberia incumbir. Ella debía cumplir funciones en el puente y punto. Podría pasarle la tarea a algún colaborador u oficial de confianza para iniciar una rueda de interrogatorio, estudiar las grabaciones del circuito cerrado e iniciar una investigación.

Claudia quedó en informarle a ella. Los tres se despiden. Claudia permanecería un tiempo mas en su despacho para realizar algunas averiguaciones, con respecto a las fuerza policiaca de Macross.

Mientras Lisa y Rick procedían a emprender la marcha hacia sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Antes ella le pide a Rick si podian pasar por su nuevo despacho aún sin ocupar oficialmente. Ya que ella ocupaba el de Gloval.

Rick accede a su petición. Caminan por el corredor hasta una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban a lo largo de ése sitio. Lisa ingresa primero y Rick después.

El despacho estaba amoblado con un sofá a un costado, un escrito enorme sin usar y un sillón también inmaculado. Ella toma asiento en él. Estaba cansada y el día aún no terminaba. Rick se sienta a su lado también.

Se relajaba quitándose sus zapatos y se desabotona 2 botones de su camisa. Parte de su sosten se podia ver asi como su escote. Rick se acomoda también y suspiraba. -Que mañana. ¿No crees?.

-Si. Complicada. Espero que el día pase rápido. Ya desearía acostarme y dormir. Eso si a tu lado.

Lisa se acurrucaba acercándose a él. -Necesito dormir. Aunque sea unos veinte minutos.

Rick la abraza por sus hombros, tocándole su cabello. -Duerme. Te despertaré.

-Gracias -Le responde ella tiernamente.

Cerraba sus ojos de color jade. Tenía una sensación de pesadez en sus párpados, de tal forma que instantáneamente, se durmió. Rick sentía sus respiraciones, muy profundas de por si.

Ése momento de calma, daba para pensar y divagar dentro de sus pensamientos. Uno de esos pensamientos era Minmei.

Su preocupación era si ella sufrió algún tipo de acoso. Si fuera cierto y ella lo quisiera ocultar, ya sería un problema muy serio. Tarde o temprano la prensa de Macross de por si bastante amarillista, sacaría conclusiones en base a suposiciones absurdas y sin sentido. Ejemplo que posiblemente algún Zentraedi quisiera aprovecharse de ella, o que ella haya tomado alguna droga, su carrera podria correr riesgo, chau Minmei, etc etc etc.

Quería que se resuelva lo mas rápido posible. Aunque la teoría que Rick suponía, era que posiblemente Kyle haya discutido con ella. Lo cuál podría ser posible. Últimamente la relación entre ambos era un misterio. Rick cree que posiblemente haya habido alguna discusión, ya sea por trabajo o porque no habían ganas de pasar por "tercera base", situación en la que Rick jamás llegó con ella pero si con Lisa.

Ahora Lisa era el centro de sus pensamientos. Ella se le declaró. Era obvio y el sentimiento mutuo entre ellos se aclaró hace dos noches. Cuando ella lo acorraló en su despacho para intimidar por primera vez. Rick recordaba todas las situaciones de discusión y desacato que tuvo con ella. Emitía una pequeña sonrisa. Le parecia gracioso el hecho de que antes vivían peleando como perros y gatos. Ahora finalmente luego de tantas situaciones que sucedieron, definieron su relación. Era amor correspondido.

Pasaron 15 minutos. Lisa poco a poco volvía en sí. Sentía a Rick a su lado. Siendo una mujer dura y derecha, como bien la milicia la había amoldado, todavía quedaba un encanto femenino que se despertó aquellas dos noches atras. Ella supuso que ese momento a solas, podrían aprovecharlo como otra situación íntima. Pero quería ser creativa para inducir a Rick en éste juego sexual.

Lisa acaricia suavemente el brazo de Rick. Se acurruca cada vez mas hacia él apretujando sus pechos.

Él siendo prevenido entendió el mensaje y aquella demostración de afecto. La abraza más hacia él con la intención de continuar su juego. Ella levanta sus pies y se arrodilla de tal forma, que su trasero estaba apoyado en sus talones. Se produjo un pequeño espacio por debajo de su falda. Ahora era el momento de la verdad y si Rick pretendía encenderla.

Ella aleja su rostro reincorporandose para verlo directo a sus ojos. Los abre y su mano toma la de él dirigiendola por debajo de su falda hasta su triángulo femenino. Rick siente el fuego en ella.

Lentamente abre sus ojos y le dedica un leve beso a sus labios. Le susurra en su oreja. -Tócame.

Rick no quería quedarse al margen de la situación. Él también quería participar de éste juego de a dos. -Lisa...sabes lo que sucederá si me provocas.-Le respondía en un tono desafiante que la excitaba.

-Hazlo. A ver si eres tan valiente.

Rick le besuqueaba su cuello. Ella sentía cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Se acomoda mejor sobre su hombre sentándose sobre él, abriendo sus piernas de forma sensual. Se desabrocha su camisa para luego desabrochar la de Rick. Ella le mordisqueaba con suavidad su pera y le besaba todo su rostro, labios, mejillas, etc.

Ya podía sentir a Rick por debajo, lo que representa a su masculinidad. Ya en sostén él debia decidir si dejarla desnuda en su torso. Sus braisers de color blancos le quedaban muy sexys. Pero no durarian mucho. Lisa emitia un aura sensual y una sonrisa pícara complice de una pasión pervertida.

-¿Quieres volver a verlas?.

-Pensaba visitarlas. No tan pronto. Pero ya que insistes puedo saludarlas.

-Ellas te recibirán con honores.

Lisa se quita su sostén y éste lentamente caia hasta su cintura. Rick la ve con una mirada tierna. Le besa sus labios iniciando la pasión. Ella lo abraza por detrás de su cuello.

Por debajo de su falda sus bragas aún delimitan la zona femenina que la representa. Ella ligeramente se pone de pie rompiendo el beso con Rick, se quita su falda y sus bragas quedando 100 % al desnudo. Rick hace lo mismo y ambos se acomodan en el sillón de aquella sala iniciando otro momento de intimidad.

 **Crucero de batalla de Camir**. **1 hora antes...**

El equipo de Toirek Andamus analizó los discos de aquél misterioso artefacto que encontró la decimoquinta flota. Uno de ellos era simplemente un cobertor lo cual no poseía una función importante alguna tan solo de empotrar el disco en la nave y protegerlo de los factores externos del espacio interestelar. El otro que si parecía mas interesante, era un disco de doble cara. En el dorso se encontraba una serie de 4 diagramas que resultaron muy difíciles de descifrar. Al parecer el primero fue el mas sencillo de comprender desde el punto de vista de una de las científicas del equipo de investigación de Toirek que era como utilizar el disco. Se propuso construir un especie de máquina, donde se pudiera colocar el disco para hacerlo girar. Toirek sabía que el propósito de su forma circular, era que girase en alguna dirección específica.

Por intermedio de un microscopio, pudo estudiar la superficie de los surcos de la otra cara. Dando indicio de que en ellos, debía apoyarse un objeto de forma punzante que no tuviera filo, de lo contrario el disco y su contenido se dañaría.

Uno de los miembros del grupo de investigación de Toirek, propuso la utilización de una clavija de transmisión de onda corta. Algo que ellos utilizaban para leer discos de datos y grabar la información de la bitácora. Pero el propósito sería leer el disco y no grabarlo. Así que se tomaron la molestia de utilizar una clavija con púa para lectura, no para escritura de lo contrario el disco se dañaría.

Por el momento todo venía sobre rieles, ahora la gran incógnita era ¿Qué indicaban los otros tres diagramas?.

El segundo diagrama era algo asi como una serie de lineas que empezaban todos desde un punto y culminaban hacia varias direcciones. Notó en el microscopio, que todas poseían un código indescifrable por el momento. Pasaría a segundo plano si fuera necesario. El tercero, consistía en una serie de ondas, a lo que una de las científicas de Toirek y con más chispa mental, se dio cuenta que mostraba señales de muestreo. Eso resolvía la velocidad de muestreo junto al primer diagrama que indicaba tambien la posición.

La científica advirtió a Toirek, que si el tercer diagrama era lo que realmente indicaba, se podria tratar de otra información oculta a simple vista y codificada de tal forma que pudiera tratarse de una imágen.

El cuarto eran átomos. Algo que Toirek lo pudo decifrar como el estado mas bajo del hidrógeno.

Una vez que tuviera todo, la idea sería que Camir presenciara el hallazgo.

 **12 horas después...**

En el crucero de batalla de Camir, rara vez alguien descansaba. Las Meltradis confinadas allí utilizaban un aparato similar a la cámara de protocultura, pero destinada al descanso sensorial que duraba tan solo una hora de reloj. Era lo equivalente a un humano promedio dormir las 8 horas que necesitaba para recuperar energías.

Toirek recientemente culminaba su proceso de recuperación en su camarote. Salía de aquella cámara al desnudo, para luego ponerse su traje y su indumentaria de oficial científico. Dentro de aquél sitio que parecía una especie de laboratorio, tenía una ventana con vista hacia una zona de hangar interno, lleno de unidades de batalla. Algunas desarmadas y otras en funcionamiento. Allí podia ver a varias Meltradis trabajando alrededor de ellas. Pero lo mas llamativo era aquel artefacto que encontraron. Consistía de una antena parabólica siendo su sello distintivo, luego la instrumentación que poseía. Las ingenieros a cargo de Toirek descubrieron que la instrumentación podía tomar muestras, sacar fotografías y emitir señales. Había material radiactivo por eso tuvieron que sellarlo desde afuera. La única forma de acceder a él, era dentro de una especie de film que permitía que la radiación no afecte a los que se encontraban alrededor del artefacto.

Era momento de avisarle a Camir que ya estaba todo listo para reproducir el contenido del disco. Debería esperar su aprobación en conjunto con la de Mariar.

Pero antes de salir del camarote, alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta metálica. Curiosa y sin esperarse el llamado, Toirek se acerca al intercomunicador con pantalla de LCD. Al apretar un boton, inicia una comunicación.

Se enciende la pantalla mostrando a Mariar y el pasillo por detrás.

-Oficial Andamus. ¿Puedo ingresar?.

-Si adelante.

La compuerta de hierro se abre. Mariar con su uniforme característico ingresa allí. La compuerta se cierra tras ingresar por la entrada.

Toirek estaba sorprendida por aquella visita inesperada. -¿Desea algo Comandante Elguensin?.

Mariar tomaba asiento en una silla que estaba a su disposición. -Necesitaba saber con anticipación, el contenido del disco si es que han descubierto algo con respecto a él.-Le dice sin rodeos a Toirek e inexpresiva con una actitud un poco despreciable.

Últimamente a causa de una serie de situaciones que tuvieron que ver con unas batallas, la relación entre ambas era muy tensa. No había simpatía entre ninguna de las dos. Toirek solo era fiel a Camir, pero no a Mariar a la que le tenía cierta desconfianza en su accionar y su forma de ver la realidad y dar órdenes, cuando Camir estaba ausente o indispuesta.

Hace tiempo Toirek necesitaba autorizar un mantenimiento en su laboratorio, lo cual era Camir la que debía autorizarle. Pero por diversos motivos, Camir no pudo relegando toda responsabilidad a Mariar. Toirek pidió autorización a Mariar y ésta se lo negó.

A causa de eso, se produjo una descompresión en un anexo del laboratorio, causando la muerte de 4 suboficiales científicos a cargo de Toirek.

Camir al pedir una explicación ante el incidente, Toirek le informó que se le negó una autorización para realizar mantenimiento en su laboratorio. Camir no la castigó y a Mariar tampoco, dando como cerrado el incidente y el póstumo respeto hacia su suboficiales fallecidos.

Eso enfureció a Toirek de tal manera, que se enfrentó a Mariar en una discusión que terminó con golpes. Tuvieron que ser separadas. Camir castigó a Toirek con un día de arresto en su camarote.

Luego de aquél episodio las cosas volvieron casi a la normalidad, a excepción de que Toirek desconfía de Mariar.

Toirek para evitar confrontar con ella, le responde conforme a las reglas; -Por ahora son meras suposiciones nuestras. Estaba a punto de pedirle autorización a la Almirante para iniciar el...

-La Almirante Camir no está disponible en éste momento. Por eso le pido si puede mostrarme lo que ha descubierto con respecto al disco dorado.-Le interrumpe ella.

Toirek no le gustaba que la interrumpan. -Entonces conforme a nuestras reglas, debería tener una autorización escrita y firmada por la Almirante para que pueda...

-¡Voyager!

Toirek no comprendía lo que Mariar le decía. Ella se sobresaltó y no pudo resistir mas.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Eso lo que encontramos se llama Voyager. Es una nave no tripulada. Una sonda. Y ese maldito disco tiene información de la civilización que la construyó.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes y por qué debo confiar en ti?

-Porque...porque una vez la vi. En un planeta lejano. En un hangar de una vieja nave.

Toirek no podia creer la revelación de Mariar. Si era cierto debería confiar en ella y escucharla. Se la notaba muy exaltada. -Ok... cuéntame todo lo que sabes con respecto a esta "Voyager" o lo que sea.

Mariar decidió omitir algunos detalles con respecto a lo vivido en Aurion. Solamente se limitó a la situación cuando reparaba su nave entre los hierros retorcidos de la Haudanus de Serj.

Le llamo la atención la presencia de aquél artefacto con aquella antena parabólica en las inmediaciones de la nave de Serj. En el camarote que usaba como su habitación, tenía el disco dorado en su posesión. Ella le preguntó que era aquel disco. Le dijo que se trataba de un mensaje de las estrellas. Proveniente de algún sitio. Algo que él no pudo decifrar.

Dentro de sus recuerdos cuando el equipo del hangar del crucero de batalla, lo apoyaron en las inmediaciones, se le heló la sangre. Reconoció el artefacto y el disco. Sabía que Toirek podría decifrar su contenido y lo compartiría con Camir. Pero ella se encontraba muy confundida debido a lo sucedio con Seulos. Si la información contenida en el disco era procedente de alguna civilización muy compleja como la de los micronianos, no se sabría con certeza cómo podría reaccionar la Almirante.

Mariar para protegerla decide ella sobrepasarla y ocupar su lugar. Toirek no estaba muy convencida pero hizo caso a la advertencia de Mariar.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Voyager?.

-Fue lo único que Serj pudo decifrar. Su nombre. De haberme podido llevar el disco dorado de su camarote, hubiera descubierto mas.

-Entonces ¿debo confiar en ti o esperar a que La Almirante recupere sus cabales?.

-No lo hará.-Se ponía de pie Mariar caminando hacia el ventanal que tenía vista directa hacia el hangar. -Por el momento. Ella esta afectada por lo sucedido con Seulos. Es por eso que necesito que me lo muestres a mi solamente y si Camir se recupera quizás podamos mostrarle el contenido.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

 **20 minutos después de la conversación entre Mariar y Toirek.**

Toirek y Mariar se encontraban en un salón muy extenso. La particularidad es que era mas largo que ancho. Posiblemente debido a la acústica ajustada permitiendo una mejor audición.

Fue el sitio elegido para poner en funcionamiento el aparato de ondas de sonido, que diseñó uno de las asistentes de Toirek.

Consistía en una plataforma de un metal desconocido, un semieje para apoyar el disco y la clavija de metal apoyada en el sitio indicado en el primer diagrama, hacia la izquierda.

Los surcos estaban impresos de tal forma, que el disco debía girar hacia el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Conectado a ésa plataforma, unos cables salían por detrás y estaban enchufados a unos parlantes de un tamaño pequeño que alcanzaba la mitad de un cuerpo promedio de una Meltradi de pie.

Por órdenes de Toirek, 4 miembros de su equipo debian estar allí presentes para tomar nota y presenciar el inicio de la reproducción del disco.

Mariar autorizó aquella petición, ya que ella sola no podría reproducirlo si algo saliera mal.

 **15 minutos antes de la reproducción del disco.**

Mariar le dijo a Toirek que iría a visitar a Camir. Para informarle la situación.

Al acercarse a la puerta de su despacho, Camir se encontraba dentro de su cámara de recuperación vital, osea durmiendo y recuperando energías.

Igualmente ingresa y cierra la compuerta por detras.

Las cámaras sensoriales estaban provistas de un vidrio transparente, que podia permitir ver a través de él. El de Camir era de color violeta. Mariar la ve descansar plácidamente.

Emite una pequeña sonrisa y al costado ve los controles de mando.

Éste tipo de camaras podían regularse aumentando la intensidad del proceso. Mariar decide subirle dos horas mas, para evitar que se despertase.

-Dulces sueños Almirante.

Aumentar la intensidad de ése proceso, traía una serie de riesgos biológicos en el cuerpo de una Meltradi ocasionando algunas consecuencias como desorientación, náuseas, etc.

 **3 horas después...**

La cámara sensorial culmina su proceso.

Camir siente una sensación desconocida. Como si a medida estuviera recuperando la audición, nota una alarma sonando. Desorientada le costaba entrar en si. Abre los ojos y se da cuenta que la cámara se abrió en el medio del espacio. No habia nada que escuchar ya que el espacio interestelar era vacío.

Los organismos de las Meltradis a la par de los Zentraedis podían soportar no por mucho tiempo las exposiciones del espacio, ya que sus cuerpos tenían la posibilidad de cerrar los poros de la piel y las vías respiratorias manteniendo una reserva de oxígeno y de alguna forma "presurizando" sus cuerpos.

 **"-¡Maldición!. ¿Quién me botó de mi crucero de batalla?. Debo volver. ¿Donde estoy?."**

Camir no queria alejarse mucho de su cámara sensorial. Sería el único "salvavidas" a su disposición. Inmediatamente reactiva el proceso pero solo para cerrar la compuerta.

Ésta se cierra y nuevamente, intenta mantener la calma y pensar lo que podia hacer. A su alrededor no había rastros de la decimoquinta flota. Solo estrellas y una ligera línea de polvo cósmico formando una extensa nebulosa que le permitía tener claridad dentro de aquella cápsula.

Camir recordó que su cámara era una especie de cápsula de escape, que fue reciclada por Toirek. Las demás fueron fabricadas de cero tomando como prototipo la de ella.

Si para suerte de Camir, Toirek no haya anulado el control de mando de la cápsula, tendría posibilidades de pilotearla. A su izquierda se encuentra un mando para la dirección XY y a su derecha Z. Con eso podría maniobrar. Al realizar unas serie de secuencia con unos botones, activa el sistema de vuelo de la cápsula. Se tranquilizó.

Varios testigos se encienden y al frente suyo la cúpula se convierte en la instrumentación de vuelo.

-¡Bien!. Ok. Ahora. Hagamos un paneo.

Camir hace girar la cápsula a 180 grados . Frente se encontraba un cuerpo celeste. Era un planeta similar a La Tierra. La cápsula lamentablemente no poseía instrumentación para un análisis de la atmósfera, pero a simple vista y a la distancia que se encontraba, supuso que aquél cuerpo celeste podía ser apto para albergar vida. La cápsula solo podia realizar un rastreo de objetos midiendo la distancia aproximada.

Con una serie de secuencia y apretando unos botones, rastrea la distancia del planeta a su posición.

 **105.674** **KM**

No era una distancia astronómicamente larga. Solo podría tomarle unas horas alcanzar la órbita de aquél planeta. Redirecciona la cápsula y genera el impulso necesario para dirigirse hacia ése planeta.

Le tomó 18 horas alcanzar la orbita terrestre. Pudo observar que poseía oceanos y un continente enorme de forma irregular. En el centro del mismo una hilera de montañas bastantes altas siendo seguramente el sello distintivo de aquél sitio. Debía calcular mas o menos un descenso cercano a una costa o de lo contrario moriría tras el impacto.

Haciendo uso de sus facultades en vuelo, Camir define la trayectoria de la cápsula para que ésta pueda descender a un ángulo de 30 grados de inclinación y no se desintegre por la fricción con la atmósfera.

El descenso de por si fue un poco complicado, pero pudo rebuscarsela gracias a su experiencia en vuelo.

Al atravesar la atmósfera, la gravedad del planeta ya le ocasionaba algunos inconvenientes a la hora de marcar un rumbo. Pero de lo que estaba segura, era que acuatizaría.

50.000 pies quedaban antes de tocar tierra. Bajaba a toda velocidad y no había nada que pudiera aminorar el decenso, hasta que se le ocurrió que utilizando la apertura de la cápsula y la escotilla de vidrio, podría servir como resistencia aerodinámica.

Abre la cápsula y ése ligero cambio hizo que pudiera frenar un poco la velocidad de descenso.

A 15.000 pies ya tenía mas o menos un panorama de la altura. Estaba cerca del mar y de una costa. Pudo ver algunas construcciones artificiales, pero no mucho. También lo que le llamó la atención era un camino. Posiblemente asfaltado y 5 vehículos circulando por el. El día estaba soleado y ls temperatura era templada.

Faltaban 6000 pies. La suerte estaba echada. ¿Podría sobrevivir al impacto?.

Puede que si o no. Las Meltran poseían cuerpos fuertes pero en ciertas circunstancias, podrían tornarse débiles ante impactos muy fuertes y más aún con gravedad terrestre.

Una alarma comienza a sonar en la cápsula. Advertencia de impacto. Ya era el momento. Camir se pone en posición fetal y siente el cjoque de la cápsula contra el mar. Desciende de tal manera que llega a una profundidad que no le dejaba ver.

Camir no sabía nadar. Pero su instinto hizo que flotara hacia arriba, ayudándose con sus manos y piernas. Al salir a la superficie del agua, pudo flotar. Primera vez que lo hacía en su vida. Jamas habia sentido lo que era flotar en el agua. Una sensación única difícil de explicar.

La cápsula sale a flote segundos después. Intenta subirse a ella. Ya el sistema eléctrico no funcionaba. El agua seguramente haya dañado los circuitos. Pero podía usarla como una balza y dirigirse a la costa. Con las manos empujaba hacia abajo usandolos como remos. El oleaje pudo ayudarla a acercarla a la costa.

Una vez que llegó, desciende de la cápsula. Le era rara la sensación de pisar arena por primera vez. El oleaje le salpicaba su cuerpo desnudo. Agotada se tira al suelo boca arriba. Ya no podía mas. Estaba a salvo. Pero necesitaba descansar de aquel descenso por unos minutos.

_

Por la carretera ribereña del bloque 12, Giorgen se dirigía al puerto con un cargamento de peces. El camión frigorífico eléctrico Fulskansa era proporcionado por el Estado de Protofel para el transporte de alimentos. Era una forma mas barata de cuidar los recursos de la megalópolis y cada uno de sus bloques.

Giorgen era una persona tranquila, que gustaba de la conducción de los Fulskansa.

Los Fulskansa eran camiones que funcionaban a energía eléctrica por medio de un sistema de baterías de óxido untabico. Eran más propensas a tener mas vida útil que las de Ión de Proklelas, que fueron utilizadas en el pasado por cruceros de batalla Zentraedis y Meltradis.

Giorgen siempre hacía una parada casi religiosa para descansar sus piernas antes de llegar a destino.

Se detiene a un lado de la carretera. Los Fulskansa mientras estaban detenidos, podían recargar las baterías gracias a los rayos UV de la estrella Urs. Era verano pero la temperatura no era tan elevada. El viento oeste era frío ya que provenía de los montes Ghortiak y eso provocaba un sistema de vientos

A lo lejos ve algo raro. Un cuerpo tirado en la orilla del mar.

Los incidentes en esa zona eran inexistentes. El ver un cuerpo desnudo en la orilla del mar era algo muy peculiar sobretodo para Giorgen.

Cierra el camión y desciende a través de un camino con vegetación que abría paso entre un acantilado costero, para luego dar con la playa. Sus botas se hundían por cada pisada. Posiblemente por lo corpulento que era. Al acercarse lo suficiente ve a Camir tendida boca arriba.

-Oye.

Giorgen intenta comunicarse con Camir. Ella no lo escuchó. Ni siquiera lo vió venir. Giorgen se pensaba que era una bañista de paso. Pero esas playas eran prohibidas de ser transitadas, ya que allí se encontraban zonas de explotación de un mineral descubierto hace añares.

 ** _Kurkos de Minorita_**

Los kurkos son un mineral de alta eficiencia siendo sus propiedades altamente recomendable para ser utilizados en siderúrgica. Varias aleaciones provienen de éste rico mineral que además de ser utilizados para siderúrgica, pueden ser empleados para la construcción de vehículos como los Fulskansa, los Dremoroids (Exotrajes para la manipulación de cargas pesadas) y los Shiantseniegek (Aeroplanos del tipo Dron para vigilancia aérea).

Era una de las principales fuentes de economía de Protofel y su reciclaje era sencillo.

Los Kurkos se podian reciclar gracias a un método llamado Omoestoreosiris.

Se fusiona el metal usado con fuego, se retiran los residuos por otro método denominado Alquimo y luego el Kurko reutilizado podría ser usado nuevamente para la manufactura de otros bienes, pero ya destinados a otro uso menos exigente como computadores, elementos electrónicos, circuitos hasta alimento balanceado ya que el kurko reciclado es muy rico en fuente de proteínas.

Giorgen llama nuevamente a Camir. -¡Oye!. ¿Te sientes bien?.

Para sorpresa de ella, Giorgen hablaba el mismo idioma. Era sorprendente y casualidad. Ella se reincorpora y se pone de pie.

Ve la figura corpulenta de Giorgen observándola desde unos 4 metros aproximadamente. Le llama la atención su vestimenta. Consistía en unos pantalones negros, con unas botas tipo borcegos, un especie de chaleco de color rojo con insignias desconocidas. Por debajo del chaleco una camisa de color gris con dibujos e inscripciones. Camir aún intentando recuperarse de aquél alunizaje milagroso, intentaba comprender aquella situación.

Un contacto del tercer tipo con un ser humanoide aparentemente masculino o Zentraedi.

-Necesito ayuda. He alunizado recién. Me han abandonado.-Le hablaba con desesperación.

Giorgen escuchaba a Camir. Pero desconfiaba de ella. ¿Cómo confiar en una Meltran desnuda en una playa?.

Era una situación peculiar. -¿Alunizado?. ¿Quieres decir que vienes del espacio?.

-Si.

A Giorgen le ponía nervioso verla desnuda. -Espera aquí. Iré por algo para taparte...

Camir agotada se desploma en la playa. Giorgen da la vuelta y la ve tirada en la arena.

Si alguien de la Polika (Fuerzas de seguridad del Estado Mayor) del Bloque 12 llegara a verlo, podría ser arrestado.

Se acerca a ella y la levanta llevándola hasta cerca del acantilado. Allí no sería vista.

Giorgen se dirige a su camión, ingresa en él y toma un cobertor. Ya llevaba de atraso 3 minutos. Los camiones que no llegasen a tiempo con el cargamento, se les haría una infracción.

-Maldición. Van a infracionarme.

Giorgen vuelve a donde dejó a Camir. La tapa con el cobertor y la seca con una felpa. La levanta nuevamente y la mete dentro de la zona de la cabina del Fulskansa, que poseía una cama para él solo.

Pone en marcha el camión y se dirige al puerto de Kulsk, donde debía dejar la carga de pescado.

Intentó conducir lo más rápido que pudo, respetando las normas de tránsito.

Los Fulskansa eran uno de los pocos vehículos de conducción no autónoma que existían. El Estado de Protofel prohibía la conducción no autónoma para los civiles que no trabajasen en dependencia del Estado. ¿Motivo?. Normas son normas. Y Protofel las había formalizado así. Quizas para evitar el caos o el terrorismo. Solo personas con capacidad y responsabilidad, luego de haber hecho un estricto curso, podían conducir los Fulskansa. Antes de ingresar a Kulsk, se encontraba un puesto de control custodiado por los Milika. Las fuerzas militares de mas bajo rango de Protofel, administrada por cada bloque. Estaban provisto por fusiles de plasma, Batroids similares a los utilizados por los Zentraedis pero de otro color. Grises y con bandas blancas y rojas.

Giorgen se vió obligado a detenerse para el control rutinario que debía cumplir, antes de ingresar al puerto. Pero para su suerte uno de los guardias era un viejo conocido de él. Arkan.

Arkan lo reconoce aún dentro del Fulskansa. Este tipo de vehículos eran enormes. Similares a los típicos camiones volquetes terricolas usados en minas.

Subió unas escalinatas para llegar a la ventanilla. -¿Qué dices Giorgen?.-Lo saluda Arkan amablemente.

-Día agotador. ¿Ustedes?.-Le responde Giorgen sin cuidado.

-Pasando el tiempo como siempre. Siento mucho si debo hacer esto y quitarte tiempo valioso. Confío en ti pero debo revisar la carga. Si no lo hago mi compañero puede verme con malos ojos.

Camir estaba ubicada en una zona separada de la carga. Dentro de la misma cabina. Arkan no era de revisar las cabinas de los Fulskansa pero si la carga. Era obligatorio por normas de seguridad.

-Pues adelante. Entiendo que es tu trabajo.

Giorgen desciende de la cabina. Se acerca a la compuerta de la cámara frigorífica, que mantenía frescos los pescados. Al ingresar se notaba el cambio de temperatura con respecto al exterior. Dentro de la cámara, la temperatura era extremadamente helada. 6 grados.

Con una linterna Arkan revisa la carga que consistía en cajas apiladas con pescado de reciente pesca.

-Qué lindo que se está aquí. Contando que la temperatura afuera es peor.

-Uno de los veranos más calurosos de nuestra nación.-Le responde Giorgen.

Arkan se limitó con su linterna ver el cargamento. Se sale de la cámara. Cierran la compuerta. -Ok. Todo en orden Giorgen. Puedes ingresar.

-Gracias Arkan. Nos vemos luego.

Arkan saluda a Giorgen y desciende por las escalinatas del Fulskansa y le hace señas a su compañero para abrir las compuertas.

-Suerte que me ha tocado Arkan, de lo contrario te hubieran descubierto.-Hablaba Giorgen. Dirigiéndose a Camir.

\--

 **20 horas antes y 30 minutos después del momento íntimo entre Lisa y Rick**

Ya en el puente cumpliendo funciones, Rick se concentró en los ejercicios de patrullaje de 3 escuadrones que eran comandados por el trío terrible, Sammy, Kim y Vanessa.

Lisa por su parte se limitaba a estudiar la trayectoria hasta la Luna. Faltaba menos de una semana para llegar allí. Nicolás Caan junto a otros líderes de escuadrones, se habían puesto de acuerdo en la operación para alunizar en ANA-6. Por otra parte estando Rick a su lado, sentía una atracción tan profunda por él, que le resultaba tan difícil de esconder.

Cada tanto lo observaba de reojo y sonreía levemente. Cuando Rick conversaba con Kim o Vanessa para pedir informes o mismo con Claudia o algún miembro de escuadrón, para garantizar que el ejercicio salga como es debido, ella se embobaba en él.

A veces tenía que concentrarse en no distraerse y seguir cumpliendo funciones. Ella continuaba analizando escenarios posibles para llevar a cabo la operación a ANA-6.

Uno de ellos era con una formación de tres escuadrones. El Skull, Blue y Naranja.

Ella tenía conocimiento de una reunión entre los líderes de cada escuadrón, para definir estrategias a largo plazo en base a posibles operaciones. Una de ellas es a ANA-6.

La reunión fue un éxito y se pudo crear un documento con posibles escenarios para ser analizados por Lisa. El documento contenía unas 100 fojas, firmadas y selladas por cada lider de escuadrón y un disco de Blu-ray con simulaciones CGI, incluyendo ataques sorpresivos de fuerzas Meltradis que opaquen la operación en su totalidad.

Lisa destacó el documento elaborado por líderes de escuadrón y a las 19:30 formalizaría una reunión con los máximos representantes.

 **19:20.**

El puente quedó a cargo de Claudia. Rick y Lisa se dirigían a la sala de convenciones del N7.

Cada lider de escuadrón estaría presente, para definir la misión.

Mientras tomaban el elevador al N7, Lisa conversaba con Rick.

Todavía no habia noticias con respecto al incidente de Minmei. Le darían el alta al siguiente día y aún no había ningún sospechoso. Ya la prensa estaba detrás de la noticia del incidente de la cantante. Claudia derivó la investigación a la fuerza policíaca de Macross. Mas alla que el SDF-1 contiene a la ciudad, el hecho sucedió en la misma ciudad. No es competencia exclusiva de la RDF.

En el elevador Lisa se resistía a besar a Rick. Pero debía controlarse de que aquella llama en su corazón no se convierta en un fuego.

-¿Sabes algo de Miriya?.

-Hablé con el doctor Gheret. Se encuentra mejor.

-Pues.-Ella se acerca a él y le pone su mano en el hombro. -¿Por qué no vas a visitarla una vez que culminemos la reunión?. Yo te esperaré con la cena lista en mi apartamento. ¿Qué te parece?.-Le responde con serenidad.

Rick le sonríe ligeramente. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por Miriya. -Bueno. Si es que no te molesta.

-Claro que no Rick. Si me molestase ¿Sería capaz de no decirte?. Sé que soy...pues...un poco posesiva.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Bueno...por fin hemos llegado a algo. Digo, luego de tantas discusiones, malhumores y situaciones que vivimos, por fin somos algo.

Era cierto. Rick jamás se pensó que llegaría a ser algo para Lisa. Ella está enamorada de él y Rick si bien no sentía lo mismo por ella, posee sentimientos. No sabía si se trataba de amor, pero aprecio y que le gustaba ya eran dos sentimientos suficientes para catagolar a Lisa en su corazón.

Al llegar al N7, ambos salieron del elevador.

El sitio era un pasillo largo similar al N12. Caminaban hasta un salón de convenciones de una puerta de doble hoja de madera.

-Bien llegamos. ¿Cómo me veo Rick?.

Él la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Lisa estaba muy hermosa. De por si antes de estar con Rick, si bien era coqueta, ahora lo era mas que antes. Se maquillaba mas. Sus ojos estaban delineados, usaba rubor, su cabello estaba suelto y peinado y usaba lapiz de labios solamente para remarcarlos de color rosa.

-Te ves bien y lo digo con orgullo.-Le decía con una sonrisa.

Esa última palabra hizo que se encendiera y su autoestima estaba por los cielos. Su buen humor aumentaba y quería arrinconarlo y besarlo todo. Pero no podía. Simplemente acerca sus labios a una de sus orejas. -No me provoques lindo. Cada halago tuyo será una mera excusa para no dejarte dormir esta noche.-Se lo susurraba de forma sensual, que de por si ella no estaba para bromas cuando tocaba temas íntimos. Ella era de cumplir y jamas acobardarse.

Rick le sonríe ligeramente y ella también. -Abriremos las puertas los dos ¿si?.

-Bien.

Rick apoya una mano en la puerta y Lisa en la otra. Las mismas se abren en par en par y todos los allí presentes, saludan de forma protocolar ante la presencia de ambos.

Ambos saludaban a todos. Allí se encontraban Nicolás Caan, Auri Clot y Andreas Parker en remplazo del lider del escuadrón Blue.

Todos tomaron asiento y la reunión daba inicio.

Cada cual aportó su idea principal y sobretodo lo más valioso era el conocimiento de Caan. Él conocía el anexo de ANA-6 y las inmediaciones. No hacía falta aclarar que él residió en ella.

Nicolás tomó posesión de la reunión y explicaba sus fundamentos para llevar a cabo la operación desde su punto de vista.

-Una vez que lleguemos a este punto.-Señalando con un laser en una pantalla de LED, con el mapa de ANA-6.- es ahí que pretendo descender de mi VT. Con un computador portátil podría ingresar a la sala de control. El resto debería montar guardia.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Decía Parker. Andreas Parker era muy colaborativo con Caan. Se llevaba bien con él. Auri también asiente con su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-Podriamos formar un cerco. Custodiar la zona mientras el Teniente Caan realiza la calibración de las antenas parabólicas.-Agregaba Clot.

-Operadores del área de comunicaciones, deberán colaborar para efectuar la triangulación. Si todo sale bien, el mensaje podría enviarse a La Tierra como una baliza sonora. Que se repita constantemente hasta que oigan el mensaje.-Decía Caan.

Lisa y Rick observaban al resto en señal de aprobación. Todos asienten con las cabezas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Hablaba Parker

-Yo también apruebo la moción.-Culminaba Clot.

-Bien. En ése caso, el Coronel y yo deberemos efectuar estudios para abastecimiento y prepararnos para realizar estudios en el escenario posible. Deberán garantizar prácticas en simuladores y repetir la misión hasta que sea exitoso. Tenemos dos semanas antes de llegar a un punto de no retorno.-Decía Lisa.

Rick solo observaba y no emitía palabra alguna. Pero miraba de reojo a Lisa. Ella lo vio. Cruzaron miradas y Rick emitió una seña de aprobación. Lisa le sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien. Entonces. ¿Aprobada la misión de clase 4?.

-Aprobada.

-Aprobada.

-Aprobada.

Los líderes de escuadrón y Parker aprobaron la misión. Clase 4 era el número de escenario. Todos firmaron el documento y fue guardado en una carpeta de color roja, con el símbolo de la RDF en la tapa y la palabra en mayúsculas "MISIÓN".

Culminada la reunión los presentes se saludaron de forma protocolar. Había durado 4 horas. Demasiado poco. Lisa estaba acostumbrada a reuniones mucho más duraderas.

Cuando cada uno estaba retirándose de la sala, Auri se acerca a Rick. Lisa estaba a su lado también y ella estaba a punto de entablar una charla. -Coronel. Discúlpeme un segundo.-Lo llamaba ella de forma protocolar.

Rick le presta atención de forma amistosa. -Si Teniente Clot. ¿Qué necesita?.

Lisa se quedaba a su lado para oir lo que ella tenía para decirle. Pero Auri no quería que ella estuviera presente. Era algo personal entre ella y él. -Quisiera saber si podría tener una reunión personal...con usted. Sólamente para definir algunas estrategias formales.

Rick miraba a Lisa de reojo. Ella ya se estaba sintiendo un poco molesta con respecto a Auri.

-Teniente si quiere una cita conmigo pues deberá pedírsela a mi asistente. Él me avisará cuando podremos reunirnos.-Le decía Rick respetando el protocolo.

Auri se sentía decepcionada. Ella quería acceder a él a toda costa. -Coronel yo...necesito ésta reunión. Es importante.-Ya con un tono de impertinencia.

-Teniente Clot. ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tiene para decirle al Coronel?. Puede tener una reunión ahora mismo, aquí con nosotros.-Le respondía Lisa con un tono firme y antipático.

Rick se dió cuenta de que ella quería esquivar una reunión a solas con Auri. Sabía que no le caía en gracia. -Capitana Hayes, disculpe-Se metía Rick intentando calmar la situación. Le hacía señas a Lisa para que mantuviera la calma -Sólo tiene 5 minutos Clot. Le daré su reunión.

Lisa no podía creerlo. Su sangre hervía por dentro. Intentaba controlar sus celos para que no se transforme en ira. Pero sabía que Rick era inocente y lo hacía para evitar alguna pelea. Él era abocado al orden y si Auri pretendía algo mas que no tuviera que ver con sus funciones, se daría cuenta al instante.

-Ok. 5 minutos Clot. Como bien le ha definido el Coronel. Lo espero en mi despacho luego de ésta pequeña reunión.-Dirigiendose Lisa a Rick.

Lisa se retiraba de allí. Pero casualmente Andreas Parker se quedó en una oficina contínua esperando a que ella estuviese sola. Al verla caminar sola por el pasillo y ya en la puerta del elevador, él se acerca a ella con sigilo. -Capitana Hayes.

Lisa le clava la mirada. Estaba furiosa. -¿Qué desea Parker?.-

Andreas notó que ella tenía malhumor. Él le gustaba pero desconocía la relación con Rick. -Necesitaba hablarle con respecto a algunos "temas" que tiene que ver con la misión...

-Aviador Parker. Ya hemos culminado recientemente una reunión. Ésto no es una escuela.-Le respondía en malos tratos.

Parker estaba un poco incómodo. No se le ocurría las palabras exactas. -Perdon si no es un buen momento.

-Si. No es un buen momento. Lo supo bien.-Le respondía Lisa con total firmeza. -Si no le importa prefiero subir sola al elevador. Deberá quedarse aquí y esperar el próximo. Porque seguramente me estará preguntando cosas que posiblemente no me interesen en lo absoluto.

Parker de por si no era insistente. Prefería dejarla ir antes de complicar la situación. -Ok disculpe Capitana. No quise hacerla sentir incómoda y molestarla.

-Disculpas aceptadas.

El elevador se abre Parker ahí parado observaba a Lisa quien presionó un botón.

 **"-Pobre Parker. Lo siento pero estoy muy enojada. No es contigo. Tal vez quieras decirme algo de la misión."**

Las puertas se cierran. Parker apoyaba su cabeza en la compuerta.

 **"-Diablos. Bueno. Ya habrá otro momento. Ah. Debo hablar con Rick también.** **Se quedó hablando con Clot."**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Una vez que todos se fueron de la sala de reuniones del N7, Rick y Auri se encontraban en el mismo salon. Rick sentado en la cabecera y Auri a un lado de aquella mesa larga.

Él expectante, estaba a la espera de lo que Auri tenía para decirle. Parecía seria pero molesta a la vez. Quizás porque Lisa se puso un poco molesta por su intromisión inesperada, deshaciendo a su antojo sus planes con Rick. Él debía visitar a Miriya. Pero él también supuso que lo que Auri tenía para decirle, era algo importante. Por eso no estaba mal ser descortés ante tanta insistencia. Cinco minutos serían suficientes, si es que no se fueran demasiado de tema y Auri sería clara y concisa.

-¿Quieres beber algo?. ¿Café quizas?...-Le pregunta Rick manteniendo cierto grado de cortesía.

-No le tomará muchos minutos. Debido a que la Capitana Hayes no comprende los tiempos de los demas.-Le respondía ella un poco malhumorada.

Ese comportamiento era nuevo en ella. Auri solía ser cordial con Rick. Pero la presencia de Lisa la sacaba un poco de sus cabales.

Ella solía sentirse tranquila a su lado. Era su devoción. Su modelo a seguir en la milicia. Pero había algo mas. Un sentimiento tan profundo que ni él se espera que ella estaba a punto de revelarle.

-Mira Auri. Aquí dejemos de lado el protocolo. ¿Te parece bien?.-Le responde Rick en buenos modos. Para que ella se sintiera mas a gusto y podría sacarse su enojo de encima.

-Me parece estupendo Coronel. -Haciendo una pausa.-Rick. Ya que me has llamado por mi nombre.-Rick solo se limitaba a escucharla. Auri por ser una Meltran, podría sufrir una conducta volátil.-He esperado mucho un momento así a solas. Yo.-Haciendo una pausa-.Siento cosas por ti. Desde aquél momento, luego de la batalla sangrienta en la que casi pierdo la vida, tu.-Exalando un poco de aire.-Me salvaste. Rick sólo escuchaba. No quería interrumpirla. -Me salvaste y estoy enteramente agradecida por ti. Y a partir de ese momento me he dedicado a servirte. Pero también me gustaría...-otra pausa.-Intentar algo contigo. ¿Me entiendes?.

Auri luego de culminar le pone su mano sobre la de él. Rick no se la quitó. La miraba a sus ojos. Ella era muy hermosa. Era voluptuosa con curvas bien definidas, su cabello era naranja lacio con claros rubios, pecas y ojos verdes similares a lo de Lisa. Le costaba contenerse ante su belleza pero Rick no la quería. Sentía cosas por Lisa pero quedaron en no revelar su relación.

-Auri.-Rick le quita su mano por debajo de la de ella lentamente para no quedar mal.-Eres muy dulce y aprecio tu admiración hacia mi. Pero...lo que tú supones que quieres de mi es de ¿pasar una noche conmigo?. Es decir.-haciendo una pausa.-¿Tener "cultura"?.

-Si. Quiero eso. Y quiero rozar mis labios con los tuyos y que me "insertes".

-Ah. Ya veo. Bueno.-Rick mantenía una conducta pedagógica hacia ella. -Entonces ya que hemos esclarecido tu pedido.-Rick no le apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. -La respuesta es no. Y te pediría por favor que no me pidas explicaciones. Porque tampoco voy a dartelas. ¿Comprendes?...

-No hace falta. Se que estás con alguien...-Le responde ella con total serenidad.

A Rick se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería indagar mas en la situación. Porque si Lisa se enteraba de que Auri tuviera conocimiento de una presunta relación con él, se enojaría. -Eres un buen Zentran... perdón... hombre. Admiro tu nobleza.-Le dice ella sonriendo.

Rick también le sonreía. Ahora comprendía el porque Max se enamoró a primera vista de Miriya. Las Meltran eran especiales. Eran personas muy sencillas. Sin rodeos a la hora de decirse lo que uno sentía por el otro. ¿Cómo negarse a los encantos de una alienígena con los mismos genes que los humanos?.

Mas allá de las distancias entre culturas y años abocados sólamente en la guerra a la par de los Zentraedis, poseían un buen corazón.

A Rick se le cruzó un pensamiento que si Lisa no hubiera aparecido, Auri ocuparía su lugar.

-Gracias Auri. Aunque no lleguemos a nada, puedes confiar en mí y para lo que necesites estaré. ¿Algo mas que deba saber?.

-Si. Hay algo mas. Es sobre Miriya. Estoy preocupada por su depresión. La visité ayer. Y me dijo que ha perdido la voluntad de vivir. Es algo personal que me ha dicho. Pero ya sabes. Eres su amigo también. Solo te lo he dicho a tí.

-Justo ahora estaba a punto de ir a visitarla. Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Auri pensaba que acompañar a Rick, podría ser un error. Ya que Lisa lo podría malinterpretar y le causaría un problema. -Prefiero que no Coronel. Vaya usted.-Ya dirigiéndose en forma protocolar.-A ella le hará bien verlo. Igual solo quisiera una última petición. ¿Puedo?.-Le pregunta ella poniéndose de pie.

-Adelante.

Auri se acercaba a Rick. Él no se resistía. Con ambas manos toma su rostro y le da un ligero beso a sus labios. Rick estaba tenso ante aquella reacción inesperada de Auri.

Ella aleja su rostro y le sonríe ligeramente. -Un beso no se niega. ¿no?.

Rick se sonrojaba. ¿Qué podría decirle?. ¿Se enojaría?. ¿La rechazaría?. Era una alienígena. Él no la conocía muy bien. Depende su reacción ella podría tomarselo mal. -No. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor. ¿Si?.-Le responde él con serenidad.

-Lo siento. Si.-Se sonrojaba ella.

-Yo se que no le diras a nadie lo que hiciste recién.

-¡No!. Claro que no. Ésto queda entre nosotros. Aunque voy a admitir que jamás dejaré de sentir cosas por ti.

Ambos se despiden. Rick procede a retirarse de la sala. Auri lo seguía por detrás. Ella se pone a su lado. Rick aprieta el boton para llamar al elevador. Durante aquél lapso de tiempo, él se limita a no dirigirle la palabra. Ella por respeto tampoco. Al llegar el elevador y abrirse las compuertas, ingresa ella. Rick se queda esperando. Ella lo ve. Su esperanza era que Rick ingresase al elevador con ella, aunque sea para disfrutar un poco mas su presencia. Ella presiona el boton para dirigirse a su nivel. Rick solo la observaba y ella también. Las compuertas comienzan a cerrarse. Aún su ilusión se mantenía, pero todo se hecho a perder cuando ya alcanzando mas de la mitad y dejando un hueco pequeño, el elevador se cierra completamente.

Auri sentía un vacío en su pecho. Un sentimiento de tristeza que le corría por toda su espina dorsal. Rick sentía un poco de lástima también por ella.

Allí en el mismo corredor aún Parker permanecía allí. Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la presencia del uno y del otro. En un pestañear, todas las luces del corredor se apagan. A los 5 segundos se encienden las luces de emergencia, de color ámbar. Si bien gastaban mucho menos energía que las reglamentarias, no iluminaban lo suficiente. Solo estaban diseñadas para un propósito; Guiar a la persona hacia la salida y proporcionarle un mínimo de iluminación posible.

Lo primero que le cruzó por su mente, fue Auri. ¿Ella llegó a descender del elevador a tiempo?.

Oyó a Parker en el corredor.

-Hola. ¿Alguien por ahí?.

Casi en la claridad de ése pasillo ve una figura. -¿Parker?.

-Coronel Hunter.

-¿Qué sucedió?.

-Alguna falla eléctrica posiblemente. Se activaron las luces de emergencia.-Hizo una pausa. -Hay unas escaleras al final de éste corredor. Acompañeme.

-Ok.

Al llegar al final de corredor, gracias a que Parker utilizó el flash de su smartphone para iluminar, se encontraron con unas escaleras que conducían por abajo y otras hacia arriba. Rick recibe un llamado en su smartphone. Lo ve; era Lisa. Atiende.

-¿Capitana?.

Rick la saluda cumpliendo el protocolo. Ya que Parker se encontraba a su lado para evitar malos entendidos con respecto a su relación.

Lisa se dió cuenta de ello. Es por eso que también mantiene el protocolo.

-Coronel. ¿Donde se encuentra?.

-Estoy en el N7 con Parker. Informe.

Le resulta extraño que se encontrase con él. Ya habría alguna explicación razonable. -Desde ingeniería me informaron que hubo una falla eléctrica. Espero que lo resuelvan pronto. Estoy encerrada.

-¿En donde?.-Preguntaba Rick preocupado.

-En mi despacho. La puerta quedó cerrada electrónicamente.-Algunos despachos podían cerrarse de forma electrónica. Para poder destrabarlas se necesitaba una llave, la cual Lisa no poseía.-Y no tengo la llave de desbloqueo.

-Aguarde. Quédese ahí. Intentaré abrirla.

-Gracias.

La comunicación cesa.

-¿Qué sucedió con la Capitana?.-Preguntaba Parker también preocupado por ella.

-Se quedó encerrada en su despacho. No tiene la llave de desbloqueo, ya que la cerradura es electrónica.

-¡Pues vamos a ayudarla!.

-Ok. ¡Vamos!. Quizas necesite ayuda Andreas.-Le decía Rick.

Ambos suben las escaleras hasta el N12. Allí se encontraba el despacho de Lisa. Ella oye pasos.

El despacho estaba a oscuras completamente, siendo las luces de las estrellas lo que iluminaba el mismo. Ella apoya su oreja en la puerta. -¡Coronel!.

-¡Capitana!.-Le responde Rick.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Tranquilicese. Intentaremos desbloquear la puerta.-Le dice Parker.

-Para desbloquearla necesitan una llaven Allen con un condificado especial. No se en donde esta. Aquí esta todo oscuro y mi Smartphone tiene poca batería.

Rick pensaba cómo podria abrirla. Las puertas eran de un acero liviano pero resistente. Intentar forzarlas sería inútil. Busca por el corredor el grifo y la manguera contra incendios. Encuentra dentro del equipo, un hacha. Con su codo rompe el vidrio para acceder a ella.

Psrker escuchá el ruido de los vidrios. Lisa Tambien. -¿Parker?. ¿Hunter?.

-Capitana. Alejese de la puerta.

Rick debía destruir el pestillo de la cerradura. Parker le iluminaba donde él le habia indicado. Rick con todas sus fuerzas toma envión con sus brazos y le da un hachazo a la cerradura. El primer intento solo dió en un costado provocando apenas una abolladura. Otro intento. Rick mide con el hacha en donde debía darle aproximadamente. Toma envión nuevamente y otro hachazo más acertado que el anterior, rompe el pestillo. La puerta se abrió. Lisa sale de allí. Agradece a ambos por su colaboración.

-Bien. ¿Ahora qué?.-Pregunta Rick.

-Nosotros debemos llegar al puente. Parker-Lisa dirigiéndose a él.-Debes ir al hangar. Reúne a un equipo de tu mismo escuadrón para patrullar el casco del SDF-1. Debemos evitar cualquier vulnerabilidad ante un ataque externo. Sin energía no podremos defendernos con eficiencia.

-Si Capitana.

Parker se retira del corredor descendiendo por las escaleras. Ya solos en ese sitio lúgubre, Lisa se acerca a Rick y le da un extenso abrazo. -Me sentía sola sin ti.

-Yo también.

Rompen el abrazo alejandose.

-Vayamos al puente.

Para llegar al puente debían subir 150 metros a través de unas escaleras y luego empalmar con otras que conducían hasta un anexo. Durante la subida ayudados por las luces Ámbar, conversaban. Lisa tocó el asunto de Auri.

-¿Qué quería Clot?.-Le pregunta ella curiosa y rompiendo el hielo.

Rick no era de mentir y quería decirle la verdad. Se tomó sus cortos 5 segundos de silencio para contestarle.

-Ella se me insinuó. Le agrado y le gusto. En el sentido literal de como una mujer puede amar a aun hombre.

Lisa se mantenía silenciosa. -¿Te dijo que le agradabas?.

-Si.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?.-Le pregunta Lisa.

-Que no la quería. Y no le daría explicaciones. Pero ella sabe que estoy con alguien. Creo sospechar que no sabe que estoy contigo.

-Si te lo dijo es porque sabe.

Hacía una pausa Rick.-Pero por otro lado te hubiera nombrado. Así que me quedé tranquilo.

Lisa estaba molesta. Ella intuía que Auri sentía algo por Rick. -Rick. No quiero entrar en una discusión, pero ¿Sabes que yo intuía que Auri siente algo por ti?. No voy a negar que estoy celosa. Pero no estoy molesta contigo porque puedo confiar en tí.-Le responde con serenidad.

Ambos se encontraban en uno de los tantos descansos que le quedaban aún seguir caminando hasta llegar al anexo que conecta con la entrada al puente. No se escuchaba sonido alguno, como si la fortaleza espacial haya quedsdo vacía. Lisa suponía que al tratarse de un problema electrico, algunos sistemas se encontraban inutilizables, exceptuando los de soporte de vida. Aquellos que permitían la oxigenación y la presurización del casco interno, cuidando la integridad de los ocupantes de la nave.

Por cada paso que daban, el sonido retumbaba causando eco en aquél sitio. Algunas luces de emergencia estaban encendidas, otras por falta de mantenimiento no funcionaban. Pero el flash del smartphone de Rick usado como linterna, permitía iluminar los escalones.

Luego de unos minutos de subía continúa, se detuvieron a descansar las piernas en un descanso. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-¿Claudia no llamó?.

Lisa miraba su smartphone. Estaba fuera de línea. -No tengo señal. Hizo una pausa para luego seguir conversando. -¿Rick?.

-¿Si?.

-¿Te gusta Auri?.

-¿Qué?. ¡No!. Me cae bien solamente. No te voy a mentir. Es bonita pero-él la miraba a sus ojos.-siento cosas por ti.

-Yo ya te dije que te amo. No dudo que tú también.-Le respondía con serenidad. -Pero te cuesta decir aquellas dos palabras mágicas. No te preocupes. Ya podrás decirlas, total en el amor uno quiere mas que el otro.-Se ponía de pie. Rick aún permanecía sentado y viéndola intentando procesar lo dicho por ella. La observaba en la casi total oscuridad siendo una de las luces ámbar ubicada a un costado de la pared del descanso, la única tenue fuente de luz que les permitían verse.

Si no fuera que se encontraban en una situación de emergencia, tranquilamente se hubiera presentado una situación para intimar allí. Lisa no era osada y Rick tampoco. Pero sería una experiencia mas para contarle a los nietos.

Continuando con su trayecto hasta el puente, eran pocos los escalones. Llegaron al anexo.

El anexo era una zona que tuvo alguna función pasada de la antigua ASS, cuando se reconstruyó para convertirse finalmente en el SDF-1. Se reacondicionó para ser utilizado como un depósito de documentos y salida de emergencia, en caso de falla en el funcionamiento de los elevadores con acceso directo al puente de mando. Por allí se podía acceder a las escaleras.

Rick no era de usar su arma reglamentaria, pero por alguna razón la llevaba encima. Antes de abrir la puerta para acceder al anexo, desefunda su revólver reglamentario. Lisa lo ve sorprendida. Ella sabía que él no era de portar armas. Aunque es buena señal, por un lado le asombró. -¿Desde cuando no usas un revólver?.

-La última vez que disparé fue cuando culminé el curso para el ingreso a la milicia.

-Entonces hace rato ya.

-Estoy "oxidado" pero puedo disparar ante cualquier circunstancia. Es como andar en bicicleta. Quédate detrás mío. Abriré la puerta.

Lisa se apoya en sus hombros. Rick abre lentamente la puerta. Estaba oscuro del otro lado. No se escuchaba nada. Ilumina un poco con la linterna. A simple vista el haz de luz de la misma, iluminaba archiveros y servidores fuera de funcionamiento. Un corredor conducía directamente a una puerta que tenía un cartel.

" _PUENTE DE MANDO"_

-Por allí es donde debemos ingresar.

-Vamos. Yo te sigo.

Rick pone un pie por delante de la entrada. Lisa lo sigue por detrás caminando por el corredor. Lentamente llegan a la puerta que los llevaría al puente. Se oían voces. Rick apoya la oreja en la pueeta para intentar escuchar del otro lado. Algunas voces las reconoció. Se trataban de operadores que se encontraban allí, hablándose entre ellos con respecto a la falta de luz. Reconoció escuchar a Vanessa y a Kim dándo indicaciones a demás personal, como si ellas tuvieran control total del puente.

- _¡Queremos salir de aqui!._

-¡No se puede!.-Decía Vanessa en un tono autoritario al parecer a un grupo de operadores, desesperados posiblemente por la falta de energía eléctrica.-¡Soy la máxima autoridad aquí al estar ausente Grant, Hunter y Hayes. Deben obedecerme.

-¿¡ _Y quien eres tú para darnos órdenes mocosa!?. Eres apenas una mujercita._

-¡Soy Comandante por si no lo sabías!. Y cuida el tono de voz conmigo.

Lisa y Rick se miraban entre ellos.

-Debemos ingresar Rick. Ya está saliendose de control. No quiero que se cunda el pánico.

Rick le asiente con la cabeza. -Haré lo siguiente. Golpearé la puerta antes.

Rick golpea la puerta. Todos los allí presentes en el luente hacen silencio. Muchos desconocían la existencia de aquella puerta. Todos se acercan allí como podían.

-¿Quién es?.-Pregunta Kim.

-Soy el Coronel Hunter.

-¿¡Coronel!?. ¿Ésto es una puerta?.

Rick intenta abrir la misma pero estaba cerrada con pestillo. -Demonios. Está cerrada.

-Disparale al pestillo.

Rick le pedía al resto del otro lado, que se corriesen. Rick dispara y la puerta por el mismo impacto de la bala, se abre por inercia. Del otro lado de ella, la escena era la siguiente; Un grupo de 8 operadores junto a Kim y Vanessa, se encontraban allí estupefactos por la situación.

Al ver a Rick y a Lisa ingresando al puente, les costaba creer la situación.

Lisa siendo mas firme y manteniendo la calma pasa por delante de ellos y se encuentra con Vanessa. -Informe Comandante Leeds.

-Ca...Capitana Hayes. Bueno.-Haciendo una pausa conteniendo el aliento.-Ha fallado la red eléctrica en todo el SDF-1. Ingeniería nos informó que están resolviendo el inconveniente. Pero Soporte Vital esta garantizado con energía de baterías por 12 horas.

-¿Quién te aviso?.

-El Ingeniero Schutt.

-Ok. ¿Tenemos comunicación directa desde aquí?.

-Solo telefonía.

Lisa se acerca a su puesto de mando. Rick mientras se acerca a una pasarela ubicada frente a un domo con vista al espacio. A la lejanía observa algo inusual. Parecía un objeto de forma de cigarro y de color naranja.

-Capitana Hayes. Venga a ver esto.

Lisa se acerca a Rick. Ambos observan aquél objeto acercarse a una velocidad considerable. Pide unos binoculares. Al usarlos nota la presencia de una nave de un tamaño un poco mas pequeño que el SDF-1.

-Leeds. Cambios de planes. Comunícate con los escuadrones por radio. Utilicen frecuencia baja. Estaremos en posición defensiva. Coronel Hunter, intenta ubicar a Schutt o a Lang. Debemos recuperar la energía del SDF-1 cuanto antes.

-Si Capitana.

\--

 **Aurion. Estado de Protofel. Bloque N 12. Sitio de alunizaje de la cápsula de Camir. 2 horas después de ser rescatada por Giorgen y** **15 horas después de los eventos sucedidos en el SDF-1.**

 **21:37 Hs de la "tarde". El día en Aurion dura 36 horas, ya que la órbita alrededor de Urs es 50 % más extensa que la de La Tierra.**

Cuatro Fulskansa y 2 Irtenek (vehículos todo terreno mas pequeños) de la Polika con Zentraedis armados y personal científico, se estacionaron al lado de la Carretera ribereña del Bloque 12, de la Costa de Kulsk, justo donde Giorgen se detuvo a rescatar a Camir.

Durante el ingreso a la atmósfera, el sistema de defensa aeroespacial de custodia del centro de comunicaciones del Bloque 10, detectó la cápsula.

El Struld (Comandancia) del Bloque 10 informó a su par del Bloque 12 la presencia de un objeto espacial estrellado en las costas de Kulsk, a 75 Km del puerto.

El Comandante de la Polika del Bloque 12, Alar Menestreri fue notificado por el Struld del Bloque 10. Inmediatamente ordenó un convoy de personal armado, a dirigirse a la zona del alunizaje. No estaba permitido el vuelo de aeronaves ya que la zona cercana a los Kurkos de Minorita, producen serias anomalías en los sistemas de navegación de vuelo, pudiendo ocasionar accidentes.

Al llegar al sitio, un grupo de científicos cercaron la zona y estudiaban la cápsula.

Alar observa desde unos metros la misma y el agua salada del mar, mojaba sus botas. Parecía no importarle. Otros Zentraedis hacían guardia con sus fusiles y otros 4 patrullaban la zona con dremoroids.

Ender Irsintek, miembro del cuerpo científico se acerca a Alar. -Bueno. Hemos hecho el análisis preliminar. Sea lo que sea que estaba en ésa cápsula, fue llevado de aquí.

Alar observa la serie de pisadas que se encontraban en el suelo arenoso, que también estaban siendo investigadas por otros científicos forenes, como si se tratase de la escena de un crímen. Luego se enfocaba nuevamente en Ender. -¿Qué hay de las pisadas?.-Le preguntaba Alar con cordialidad.

-Nuestro equipo supone que aquí estuvieron dos personas. El que fue rescatado de la cápsula y el que lo rescató.

Alar se acerca a una de las pisadas. La observa ligeramente. Un miembro científico estaba preparando un molde, cuando Alar lo detiene. -Espera. ¿Qué dice ahí?.

El científico con una lupa lee la transcripción. -Dice Ofeltra.

Alar le sonríe y le da una palmada en su hombro. -Gracias. Siga con su labor.

-De nada Comandante.

Alar sabía perfectamente que las botas Ofeltra eran proporcionadas por el Estado de Protofel, siendo parte del uniforme de los conductores de Fulskansa.

Los camiones no podían conducirse sin ellas, ya que el sistema de pedales estaba vinculado a un transistor de onda que enviaba la señal a un chip alojado en las botas. Eso permitía que el vehículo pudiese conducirse. Todo esto era para asegurar un control estricto de la conducción no autónoma. Además, si alguien robaba las botas, tampoco podría usarlas ya que el chip tenía grabado el DNA del conductor en contacto con el sudor de sus pies.

Apenas otro se pusiese las botas robadas y el chip detectase otro DNA, enviaba una señal de alerta al Struld. No se había recibido alerta. Por lo tanto el que estuvo en la playa en ése momento, era un chofer de Fulskansa.

Alar se acerca a Ender. -Comuniquense con el Rioka (Centro de monitoreo de los vehículos no autónomos). Necesitamos el registro de todos los vehículos no autónomos que hayan pasado por ésta ruta, entre las 12:00 a las 20:00 hs.

-Enseguida.

Alar se aproximaba hasta la carretera subiendo por el acantilado. Se sube a un Irtenek y por medio de un intercomunicador, llama al Comodoro Puperet.

Cada Bloque ademas de un Struld, poseía un Esterhalg (Comuna gubernamental). Algo así como una alcaldía administrativa. Al representante de cada Bloque se lo denomina Comodoro. Alar tiene buena relación con Puperet. Toma asiento en un sillón y espera a que la videoconferencia inicie.

Del otro lado de la pantalla el Frykomulen (sistema de comunicación por videollamada) transmitía desde el despacho de Puperet.

-Comodoro.

-Comandante Menestreri.

Puperet presentaba el aspecto de un Zentraedi joven y apuesto. Pero era de un carácter serio. No era de sonreír pero era sensato ante la toma de decisiones.

Su despacho era luminoso y poseía lujos únicos. El Comodoro gustaba del lujo eso si, pero su sencillez a la hora de tomar decisiones, era lo que la mayoría de los demás miembros del partido del Estado Mayor de Protofel admiraban y otros con recelo envidiaban. Muchos les gustaba simplemente seguir ordenes, o no ocuparse de sus bloques de forma correcta brindando a la población lo imprescindible para una vida acorde a sus necesidades. Pero Puperet era un verdadero gobernante nato. Cuidaba de su presencia y de su bloque, siendo uno de los mejores en cuanto eficiencia y equitativo con los pobladores del Bloque 12. Todos tenían acceso a el agua potable, vivían bien y eran sumamente agradecidos por la gestión del Comodoro, gracias a que brindó la construcción de sitios de esparcimiento como polideportivos, playas con acceso libres sin distinción de miembros de la comuna o simples empleados del Estado, centros de educación y mantenimiento edilicio constante.

-¿Qué tienen por allí Comandante?.

-Una cápsula. A simple vista parece ser de las antiguas que se usaba en la época de la supervisión, cuando nos separamos de las flotas centrales de Boldoza y Azonia.

Pupuret hace una pausa. Y toma nota en un borrador. -Ok. ¿Puedes mostrarme una fotografía?.

-Si señor. Ahora le transmito la información.

Menestreri le brinda la fotografía, por medio de una memoria que contenía un archivo de imagen, de la cápsula. Cuando la información le llega al Comodoro, éste la ve atónito. -Vaya vaya. Es muy antigua. Hasta te diría que es una reliquia. Es Meltran. Precisamente se trata de una cápsula de escape. Lo que me preocupa es que si es una Meltran primitiva, estamos en problemas. No comprendería nuestros modos y costumbres.

-Comodoro. Creemos que un empleado estatal conductor de Fulskansa la ha rescatado. Si mi suposición es acertada, entonces debe haber circulado por esta carretera. Pudo haber ido a Kulsk o Istorgard (el poblado mas cercano del sitio del alunizaje). O peor, a cualquier sitio del Bloque 12. Le he pedido a Irsintek que consiga el registro de todos los vehículos no autónomos que han circulado por la Ruta ribereña.

Pupuret toma nota en un borrador. -Tengo a alguien en Istogard. Es el jefe de seguridad del poblado. Su nombre es Orsan Meklim. Allí suelen ir de paso algunos Fulskansa. Le pasaré las coordenadas.

-Gracias por el dato Comodoro.

-Comandante.-Haciendo una pausa.-Deben capturar a lo que haya salido de aquella cápsula. Nuestra nación está en riesgo.

-Le garantizo que lo encontraremos señor.

-Eso espero.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Crucero** **de batalla de Camir. 2 minutos después de que Mariar modificara el tiempo de prolongación del hipersueño en la cámara sensorial.**

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo con Camir. Mariar intuyó que su superiora directa, sufría un estado emocional fuera de lo normal. Además el hallazgo repentino de la Voyager le produjo un sentimiento de ansiedad.

Sus recuerdos se trasladaron al pasado. Cuando Aurion era un planeta apenas explorado, Protofel una Nación que recién empezaba a funcionar como tal y Falgatar una nación recuperándose de una guerra, siendo una sociedad mas primitiva. La guerra habia culminando y ambas naciones quedaron separadas en el olvido siguiendo caminos diferentes.

Durante su estadía con Serj, hubo un objeto que la cautivo mucho. Un disco dorado empotrado en una pared en las inmediaciones de su camarote. Él le había comentado que aquél disco era un mensaje de las estrellas, que difícilmente podría decifrarlo. Por un lado porque no poseía en la Haudanus la instrumentación necesaria y por el otro, la falta de interés.

Luego le preguntó de donde provino. Él le respondió que en el hangar, junto a las demás unidades de batalla almacenadas allí, como testigos mudos de cientos de años de abandono, se encontraba un artefacto de similares características a lo que la decimoquinta flota halló. De ahí provino aquél disco. Eso es todo lo que recordaba. Habian pasado muchos años luego de esa situación y ya casi no recordaba. Cuando el equipo de Toirek informó con respecto al hallazgo, ella quería ser la primera en enterarse más allá de la falta de simpatía por parte de su oficial científico.

 **"¿¡Había otra nave gemela"!?.**

Si. Otra nave gemela.

La NASA las lanzó a finales de los 70. Y lo mas gracioso del asunto es que miles de años después una de ellas fue encontrada por la flota separatista de Supervisión (la que permitió la unión entre Meltran y Zentran).

Fue encontrada teniendo en cuenta que los pliegues espaciales, aquellos famosos procedimientos de transposición espacial, adelantarán el tiempo de la trayectoria de los cruceros de batalla. Ya que el tiempo es constante a la velocidad de la masa. Uno puede viajar más rápido que la luz, pero también a la vez se viaja en el tiempo.

La Voyager 1 ya había recorrido muchos años luz de distancia, lejos del planeta Tierra. Lejos del sistema solar. Pasaron 15.000 años Terrestres según la mecánica cuántica. El sueño de Sagan se cumplió. ¿Quién lo pensaría?. 40.000 años no fueron suficientes que era el tiempo aproximado que la NASA cálculo que la Voyager alcanzaría el cúmulo de estrellas más cercano al Sol.

Serj estaba allí. En ese crucero llamado Haudanus, cuando estaba operativo. Presenció el hallazgo al igual que le sucedió a Mariar. Con la única diferencia que la Flota de supervisión encontró la Voyager 1. La decimoquinta flota, su gemela, la Voyager 2. Ambas tenían la misma información.

Pero tras varias depuraciones, los recuerdos de Serj a largo plazo ya no existían. Sólo recordaba la vida en Aurion y lo que representó proteger a la gente de Falgatar. Pero él alguna vez tuvo en poder una información clave. Aquel mensaje proveniente del planeta Tierra como un mensaje en una botella tirada al mar. No era un mensaje anónimo. Los que desarrollaron el disco, sabían perfectamente que una raza alienígena lo suficientemente inteligente, podría decifrar el procedimiento para ver su contenido. Toirek lo pudo hacer. Le tomo algunas horas pero se la rebuscó.

Mariar sabía que Camir no estaba dentro de sus cabales. Para su suerte no se deshace de la nave, sino que la dejan allí en inmediaciones del hangar. Ella a toda costa deseaba con ánimos, decifrar el contenido del disco. El momento ya habia llegado.

Pero el peor error que pudo cometer dentro de su desconocimiento, es que además de reprogramar la cámara, activó la cuenta regresiva a dos horas, del sistema de evacuación de aquella cápsula. Camir le había encomendado a Toirek hace tiempo, una cámara sensorial que cumpliese la misma función al de una cápsula de evacuación, en caso que el crucero de batalla se viera comprometido en su estructura.

Sale del camarote de Camir. Rumbo directo a una sala de reuniones con el disco ya preparado para su presunta reproducción de contenido. Mariar ingresa allí. Toirek con seriedad y digusto por su presencia, la saluda con protocolo. Mariar se acerca a ella. -¿Todo listo?.

-Se podría decir que si.

-Bien.

Dentro además de Toirek y Mariar, se encontraban cuatro oficiales científicos. Mariar les molestaba su presencia. Ya de por si soportar la presencia de Toirek mismo y miembros de su equipo era difícil de digerir. Pero era un precio que ella debía pagar, para asegurarse el contenido del disco.

Todos se ubican en sus respectivos lugares. Toirek se acerca al aparato que reproduciría el contenido del disco. A su lado, se encontraba otro instrumento. Un monitor.

El análisis previo a la reproducción, reveló que existe una frecuencia oculta que puede mostrar otro tipo de información en forma de imágenes o video. Por eso la clavija estaba conectada a un receptor de ondas de frecuencia, que podía distinguir un sonido o una imagen.

Pero para Toirek, el dato mas relevante que podría contener el disco, es una pista de audio.

Ella prepara la máquina. -Ok. Estamos Listos. Necesito que ustedes.-Dirigiendose Toirek a sus asistentes.-Observen el monitor.

-Si oficial Andamus.

Toirek activa el motor de giro, la clavija ya estaba en su lugar y las bocinas encendidas.

 ** _"El disco comienza a girar"._**

Al principio no se oía nada, pero después una serie de pitidos hizo que todos se asombren. Toirek tomaba notas. Hasta que se escuchó una voz. En un idioma inentendible para ellas. Toirek le indicaba a su asistente que subiese mas el volumen de las bocinas.

 ** _"Que todos puedan estar bien" (sumerio)_**

 ** _"Saludos a ti, quienquiera que seas. Bienvenido en la amistad a los que son amigos" (griego antiguo)_**

 ** _"Paz y felicidad a todos" (portugués)_**

-¿Que dicen?-Pregunta Mariar.

-No lo se. Pero por el tono de voz, supongo que son amistosos.

Seguían escuchando las voces. Cada una representaba saludos desde La Tierra en diferentes idiomas. Hasta que escucharon el siguiente saludo:

 ** _"Saludos de un programador de computadoras en la pequeña ciudad universitaria de Ithaca en el planeta Tierra" (Sueco)_**

Toirek se sorprendió al igual que Mariar. Comprendieron un poco lo que quiso decir. Ella tomaba nota, el disco continuaba girando.

Llego la sección de sonidos de La Tierra.

En ésta etapa los sonidos eran sorpdendentes para ellos. Toirek supuso que se trataban de sonidos provenientes del planeta donde se creó el aparato. Mariar estaba muy tensa y le costaba un poco interpretar lo que oía. Habia de todo un poco. Desde sonidos de las ballenas, animales y personas, hasta maquinarias complejas como coches, camiones, explosiones y hasta el sonido de un cohete.

Luego llego la sección de música.

Allí fue más fácil, ya que lo compararon directamente con Minmei. -Aquí me parece que tiene algo en común con la microniana que canta.-Decía Toirek.

Escucharon toda la pista de audio. Uno de los científicos de Toirek, notó que el monitor mostró la imagen de un cuadrado y un círculo en el medio. -¡Oficial Andamus!. Tengo una imagen.

Ella se acerca al monitor, al igual que Mariar. Todos allí observaban una serie de imágenes que aparecían en intervalos.

-¡Impresionante!.-Expresaba la oficial científico con entusiasmo.

Cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar eran mostrados desde el mas cercano al sol hasta el mas lejano exceptuando a Plutón, que no existían imágenes reales en aquél entonces.

Las imágenes era lo mas destacado del contenido del disco. Mostraban cierta diversidad con respecto a la vida en el planeta tierra. Mariar sintió una sensación extraña. Como si hubiera vivido aquellas situaciones en el pasado. Pero sus recuerdos tras las depuraciones, era un mar de limbo.

 **1 hora luego de la reproducción del disco.**

Las alarmas del crucero de batalla empiezan a sonar. No era una alarma de emergencia y tampoco de ataque. Se trataba de una alarma que indicaba la apertura de una esclusa de aire.

-Dejen lo que estan haciendo.-Dice Mariar. Ella se sale de la sala y se dirige al puente de mando. Allí un operador le indica que se estableció un protocolo de escape. La cápsula era la de Camir. Salió expulsada al espacio a gran velocidad. Se alejaba con mucha velocidad hasta que desapareció de la vista de ellos.

La cápsula de Camir fue absorbida por un agujero de gusano.

-¡Demonios!.-Se desesperó Mariar.

Caminaba por todo el puente pensativa. Hubo mucha incertidumbre allí dentro. Nadie sabía que hacer. Toirek se aparece luego de unos minutos allá.

-¿Qué pasó?.-Pregunta ella consternada.

-Nuestra Almirante. Se lanzó al espacio.

Mariar desconoció completamente que ella activó el protocolo de escape de emergencia de la cápsula de Camir. Dentro de sus pensamientos, ella supuso que Camir quiso quitarse la vida.

No lo podia creer. Pensativa tomaba asiento en una especie de butaca giratoria con vista al espacio ubicada en inmediaciones del puente. Se tomaba su rostro con sus manos. Pensaba qué pudo haber sucedido. No lo comprendía. No había explicación. -Necesito los registros de la cámara sensorial de la Almirante. Desde hace dos horas aproximadamente.

Toirek se ofreció a darle ayuda. Por el momento la única que queda al mando es Mariar.

 **Aurion.** **Poblado de Istogard. 13 horas antes de los eventos en el SDF-1.**

Alar se dirige hacia éste pueblo, que particularmente era un sitio de detención obligatoria para los conductores de Fulskansa. Durante el trayecto, el Comandante recibió los datos en su dispositivo movil similar a un Smartphone llamado Ouclkas, de los supuestos Fulskansa que pasaron por allí desde otra localidad del Bloque 12 llamado Estergrand, donde se encontraban dos refinerías de Kurkos y una zona de pesca de altamar.

De Estergrand a Kulsk, los Fulskansa transportan todo tipo de mercaderías para abastecer a 4 bloques unidos entre si y otro que se encontraba del otro lado del mar, el bloque N20. Desde Kulsk los navíos proporcionados por el Estado, transportan toda la mercancía hasta el otro lado del Mar, a una distancia muy extensa que abarcan 250 Km de recorrido.

Al llegar a Istogard, Alar ordena detener el vehículo en una zona de residencias del Estado.

Bloques de hormigon de una altura predeterminada, parques extensos con comodidades para los pobladores, de similares características y tamaños, estaban construídos de forma tal que cada habitante pudiese ingresar por callejones custodiados y relativamente bien cuidados.

En Protofel el daño a la propiedad pública, estaba penado por ley. Cualquiera que no proporcionase un relativo mantenimiento y cuidado, podría ser penado con trabajos forzados en las minas o ser deportado a una cárcel y cumplir una condena extremadamente alta. Reglas eran reglas. Y deberían cumplirse a rajatabla. Desciende del Iternek con custodia. Su presencia alli, provocaba que los curiosos mirasen en otra dirección. Por un corredor lleno de macetas y flores de bonitos colores, se encontraba el centro de mando de seguridad de Istogard. Quien lo administra es Orsan Meklim. Un miembro de la Milika de Istogard. Su función era proporcionar seguridad y administrarla. Alar llega a una especie de puesto de control. Allí dos miembros de la Polika le piden su documentación. Luego, ingresa a un edificio medianamente parecido a las viviendas que se encontraban en la zona.

La parte del vestíbulo, estaba decorado con escudos de juerga militar. Protofel es un Estado abocado al estereotipo militar y una imagen del gran Líder que aparecía en una pantalla LED, daban indicio de eso.

Se acerca a una mesa en donde se encontraban dos oficiales y un recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes. Soy el Struld Alar Menestreri del bloque 12. Deseo hablar con el Jefe de seguridad Orsan Meklim.

El recepcionista toma nota en una Tablet. -Identificación por favor.

Alar le muestra su insignia electrónica, que consistía en una fibra muy fina, con una imagen de LED donde se mostraban fotografías de su rostro, un código de seguridad y el escudo de armas de Protofel.

Escanea con un laser al estilo de código de barras. La información se transmite a la computadora y le muestra todo su identikit, gracias a una base de datos muy bien constituida por el Sistema de SLARS (una base de datos inteligente, donde se encontraba todo tipo de información relevante con respecto a los pobladores de cada Bloque en Protofel).

-Todo en orden Struld Menestreri. Le informaré al Señor Meklim de su visita.

-Gracias.

El recepcionista se comunica con el Jefe de seguridad, por intermedio de un intercomunicador.

Se inicia una conversación entre él y el Jefe. Alar escuchaba y veía sus expresiones.

-Si señor. Enseguida le aviso. Por supuesto. Ya le pregunto.-El recepcionista observa a Alar. -¿Por qué asunto es señor?.

Alar lo observa con una mirada seria y tenaz. Algo que expresó un poco de incomodidad en el recepcionista. -Dígale que es un asunto de Estado. Soy un Struld, no un simple Milika.

El Struld dentro de la Polika, es uno de los rangos mas altos y respetados, dentro de la jerarquía militar en Protofel. Directamente es el principal responsable de la seguridad del Bloque. Como un representante directo del Comodoro. La mano derecha. Su portavoz oficial.

El recepcionista habla nuevamente con el jefe de seguridad. Luego de unos segundos, culmina el llamado. -El Jefe en seguridad Meklim lo espera en su despacho.

-Gracias. Ustedes quédense aquí.

-Si señor.-Les respondía sus subalternos.

El recepcionista se acerca a él para acompañarlo al despacho de Meklim. Caminan por un corredor de pocos metros de largo. Podía observarse una puerta de madera, bien lustrada. Se abre automáticamente en par. El recepcionista hace ingresar al Struld del Bloque 15. Jamás un oficial de alto rango, ingresó a aquella oficina que de por si era realmente acogedora. Lo que sorprendió a Alar. Estaba bien decorada, con cuadros de varios líderes históricos del Estado de Protofel, propagandas, la bandera del Estado mayor en un mastil, y en otra la bandera del Bloque 15.

Orsan presentaba la imágen de un hombre duro, alto y de contextura delgada. Su uniforme era similar al de un oficial de rango medio. Se acerca a Menestreri para saludarlo, estrechandole su mano.

-Struld Menestreri.

-Jefe en seguridad Meklim.

-Es un placer recibirlo aquí. ¿Quiere tomar asiento?.

Alar toma asiento en un sillon cómodo de cortesía.

-¿Desea beber algo señor?. Se que se encuentra en servicio. Pero una copa de bienvenida no vendría mal.

-Paso. Gracias.-Le responde él de forma amable y con caballerosidad.

Orsan lo observa detenidamente. Estaba un poco tenso debido a su presencia. Se sirve un poco de licor. Era proveniente de una fruta que se cultivaba cerca del Bloque 21, en la zona montañosa denominada Alurs. La fruta se llama Colanapera y es cítrica y a la vez dulce. Podía producir acidez si se la bebe en exceso.

Su color verde fluorescente, llamaba la atención de Alar, quien ve el pequeño vaso casi lleno -Creo que cambié de opinión Jefe. Sirvame un trago como el suyo.

-¿Sabe que es muy fuerte no?. ¿Ha probado el Colanersek (nombre del licor) alguna vez?.-Le advierte Orsan.

-No. He probado el Iruma (otro tipo de licor proveniente de una mezcla de trigo y dulce de sabia de un árbol que crece en Hulsk). ¿Usted lo probó?.

-Tengo una botella aquí. Si quiere le sirvo.

-Ja. Gracias. Pero probare su Colanersek.

Ambos chocan los pequeños vasos y a la vez con dos dedos se tocan mutuamente sus hombros derechos. Era una costumbre en Protofel antes de beber un trago entre Zentran. No se sabía bien si era una costumbre heredada de los mismos Zentraedis. Las Meltran también lo hacían.

Bebe el sorbo de un solo envión. Alar siente lo dulce y ácido que es. Tose un poco. Orsan al contrario, ni se inmutó. Parece ser que el jefe de seguridad, era un presunto bebedor de aquella bebida.

-Bueno. Ya que estamos reunidos aquí y luego de la cálida bienvenida que le he brindado, ¿Qué puedo ayudarle?.

-Lo que le contaré es extraoficial. Vengo de parte del Comodoro Pupuret.

-Lo conozco. Un gran hombre.

-Me dió su nombre. Dijo que posiblemente pueda responder a mis dudas.

-¿Qué necesita?.

Alar saca de un portafolio, unas fotografías, un mapa y un documento. -Ha sucedido un incidente. Un alunizaje no programado.

Alar le muestra la fotografía de la capsula de Camir. La ve detalladamente. La reconoce gracias a su experiencia. -Es Meltran. Vaya. Si que es antigua. ¿Saben de donde provino?.-Pregunta Orsan curioso.

-Todavía no. Es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar.

-¿Encontraron al tripulante?.-Le pregunta Orsan.

-No. Pero estamos seguros que alguien le brindó ayuda. Precisamente un conductor de Fulskansa. -Alar le muestra otra fotografía de la huella de una bota Ofeltra. Utilizadas específicamente para la conducción de éste tipo de vehículo.

Orsan observa la fotografía de la huella. Luego de unos segundos, abre un cajón y busca su tablet electrónica. La posiciona sobre el escritorio. Busca un archivo. -Le voy a enviar algo. Tal vez lo precise.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Aquí en Istogard residen 5 conductores de Fulskansa. Espero que le sirva como para interactuar y buscar al posible responsable. Eso si. Si van a hacer algo "sucio", sugiero en silencio. Mi lema es. "Aseguro paz y bienestar, a cambio de depurar a complices que atenten contra los intereses del Estado".

-No soy un matón. No se adelante a sus intuiciones. No sabe lo que pienso hacer. ¿Está de acuerdo?.-Le reponde Alar seriamente.

Ésa mirada penetrante puso nervioso a Meklim. Era un típico faldero con la intención de mantener el sitio tranquilo y no salirse demasiado de su zona de confort. Con los años, Alar se había dado cuenta. Muchas veces ha tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones de ésta índole. Como de cumplir órdenes estrictas del Comodoro sin importar lo que las normas del Estado dijeran.

En determinadas situaciones de "Estado", para asegurar la continuidad y las funciones del aparato de Gobierno de Protofel, se debía tomar decisiones apresuradas y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Desde destruir un edificio con personas dentro, hasta asesinar a un presunto traidor o complice en contra del cumplimiento de las normas de convivencia del Estado. Protofel poseía un gran Lema. "Si os cumplais, serad recompensado"

-De acuerdo. Si debemos actuar, le avisaremos de manera extraoficial.

-Que así sea señor.

Ambos se saludan de forma protocolar. Cuando Alar estaba a punto de irse, Orsan lo interrumpe.

-Yo a que usted empezaría por Thioder Agulsank. Está en lista.

Alar revisa el listado. Solo habían cinco nombres. Además del nombrado por Meklim, Entre ellos estaba el de;

 ** _Giorgen Iostrodelik_**

Alar se da la vuelta. -Muchas gracias jefe de seguridad Meklim. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Alar continúa su camino hasta el vestíbulo. Alli el recepcionista continuaba con sus labores. Lurgo en silencio observa a sus subalternos, quienes custodiaban la entrada. Alar camina hacia ellos, quienes se encontraban a los costados de la entrada del edificio. -Bien. Haremos dos visitas. Tengo dos nombres. Iremos por Thioder Agulsank y...-Alar revisa el listado. Le pareció interesante visitar a un tal Poldrak Ursitan. -Poldrak Ursitan. Sólo nos tomará unas horas. Espero que sea rápido.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

A unos kilómetros de Istogard, se encontraba otro complejo habitacional similar llamado Turen. Según los datos aportados por Meklim, Thioder Agulsank residía ahí.

Tuvieron que adentrarse por una carretera 67 kilómetros adentro. En esas horas no había mucho tránsito vehicular. Además, la conducción autónoma de vehiculos no era posible, ya que la carretera no disponía de la infraestructura necesaria para su uso. Era una de las pocas carreteras del Bloque 12, donde los ciudadanos podían conducir de forma libre.

La misma se encontraba en buen estado y a los costados, se podia divisar claramente los campos de trigo sin fin. Cosechadoras de levitación trabajaban día y noche. Eran controladas de forma remota. Flotaban sobre el trigo extrayendolo con sumo cuidado y depositándolo en un contenedor.

Luego, regresaban a un sitio donde residentes del sitio, descargaban la misma y era procesada en enormes fábricas de alimentos.

Claramente todo construido por el Estado, para garantizar que la población de toda la nación esté bien alimentada y no carezca de lo básico en cuanto alimentos.

Durante el trayecto, Alar conversaba con un subalterno.

-¿Será nuestro Zentran?.

-No creo. Pero por algo se empieza. Debemos descartar toda la lista. Aprovechamos que Thioder Agulsank vive cerca de aquí.

-¿Llegaremos con el otro?.

-Veremos.-Le responde Alar con una mueca. Durante el trayecto, recibe un llamado del Comodoro Pupuret.

Frente a una butaca ejecutiva dentro del Iternek, una pantalla de Led se encendía notificando una llamada entrante.

-Comodoro.

-Menestreri. Veo que ha pasado por Istogard. ¿Cómo lo atendió Meklim?.

-Bien. Ha colaborado. Me ha dado una lista con cinco nombres. Estamos llendo hacia un complejo a 65 Km de Istogard, llamado Turen. Es una zona agrícola. Llegaremos en 15 minutos mas o menos.

-Me parece bien. De paso tengo noticias para usted. Es de contenido clasificado. Le enviaré el Tok (E-mail) con clave digital. Será para que usted solamente lo pueda ver.

-Entendido.

-Bien, esperamos novedades.

-De acuerdo.

Al cesar la comunicación, el Iternek se detiene abruptamente, así como los demas que se encontraban detrás de él. Alar no podía ver lo que sucedía, ya que la cabina del conductor estaba separada con respecto al de los pasajeros.

Molesto, por medio de un intercomunicador, Alar se comunica con el conductor.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Tendrá que ver ésto señor.

En la misma pantalla de LED, que se utiliza para llamadas de videoconferencia, se muestra el frente del vehículo. Una cámara exterior captaba la imagen. Era dificil divisar lo que se encontraba frente a ellos. Estaba casi oscuro y el ocaso ya era una realidad.

-Activa la visión nocturna.-Le ordena Alar.

-Entendido.

Al activarla, pueden ver lo que parecía una nave. Recientemente caída. Aparentemente se podía ver algo de fuego. Era inexplicable y dentro de sus pensamientos, Alar intentaba procesar porqué no fue detectada por el sistema de defensa aeroespacial de custodia. Algo no cuadraba.

Alar se comunica con el otro Iternek que estaba atrás.

-Dartien. ¿Me copias?.

-Lo copio Struld.

-¿Qué rayos puede ser lo que se encuentra frente a nosotros?.

-Lo estamos analizando. Pero el sistema de inspección molecular, lo cataloga como desconocido.

-Avisa al Struld. Nadie puede circular por ésta carretera. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor.

-Descenderemos.

-Señor. Le sugiero permanecer dentro del Iternek. Es más seguro.

-Agradezco tu consejo Dartien. Pero necesito ver lo que hay frente.

-Es usted tenaz señor.

-Tenacidad es mi segundo nombre.

Alar desciende del Iternek, junto a 4 Milika armados. El otro vehículo, se acomoda a la par del suyo. Encienden los faros Led de alta potencia iluminando la nave.

Alar se acerca lo suficiente como para ver de qué se trataba. Era un VT-01. Precisamente del escuadrón Skull. Observa la cabina y parece ser que lo que estuviera en él, se eyectó.

-Que rara nave. ¿No cree?.

-Para alguien tan pequeño.

Los residentes de Protofel eran enormes como los Zentraedis. El VT era tan grande como ellos. Y si estaba en modo Batroid lo era en altura también.

Con un bolígrafo, Alar lo inspecciona. -Traigan al equipo de investigación. Ustedes permanezcan aquí. Nosotros iremos por Thioder Algusank.

-Si señor.

Alar se dirige al Iternek. Revisa el informe confidencial que le envío el Comodoro. Lo observa. Otro alunizaje. Fuera de Protofel a cercanías de Falgatar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué rayos sucede?.

Alar intenta comunicarse con el Comodoro. La videollamada se efectúa con éxito.

-Comodoro.

-Dime Menestreri. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Tenemos una situación. Ha habido un alunizaje. De una nave desconocida. Frente a nosotros.

Pupuret no responde. Mira hacia abajo con consternación. -¿Había alguien abordo?.

-Negativo señor. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera en la cabina, se salió antes de que se estrellara. Ví su informe.

-Hubo otro. A cercanías de Falgatar. Hace años que no tenemos contacto con ellos. Creo que es tiempo de informar al Estado Mayor. No podemos dejar ésto en secreto. Nuestra nación corre riesgo.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver Falgatar?.

-Hasta que no llevemos a cabo una investigación, no podemos culparlos. Debemos ser cautelosos.

-Ordenaré que un equipo de investigación se acerque hasta aquí. Que sellen el área y mientras me dirijo a visitar a Algusank.-Le dice Alar.

-Lo ayudaré. Enviaré un equipo. Mientras adelantese.

-Gracias.

 **20 minutos después...**

 **Residencia de Giorgen. A 45 km de** **Turen.**

Él había llegado a su casa luego de culminar con su pedido. Camir se encontraba en la parte trasera de la cabina. Todavía un poco desorientada luego del aterrizaje forzoso de la cápsula.

No entendía cómo llegó a sucederle algo así. Ella estaba recuperando energías. Y sorpresivamente se despertó en el espacio.

Alunizó en las costas del Bloque 12. Fue salvada por él. ¿Cómo intentar comprender todo lo que le había sucedido en pocas horas?.

Giorgen estacionó el Fulskansa en un tinglado.

Observa por detrás de su asiento a Camir. -Hemos llegado a mi morada. Aguarda aquí, que hablaré con mi esposa.

-¿Esposa?.-Le pregunta ella sin entender aquella palabra.

-Es mi compañera. Ya entenderás. Quédate aquí. Te traeré algo de ropa. Mi esposa es de tu contextura física.

Giorgen desciende del vehículo. A unos metros, se encontraba su morada. Una estructura de concreto muy rígida y de estilo moderno y rupturista de dos plantas. Poseía grandes ventanales de un material similar al Plexiglás antirayaduras pero tan duras como el acero. La parte cercana a la costa de Protofel, sufría los peores sistemas de tormentas de superceldas de la región. Tan monstruosas que podía destruir ciudades enteras terrícolas en segundos, con cierta similitud a una explosión nuclear. Las tormentas arrojaban lluvias de cristales de cuarzo y silicio. Debido a que el planeta se ubica cercano a una Nebulosa que provoca cada tanto, ésos efectos climáticos devastadores. Para los habitantes es el equivalente a una simple lluvia Torrencial. Pero para los seres humanos puede ser mortal.

Es por eso que durante años, el Estado estudio posibilidades de construir edificios mas resistentes. Era mas caro volver a reconstruir una ciudad o estructura, en vez de hacerlo bien de una sola vez.

Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, pulsa un botón. Ésta se abre automáticamente.

-Romelia. Llegué.

Romelia. La esposa de Giorgen. Una Meltran realmente muy cautivadora y hermosa. Él tenía razón. Ella en contextura física era casi idéntica a Camir. De tez blanca, cabello dorado, ojos verdes y un rostro tan angelical. Era su orgullo.

Ella preparaba la cena. Al escuchar a su esposo, se acerca a él. Para saludarlo como todas las veces. -Hola fevé (un apodo romántico).

-Hola hermosa.

Se dan un leve beso a los labios y un fuerte abrazo. Eran muy cariñosos y respetuosos entre ellos. Pero cuando querían, también podían ser muy fogosos y sexuales a la vez. Algunas veces, Giorgen automáticamente cuando llegaba del trabajo, se cargaba a su esposa para llevársela a dar una ducha y hacer el amor allí entre risas y complicidad. Pero ésta vez no era la ocasión.

Ella se daba cuenta cuando su esposo no estaba de buen humor. Pero más que de mal humor, preocupado.

-No te ves bien. ¿Sucede algo?.

-Si.-Le responde él un poco preocupado. -Hay algo. Necesito ropa cómoda tuya. ¿Quieres ayudarme?.

-Giorgen cariño. ¿Qué sucede?.-Le pregunta Romelia preocupada.

-Escucha. Sucedió algo durante el trayecto hacia Kulsk. Una Meltran primitiva. Apareció en la playa. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

-¿Qué?. ¿Dónde está?.

-En el Fulskansa. Pero necesito que la ayudes. Está desnuda.

-Ohhh Giorgen.

Ella se preocupa y se sienta en una silla. Se tomaba la frente con una de sus manos.

-Escucha. No podía dejarla allí tirada en la playa.

-¡Sabes que es peligroso!. Últimamente el Estado está muy presente. Te están buscando.

-¡Lo sé!.-Le dice él tomándola de los hombros, intentando transmitir seguridad y confianza. -Pero debes confiar en mí. Tengo una lista de cosas por hacer. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Primero, ocúpate de nuestra invitada. Está hambrienta, débil y sucia.

Debo limpiar el Fulskansa, desechar las Olfetas, cambiar los neumáticos, quemar mis prendas. No deben quedar rastros.

-Giorgen. Es una locura. ¡Nos perseguiran!.

-No no. Tranquila. Tengo todo bajo control. Debes confiar en mí. Se que estoy en una lista. Pero empezarán por el que más cercano está a la zona de la costa. Nosotros estamos mas adentro. Para llegar a Ornestak, tienen que adentrarse varios kilómetros adentro. Les tomará tiempo. Vamos rápido. Aprovechemos el tiempo.

Romelia apoyaba a su esposo en casi todo. Pero ésta vez, era consciente de que se encontraban realmente en una situación comprometedora.

Si eran descubiertos por el Struld, podían ser confinados a prisión. Cumplir una condena en Protofel en sus sistemas carcelarios, era lo peor que les podía suceder. Podían ser desde castigados constantemente, hasta ser abusados, desmembrados y vueltos a depurar. La depuración consistía en reclonarlos y repetir la misma horda de castigos sin fin hasta cumplir sus condenas. Una pesadilla en vida eterna, garantizada por castigos crueles. No existía la muerte. La muerte era en vida.

Protofel era un estado muy simple con las normas. Si las cumples eres bienvenido y seras recompensado. Si no las cumples, prepárate para lo peor.

La premisa en el sistema de justicia era siempre la misma pregunta cínica que despertaba un sentimiento a los condenados con un cargo de culpa.

" ** _-El Estado a hecho tanto por ti. ¿Así nos pagas?."_**

Otras como por ejemplo para condenados por robo:

 ** _"No merecías robarle el fruto del trabajo a otro poblador, si tú también posees_**

 ** _las mismas capacidades_**

 ** _de lograr sus frutos"_**

Y el ejemplo mas notorio para un condenado por asesinato y violación:

 ** _"La víctima no merecía morir y ser abusada. Y tampoco tenías ése derecho. Por eso serás condenado por el mismo daño_**

 ** _que has causado."_**

Aterrada Romelia ayudaba a Giorgen con las ropas para Camir. Al salir de la morada, ella camina tras los pasos de su amado. Sube por las escalinatas del vehículo. Al abrir la puerta, dentro de la cabina estaba oscuro. Giorgen enciende la luz. Camir estaba dormida, hambrienta y sucia. -Ven. Entra.

Romelia rara vez ingresaba al Fulskansa. No estaba permitida la presencia de personal que no tuviera que ver en la conducción de ése tipo de vehículos. Pero ésta vez, era una excepción.

Romelia ve a Camir dormida, tras ése cabello fuscia su rostro angelical se mostraba, gracias a que ella le corria su cabello con sus manos. Ella era médica. Le tomaba el pulso. Estaba helada.

Romelia se acomoda frente a ella. -Oye. ¿Me escuchas?. Hola.

Camir tardaba en reaccionar. Apenas abría los ojos.

-Está débil. Necesitamos sacarla de aquí Giorgen.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

Giorgen la levanta toda tapada en una manta. Romelia la toma de los pies. La descendían del Fulskansa con sumo cuidado y se dirigían a la morada.

En la planta alta, se encontraba una cápsula de recuperación sensorial y la cama matrimonial.

La depositan allí con sumo cuidado y la activan para que ella pueda recuperar energías.

La cápsula también hacía de limpieza del cuerpo.

-Bien. Éso la reanimará. Vigilala por favor. Debo hacerle cosas a mi Fulskansa.

Giorgen sale de su casa. Se para al costado de su herramienta de trabajo. Su camión. Aquél con el cuál utilizó para rescatar a Camir. Debía limpiar todas las ltuebas posibles si es que la Polika lo buscaba. Quedaba tiempo pero no mucho. Debía ponerse manos a la obra.

 **En algun sitio cercano al Atriel.**

 **Desierto de Gobian.**

Rick Hunter estaba inconsciente. El paracaídas amortiguó su descenso ya que su VT lo hizo eyectar automáticamente. Envuelto en el paracaídas, sentía el peso de él. Lentamente abre sus ojos. Mientras recuperaba la consciencia, trataba de entender en donde se encontraba. Podía sentir que estaba en suelo firme. Aún llevaba puesto su traje. Estaba oscuro. Lentamente se reincorpora y ya veía algo mas de claridad. Se intenta sacarse la tela del paracaídas hasta que finalmente observa un horizonte infinito y un cielo lleno de estrellas y una nebulosa tan brillante que parecía mas bien un ocaso terrestre, como resultado de una supernova que explotó hace miles de años. Poseia dos lunas. Una se encontraba en el cenit y era rojiza. La otra era un poco mas oscura pero a simple vista podía divisarse.

Desde ése avistamiento, ya se dió cuenta que no estaba en la Tierra. Un miedo y escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 **" _-Maldición. ¿Donde estoy?. ¿Qué sucedió con el SDF-1?"._**

Su traje poseía un sistema de análisis de ambiente. Los resultados arrojaron que había oxígeno y que el aire estaba libre de toxicidad. Se quita su casco. La sensación de calma y exhalar aire fresco por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue única e inexplicable. Pero sus miedos y sensaciones de malestar, volvieron al instante.

Fue consciente de que no estaba en la Tierra. Lo primero que vió y trataba de procesar, era que lo que se encontraba frente a él. El famoso Atriel. Un muro de contención de aproximadamente 800 metros de altura. Una barrera que daba impresión de dureza, frente a factores externos que pudieran atentar contra Protofel.

Rick intenta comunicarse con el SDF-1. Sobre todo con Lisa.

 **-Aquí el Coronel Hunter. ¿Alguien me escucha?.**

Nadie respondía del otro lado. Ajustaba la frecuencia de su intercomunicador. Una vez mas.

 **-Aquí Hunter... ¿Lisa?. ¿Estás ahí?.**

No había respuesta. Sus sentidos se afianzaron mas, con la idea de que posiblemente estaba solo. A la deriva. Bueno. Por un lado estaba a salvo. Pero en un planeta desconocido. Por lo menos las condiciones del planeta eran aptas para su organismo. Pero por el otro, debía estudiar el ecosistema. Seguro que necesitaría agua, alimentarse y posiblemente una de las cosas tan importantes desde el nacimiento de la humanidad.

 ** _Contacto._**

Era curioso. Rick era un extraterrestre en ése planeta. Contrario a las costumbres vividas en relatos de ficción de películas y novelas. Él era un extraterrestre en serio. Ser humano extraterrestre, en un planeta desconocido. Un Roswell Auriano.

Primero lo que debía comprender era cómo llegó allí. ¿Y por qué?.

 **"-Recuerdo un Fold. Un destello. Una pequeña imagen. Todo se puso blanco. Y de golpe aparecí en otro sitio de la galaxia. Me encontré con éste planeta. ¿No es La Tierra?.**

 **Y no. Claro que no. ¡Demonios!. ¿Donde se habrá estrellado mi VT?.**

 **"-Bueno. Eso ya no importa. Me pregunto...** "-Rick miraba a varias direcciones. **-¿Cómo me guío?. ¿A donde debería ir?. Ése muro no me da confianza.**

El Atriel precisamente, se trataba de un muro de contención de una altura considerable. Lo cierto es que en algunos segmentos, no estaba custodiado todo el tiempo. Solo hacía de protección. Pero en sitios cercanos a compuertas, tenían torres de custodia con Drones, Teroikas (guardias de frontera) con Dremoroids y Polikas armados para la ocasión.

Para suerte de él, se encontraba en un sitio del desierto en el cual, no estaba custodiado. Pero cada franja horaria, los drones hacían un patrullaje por fuera de él.

Mirando hacia el otro lado, él intentaba encontrar un margen de referencia para ubicarse.

Camina alejandose en dirección contraria al Atriel. Sigue caminando un poco mas y encuentra lo que parece ser un oasis con vegetación de considerable tamaño. Se adentra en él. Fuera de peligro. No habia vida silvestre, pero no seria excepción. En cualquier momento podria presentarse un imprevisto y tener contacto con algun ser vivo.

Se recuesta en el tronco de lo que parecía ser una palmera. Abre su bolso de campaña, el cual siempre acompaña a todos los pilotos que abordan un VT.

En él, contenía lo necesario para una supervivencia de mediano plazo. Un encendedor de ión, una linterna recargable por energia solar, su revolver reglamentario con 40 balas, una navaja, un cuchillo de combate, un pad y su smartphone con cargador solar también.

Otra de las cosas importantes que poseía aquél bolso de campaña, era una baliza transmisora.

Podía activarse a voluntad. Pero él pensó que no era el momento. El Atriel le hizo entender que podía existir vida inteligente en ése planeta. Y no de carácter amigable. Podían ser hostiles y con una sociedad militarizada. Era mejor permanecer en el anonimato y no ser descubierto.

Debía encontrar la mejor forma de irse de ése planeta sin llamar demasiado la atención. Le hacía la idea de que le tomaría tiempo escapar.

 **Turen.**

Alar interrogó a Algunsak. Parecía encontrarse calmado. No sospechaba de nada. Dartien utilizó un ordenador para conectarlo a su Fulskansa. El mismo reveló toda la trayectoria que hizo. No habia nada raro. Ademas, su Fulskansa no bordeó las costas de Kulsk. Recorrió otra carretera paralela, ya que estaba destinado a otro transporte de cargas. Ni siquiera fue al puerto de Kulsk.

-Asi que está limpio.

-Si señor.-Le respondia Dartien.

-Bueno. No tenemos alternativa. Deberemos visitar al próximo.

 **Terek Huntior**

Terek Huntior es un conocido de Giorgen. Él trabajó durante varios años en un complejo minero de extracción de Kurkos de Minorita.

Pero ahora se dedicaba a conducir Fulskansas pero para aprovisionamiento de tropas. Llevaba insumos a Milikas y Polikas dentro del mismo bloque. Es por eso, que el caracter de su condición era aún mas estricta que la de Giorgen.

 **Poblado de Tertebin.**

 **A 12 Kilómetros de Turen.**

Terek era un hombre solitario. Vivía en una residencia similar a la de Giorgen, pero mas pequeña. Llegó temprano para la cena. Convivía con una Ginoide llamada Yaplin. Ella le mantenía su hogar, hacía de limpieza y de cocinera. Él le tiene aprecio por tratarse de una. Generalmente en Protofel, los Androides y Ginoides proporcionados por el Estado Mayor, se destinaban para tareas domésticas y trabajos forzados. Poseían un complejo algoritmo que les permitía un razonamiento racional, pero no podían ejercer un libre albedrío como lo haría un humano normal. Estaban limitados pero no era el caso de Yoplin. Ella podía pasarse de alto aquellas conductas.

Terek le habia modificado su algoritmo para permitirle que ella fuera libre de cómo pensar con respecto a la moral y ética, conforme a las costumbres de convivencia entre seres Zentran y Meltran.

Terek recibe un llamado de Giorgen. Luego de 1 hora que Alar y sus subalternos, llegaron a Turen.

Yoplin atiende la llamada.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola. ¿Se encuentra Terek?.

-¿Quién desea hablarle?.

-Un amigo. Dígale que soy un amigo. Él sabrá.

-Espere un segundo.

Terek se encontraba en un sitio de la residencia, reparando un ordenador. Yoplin se acerca a él.

-¿Terek?.

Él deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se acerca a ella. Con amabilidad le toca su mejilla. Tenía restos de comida. -Oye Yoplin. Ten más cuidado. Puedes ensuciarte.

-Gracias.-Le responde ella con una leve sonrisa. -Un amigo quiere hablarte. Está en línea.

-Lo atenderé en el estudio. Gracias Yoplin.

-De nada.

Terek se quita unas gafas. Se dirige a un cuarto secreto lleno de pantallas y artefactos extraños. Tal vez Terek era algo mas que un simple conductor de Fulskansa.

-"Amigo".

-Hola. ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien. Llegué hace unas horas. ¿Sucede algo?.

-Si. Se acerca una "Tormenta".

-¿En cuanto?.

-Diría que en breve. Unas dos horas como máximo. Tal vez menos.

Generalmente Giorgen y Terek hablaban en código. En un dialéctico que nadie entendería. Los términos tormenta estaban destinados a nombrar a miembros del Struld y Polikas. Y cuando se refería a Visitante, se refería a un suceso fuera de lo común.

Terek hace una pausa. -Oye. ¿Quieres venir a beber unas cebadas (Cervezas)?.

-Pues si. No tengo problema.

-De acuerdo.

Cesa la comunicación. Terek se masajea su cabeza.

 ** _"-Maldicion Giorgen. ¿Qué te traes?."_**


End file.
